COAL
by I am Ve Nus
Summary: He's source of any powers. He's dark creature. He was highly sought. When the power rise, he'll become weak and small. Kyuhyun Sungmin Story
1. Chapter 1

_Lelah..._

Hanya satu kata yang terus saja menari di kepalanya, menimbun banyak kalimat-kalimat keluhan agar tak serta merta keluar dari mulut dan berakibat semakin banyak energi terkuras. Untuk saat ini... tidak... untuk hari ini cukup sudah. Cadangan energinya betul-betul hanya tinggal bersisa untuk beberapa langkah keluar dari dalam _lift_ menuju kamar hotel, membuka pintu, untuk kemudian melangkah lagi menuju tempat tidur.

Setelah itu cukup. Ia tak akan sudi menggunakannya hanya untuk berganti pakaian apalagi mandi.

_Ting..._

'Mengapa harus berhenti di setiap lantai?' Sungmin mendengus keras yang langsung saja ia sesali karena energinya kini kembali berkurang. Salahkan perusahaan yang memberikan fasilitas sebuah hotel dengan banyak pengunjung. Hanya berselang lima lantai saja dirinya sudah berada dalam ruangan beberapa meter persegi dengan lebih dari sepuluh orang. Masih ada sepuluh lantai lagi, dan entah apakah akan seperti gerbong kereta bawah tanah di jam pulang-pergi kerja atau tidak. Sungmin pasrah. Dirinya hanya diam bersandar pada dinding logam dingin di barisan paling belakang.

Ponselnya bergetar selama dua detik.

'**Bagaimana hari ini?'**

Sebuah pesan hangat—setidaknya itu menurut Sungmin—membuatnya tersenyum. Ia merutuki diri bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibir saja terasa berat. Namun pemuda itu tetap tersenyum.

'**Masih tak bisa melupakanmu.' **Balasnya cepat. Pesan tersebut mendapat respon berupa panggilan langsung. _Icon_ dalam layarnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan getaran halus. Nama 'Choi Siwon' terpampang jelas. Walau tanpa _emoticon_ gambar hati atau wajah tersenyum, nama tersebut tetap spesial di matanya.

"**Hai, sayang. Sepertinya pemenang taruhan kali ini sudah bisa ditentukan."**

Sungmin menampilan senyum miring ketika suara berat yang sangat dikenali mengisi ruang dengar dari ponselnya. Selalu seperti itu. Saat salah satu akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis, mereka berdua selalu bertaruh. Yang lebih dulu melakukan panggilan, dialah yang kalah (pesan singkat tidak dihitung). Dan... Siwon akan selalu (sengaja membuat dirinya) kalah.

"Lagi-lagi kau kalah." Ujarnya masih sambil tersenyum lemah.

"**Kau curang. Mana bisa aku bertahan jika kekasihku di luar sana sama sekali tak bisa melupakanku."**

Sungmin terkikik sekarang. Beberapa orang di dalam _lift_ langsung menoleh dengan tatapan terganggu. Tapi bukan Sungmin jika ia peduli. "Terbang ke Maroko malam ini juga, lalu kita bercinta semalaman." Beruntung tidak ada yang mengerti dengan perkataannya. Sepertinya dari lima belas orang total di dalam kotak besi tersebut, hanya Sungmin yang berstatus 'turis mancanegara'.

"**Sungmin... kau memang brengsek. Aku ingin**_** sex phone**_** malam ini juga." **

Sungmin menggeleng, kemudian sebuah helaan napas mengudara. "Tidak, Siwon. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini." Suaranya kembali melemah saat semua saraf di tubuh mengingatkan bahwa kadar energi sudah dalam kondisi 'butuh-diisi'.

"**Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu agak serak." **Nada menggoda yang sebelumnya mengiringi pembicaraan 'dewasa' mereka langsung berubah menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran.

"Tidak juga. Karna itu aku tidak bisa melayanimu malam ini. _Oh, baby you must be so fucking hard now, aren't you?._" Sungmin masih saja sempat membuat nada 'nakal' dalam suaranya. Beberapa orang di dalam lift kembali menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Kini ia yakin bahwa kalimatnya dalam bahasa dunia itu cukup bisa dimengerti.

"_**You did start, bitch!"**_Siwon menggeram kesal.

Namun setelah itu tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Siwon. Jika saja lampu tidak tiba-tiba padam dan _lift _berhenti, mungkin Sungmin mengira kartu telepon barunya di Arab Saudi adalah kualitas rendah.

Tidak seperti semua orang yang langsung saling berucap dengan nada panik sambil salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol darurat dan berteriak melakukan panggilan pada petugas, Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan. Dalam genggaman tangan kanannya masih terdapat ponsel. Menyala, hanya saja bertuliskan _'emergency only'_.

Ketika seorang wanita gemuk terjatuh karena lemas dan ketakutan, saat itu juga badan _lift_ terguncang dan mereka seperti tengah meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bawah. Namun seketika berhenti lagi. Tak perlu mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi, semua orang mengenali bahwa itu tanda salah satu kabel putus, dan entah masih ada berapa utas lagi yang dapat bertahan mengingat empat belas orang bertubuh tinggi besar (tipikal penduduk timur tengah) dan satu warga negara asia dengan bobot enam puluh empat kilogram bergelantung bersama kotak besi tersebut. Hampir mencapai berat maksimum penumpang.

Kemudian satu orang laki-laki dengan janggut lebat langsung berteriak dengan bahasa yang tidak Sungmin mengerti. Hanya ketika tiba-tiba semua orang bergerak perlahan dan mengisi tiap ruas pada bagian tepi lift, saat itu juga ia paham bahwa pria tadi menyuruh semuanya untuk membuat kita besi tersebut dalam keadaan yang seimbang.

"You!" lelaki itu menunjuk Sungmin. "Stay... centre..." lalu menunjuk bagian tengah yang kosong. Sungmin cukup paham jika pria itu menyuruhnya berdiri di tengah.

Namun kesalahan dibuat. Sungmin bergerak terlalu cepat hingga kotak itu terguncang dan satu kabel kembali putus. Semua orang dapat merasakan benda yang mereka tumpangi miring sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas derajat.

"_Slowly... move... slowly..."_ pria tadi kembali berteriak dengan bahas inggris seadanya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "_No no no... we have to fill up the left side with more people. You, sir, and you, madam. Yes, both of you...please move here..."_ dua orang yang ditunjuk tadi langsung merangkak perlahan menuju sisi lantai lift yang lebih tinggi.

Alih-alih si pria berjanggut lebat, kini Sungmin lah yang menjadi pusat komando dari semua kepanikan di dalam lift. Tak ada yang bergerak lagi tanpa perintahnya. Orang-orang berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri sambil terus berusaha fokus pada sedikit saja gerakan.

Tidak jauh berbeda, Sungmin juga manusia yang memiliki rasa takut. Hanya saja mungkin ia bukan seseorang yang terlatih untuk menunjukkan kepanikannya. Di dekat tempatnya duduk, seorang gadis kecil hampir menangis. Dalam suasana yang temaram karena sebagian besar lampu padam, Sungmin dapat merasakan gadis itu gemetar. Sang ibu bahkan sama takutnya.

_Aku ingin memeluk ibu..._

Ia tak pernah mengizinkan dirinya berpikir melankolis. Satu hal yang saat ini ada di kepala adalah saat-saat dirinya begitu seksi berada di atas ranjang dimana Siwon berkeringat dan mengerang di atas kulitnya yang juga lembab. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum miring. _'Si brengsek itu' _pikirnya getir. Di kehidupannya yang sangat bebas, ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan dapat bertemu dengan pria gila yang total hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Dan Sungmin memang jauh di atas 'gila'. Ia bahkan tak menolak sama sekali atas perlakuan Siwon.

Satu kesalahan karena harus memikirkan pria tersebut dalam suasana seperti ini. Sungmin semakin merasa hidupnya tak pernah berguna.

Tiga puluh menit jika Sungmin tak salah menghitung. Semua orang mulai melemah karena keterbatasan oksigen dan tekananudara dalam ruangan yang kini sudah gelap total. Telinganya bahkan sudah mampu mendengar suara napas putus asa dari mereka yang ikut terjebak.

Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengaran ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara langkah beberapa orang dan disusul dengan suara besi bergeser. _"Someone's coming..."_ bisiknya lemah. _"...just... stay calm..." _Sungmin menggunakan satu lengannya untuk melakukan gestur menenangkan. Semua orang cukup mengerti dan setidaknya akan terus ingat bahwa besi kotak dimana mereka berada cukup rapuh hanya untuk menahan gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

Seberkas cahaya akhirnya masuk. Hanya dari sebuah titik oranye, hingga bertambah besar dan memungkinkan tergambar siluet beberapa orang dari luar. Dunia luar berada tiga puluh sentimeter di atas kepala mereka. Lift ini berhenti tidak tepat pada pintunya.

Terdengar suara berat dari luar. Sungmin tak paham apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Dari semua manusia di dalam sana, hanya dirinya yang tidak menyahut. Suasana kembali ricuh. Kotak itu kembali bergerak.

Kali ini lebih keras dan tegas. Sepertinya petugas penolong berusaha membuat orang-orang diam dan tidak panik. Berhasil. Suasana kembali tenang, kecuali suara tangis lirih gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Pemuda itu berdiri perlahan. Sungmin tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai satu-satunya pria yang duduk tepat di bawah pintu lift yang dibuka paksa. "_Ma'am, your baby first..."_ Sungmin menjulurkan kedua lengannya siap membopong si gadis kecil. Sang ibu mengangguk paham. Ia membiarkan si gadis kecil lepas dari pelukannya untuk menjadi yang pertama keluar dari mimpi buruk malam ini.

Selanjutnya para wanita. Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya untuk membuat lift tetap dalam keadaan seimbang. Yang artinya, ia semakin jauh dari pintu keluar. Satu persatu tubuh mereka ditarik dari luar dengan sedikit bantuan para pria yang sudah bergeser ke dekat pintu.

Ketika orang kesepuluh mencoba memanjat, tubuh itu terjatuh dan langsung membuat lift terguncang. Sungmin dapat merasakan sudut kemiringan lantai bertambah. Salah satu kabel kembali putus—tidak, mungkin semuanya. Kotak itu kemungkinan besar hanya tinggal mengandalkan gaya gesek dengan dinding sebelum jatuh.

Petugas di luar sana tetap fokus berusaha mengeluarkan orang-orang yang tersisa. Ketika pada akhirnya satu orang terakhir—sebelum Sungmin—memanjat dan tak sengaja menghentakkan kaki tepat di dada pemuda itu, hingga membuat Sungmin harus kembali terdorong kesisi paling belakang. Benda itu kembali berguncang, dan ketakutan mulai melanda ketika kedua matanya menyadari lebar jalan keluar semakin kecil karena kotak lift mulai bergerak ke bawah.

Sungmin benci mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat.

"_Sir, you okay? Just grab my hand! The elevator will fall down in no time. Hurry up!"_ entah dari mana informasi mereka dapatkan, karena sepertinya petugas sudah tahu satu orang yang masih terjebak di dalam lift bukanlah warga negara asli. Bahasa inggris yang berat dan terdengar sengau (karena logat) beruntung masih dapat Sungmin mengerti. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan walaupun sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri di atas kedua kaki. Panik membuat seluruh tubuh pria itu gemetar.

Namun ia berhasil meraih tangan yang masih setia terulur. Tubuhnya seketika seperti melayang. Beberapa orang membantu untuk menariknya ke atas karena sadar korban terakhir sudah tak akan sanggup lagi memanjat, disamping memang tak ada lagi yang dapat membantu mendorong tubuhnya dari bawah.

Tubuh bagian atasnya berhasil keluar. Sungmin dapat merasakan angin segar menggantikan udara menyesakkan di dalam sana.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, maka status korban jiwa kecelakaan lift di dalam hotel ini adalah nol.

"_Damn, my angkle!"_

Dan hanya dengan satu teriakan memilukan, aksi evakuasi berakhir cacat.

::::::::::

**Hero**

"**...when you think it is really strong, you've completely become weaker."**

**.**

**.**

_-Sungmin POV-_

"_Sudah satu minggu."_

Kenapa ribut sekali?

"_Aku tak bisa memastikan semua. Dia belum siuman."_

Siapa? Aku? Aku sudah bangun.

"_Tapi kau bilang semuanya normal. Mengapa dia belum juga bangun?"_

"_Kyuhyun..."_

Huh? Kyuhyun?

"_...mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Kau bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana saat dia bangun dan mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya."_

Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang orang-orang ini bicarakan. Aku sudah bangun. Aku hanya tak bisa bergerak. _Brengsek!_ Obat apa yang sudah mereka berikan padaku?

Tak ada cara lain...

"Ugghhh... uugghhh..." Aku tahu ini terdengar mengerikan. Namun rasanya dengan menggeram, siapapun bisa mengalihkan semua perhatiannya padaku, dan membantuku untuk bangun seutuhnya.

"Sungmin... Sungmin... kau dengar aku? Kau bisa membuka matamu?"

Hanya jika kau membantu. Kumohon... apa kalian sudah merekatkannya dengan lem? Kenapa kelopak mata ini sulit sekali dibuka?

Aku benar-benar jengkel. Mereka hanya memanggil namaku berulang-ulang tanpa melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa membuka mata. Kuputuskan terus mengerang. Rasanya seperti anak bayi lapar yang tak kunjung diberikan ASI.

"Tenanglah Sungmin..."

Lengan siapa? Tak ada yang pernah membelaiku begitu lembut dan nyaman seperti ini. Seketika kepanikanku lenyap. Aku dapat merasakan rongga paru-paru ini sudah bergerak normal. Aku sudah bisa mengatur napas, dan seketika semua terasa mudah. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai menelusup dalam retinaku. Keadaan ini cukup meyakinkan, namun masih bisa tertahan karena semua pasti terbayar dengan keluarnya aku dari kegelapan memuakkan.

Aku menghela napas panjang ketika kabut menyakitkan tadi semakin jelas tergambar dalam bentuk sesuatu... seseorang. "Cho Kyuhyun." Aku mengucapkan nama itu tanpa emosi. Tidak dalam konteks tanya ataupun gertakan sinis yang biasa kulakukan.

"Ya. Ini aku."

Saat kutemukan mata kelamnya, rasanya cukup untuk dijadikan alasan untuk menggerakkan kepala dan menatap arah lain. Aku membenci tatapan itu. Mata yang hanya akan membuatku semakin egois dan jahat karena tak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun dari semua yang telah kuraih. Mata itu... kalian tak akan percaya jika aku menganggapnya sebuah ancaman besar. Mata yang akan membuatku kehilangan semuanya.

Aku memijat kening untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian ini. Dan tak lama dapat kurasakan dingin dari sebuah gelas dan logam di permukaan dada. Stetoscope. Aku tahu alat itu. Kini semua orang mulai mengelilingi ranjang dimana aku berbaring dan sibuk dengan catatan ataupun alat-alat lain. Lee Sungmin—aku—tak akan seperti orang bodoh dengan bertanya 'dimana aku'. Karena semua pemandangan saat ini sudah menjelaskan dimana aku berada.

Kecuali satu hal.

Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun di sini?

"Apa aku sudah kembali ke Korea?" malang saat mendengar suara ini tak lagi terdengar percaya diri. Ah, kurasa ini hanya efek dari sakit kepala. Aku tak merasakan hal aneh yang mungkin dapat merusak pita suara.

"Ya. Kau sudah di Seoul. Kami memindahkanmu satu minggu yang lalu." Suara Kyuhyun seperti satu-satunya yang memiliki hak bicara. Dokter dan para suster masih sibuk dengan tubuhku. Ini makin menjengkelkan. "Kau tak lupa bukan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" dia mendekat dan tanpa izin duduk di atas ranjang yang sama denganku. Dan sial aku terlalu lemah untuk mengusirnya.

"Hanya satu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sedikit demi sedikit kubangun arogansi dalam suara ini.

"Ya?" Baik. Cho Kyuhyun merespon terlalu manis untuk seseorang yang selalu membuatnya berada dalam situasi sulit.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Belum. Aku dapat melihatnya mengawasi orang-orang yang kini satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya seorang dokter muda yang sepertinya ingin sekali menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Uhm.. Sungmin-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" aku memicingkan mata mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Namun demi sebuah sufiks yang bernama sopan-santun, aku tak bisa mengabaikan.

"Lebih baik. Hanya sedikit sakit kepala. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk menguranginya, dokter."

Kyuhyun menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan misterius. Aku ingin tahu ada apa. Namun kuputuskan untuk diam saat ini. "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya. Yang sewajarnya pertanyaan itu adalah bagianku saat ini.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Semua baik. Sakit kepalamu hanya efek dari tidur panjang. Aku sudah memasukkan _propifenason*_ dosis rendah ke dalam cairan nutrisimu. Rasa sakit itu akan hilang dengan segera."

"Sebaiknya memang seperti itu." Aku kembali memijat kening perlahan.

Sang dokter tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang kubaca sebagai _'aku pergi kalau begitu'._ Dan tentu saja tersenyum padaku.

Kemudian kami benar-benar hanya tinggal berdua di dalam kamar rawat yang cukup besar menurutku. "Jadi... kenapa kau masih di sini? Jika tidak salah ingat, aku meninggalkanmu dengan banyak pekerjaan sebelum pergi. Dan mendengar aku hanya tertidur selama kurang lebih satu minggu, kau tidak mungkin sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum miringnya. Satu lagi hal yang sangat kubenci. Sangat tidak nyaman. Alih-alih menanggapi perkataanku, ia bergerak untuk membantu menarik tuas agar bagian kepala ranjang lebih tinggi. "Kau selalu mengatakan 'duduk, jika sedang bicara'. Sudah cukup?"

Aku diam. Memang sudah cukup, posisi ini sudah sangat nyaman. Sakit kepalaku berkurang.

"Kau memang benar sudah meninggalkanku dengan banyak pekerjaan. Dan kau memang tak pernah berniat bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Kau atasan yang buruk."

"Perhatikan kalimatmu, Kyuhyun. Aku atasanmu." Aku menatapnya tajam. Ada apa dengannya? Mengingat aku adalah atasan yang sangat gila dengan sikap hormat, rasanya Kyuhyun sudah melewati batas yang seharusnya ketika tengah berinteraksi denganku. Atau... sepertinya dia memang selalu begitu? Oh, sakit kepala tadi sepertinya membuatku bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku tak pernah melupakan hal itu."

Aku mulai jengah dengan percakapan ini, "Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja walau sendirian. Dan jangan khawatir. Lusa aku sudah bisa kembali bekerja dan membuat kalian semua sibuk serta semakin membenciku."

"Kurasa... itu akan sedikit sulit, Sungmin."

Bicara apa orang ini? Namun aku tak ingin menghiraukannya. Kantung kemihku sudah penuh. Aku ingin ke kamar kecil segera. "Aah!" ada apa ini? Lutut kananku serasa nyeri. Apa aku terluka parah karena kecelakaan itu.

Namun seketika hal aneh baru kusadari, dan semua terasa semakin mendebarkan ketika Kyuhyun menahan lengan ini saat aku berniat menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh.

"Sungmin... dengarkan aku—"

Dengar apa? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau menahanku? Dan kenapa rasanya begitu ringan? Aku dapat merasakan detak jantung ini bergerak semakin cepat. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Kyuhyun justru semakin keras menggeggam lengan bahkan pundakku.

"Tidak... kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku. Ini tidak lucu, Kyuhyun." Tak ada yang bisa kubanggakan. Saat ini rasa takut mengalahkan segalanya. Seharusnya kalimat tadi terdengar menjengkelkan. Tapi... aku bahkan tak lagi yakin dengan hal itu.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku. Kau terluka parah, dan satu-satu cara untuk membuatmu selamat adalah—"

Aku menggeleng. Kumohon Kyuhyun... jangan katakan itu. Brengsek! Brengsek! Kubilang jangan katakan!

"Mereka harus memotongnya. Infeksinya sudah tak bisa ditangani."

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Kyuhyun kau benar-benar idiot! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka melakukannya?! Kenapaaaaa?!

"Brengsek! Brengsek kau! Aaaaakkkkkhhhhh... Aaaakkkkkkhhhhh!"

Aku mulai melempar semuanya. Semua terlihat buruk. Apa lagi? Aku tak suka mengapa ada bantal di sini. Aku melemparnya. Lalu? Apa yang mereka pasang di lenganku? Berani-beraninya mereka menusuk lenganku dengan jarum. Kyuhyun ini, sakit! Kau harus tahu bahwa ini sakit!

;;;

Kyuhyun hampir menyerah menghadapi Sungmin saat ini. Ranjang tempatnya berbaring sudah sangat berantakan. Belum lagi darah segar yang berasal dari tangan Sungmin kini mewarnai sebagian selimut dan sisi tempat tidur yang awalnya berwarna putih.

Sungmin memberontak dan masih berusaha melemparkan apa saja. Ia bahkan mencakar dan memukul Kyuhyun yang saat itu mau tak mau memeluknya, mencegah Sungmin menyakiti dirinya. Sekejap pemuda itu merasa tolol karena dengan melakukan tindakan tersebut, ia harus merelakan lengannya terluka akibat cakaran.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil menekan tombol panggil yang terletak di atas tempat tidur pasien. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu orang-orang datang setelahnya, sambil tetap menahan tubuh Sungmin yang mengamuk.

::::::::::

_-flashback before accident-_

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan punya wajah lagi untuk datang ke kantor ini."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan hanya bisa menahan napas ketika rapat pagi itu diakhiri dengan 'sapaan' Sungmin pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Aku mempertaruhkan semua kepercayaan dalam bekerja hanya kepada manusia yang memakai otaknya, bukan tubuhnya. Dan hari ini aku ingin surat pengunduran dirimu sudah ada di atas meja sebelum jam makan siang." Sungmin berdiri, kemudian menghampiri seseorang yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menangis sesenggukan. Rambut panjang merahnya menghalangi pandangan. Namun tak menghalangi Sungmin untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, "Kau beruntung karena aku tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita, Jess. Tapi jika kau berpikir aku melakukan ini karena alasan kau sudah menggoda Siwon, kau salah besar." Sungmin semakin dekat dan suaranya semakin kecil, "Dia partner terbaikku di atas ranjang. Dan semua orang tahu, aku tak akan melepaskan siapapun yang memberikan keutungan padaku."

...

"Jessica memecahkan kaca mobilmu." Kyuhyun mengakhiri laporannya dengan satu kabar berita hangat.

"Aku justru memperkirakan yang lebih buruk." Sungmin masih sibuk dengan semua dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Rencana proyek pengeboran migas di daerah potensial sudah hampir menuju akhir. Saat ini ia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk observasi lokasi. "Jadi, jalang itu ada di kantor polisi sekarang? Aku tidak keberatan jiak mereka mau menahannya selama beberapa hari di sana. Hal itu akan memberikan pengalaman yang berharga bagi kelanjutan hidupnya."

Sungmin bicara dengan segala keangkuhan dan sikap dingin. Hal itu terjadi bukan karena dirinya membenci (mantan) anak buahnya yang cantik itu. Sungmin tahu orang lain masih akan membencinya walaupun ia menyumbang berton-ton beras untuk masyarakat kurang mampu. Sungmin hanya ingin—sekali lagi—memberitahu pada semuanya betapa ia tak akan membiarkan serangga kecil mengganggu konsentrasinya dalan melakukan sesuatu apapun.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih sibuk merapikan semua berkas. "Perjalananmu akan panjang. Siwon menelepon tadi, dan membuat janji untuk bercinta denganmu nanti malam."

Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Kau masih di kantor, jadi jaga ucapanmu. Dan kau harus ingat kalau aku adalah—"

"Atasanmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Untuk itulah aku melakukan semua perintahmu, menjaga semua jadwal agar dapat kau jalani dengan baik, termasuk kegiatan panasmu di atas ranjang. Semua sudah kuatur—"

"Kyuhyun!"

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, "Aku sudah meletakkan tiket penerbanganmu ke Maroko untuk lusa di laci meja." Kemudian beranjak pergi.

Namun belum sampai ia membuka pintu, Kyuhyun berbalik, "Ah, ada satu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apa membeli kondom juga termasuk dalam daftar pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan?"

Sungmin menatap tajam, namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Well, _walaupun aku tak tahu apa gunanya kalian memakai benda itu, aku tetap mempersiapkannya. Mungkin pria memang bisa hamil. Aku memilihkan _strawberry_ untuk malam panjangmu. Sampai jumpa." Kalimat tadi diucapkan dengan penuh kebencian yang mendarah daging. Kemudian pintu tertutup dengan bunyi _'blam'_ halus.

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

.

_*propifenason : golongan obat dengan bahan aktif untuk meredakan rasa nyeri atau sakit._

_**A/N: **__I think this not gonna be so long fanfic. Sorry for typos and didn't mention anything at first place. Anyway.. mind u come in throughout my journey? Thanks for reading ^^ _

_-venus-_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku ingin Siwon di sini."

Kyuhyun cukup dibuat jengkel untuk bicara dengan punggung Sungmin. Pekerjaannya menumpuk. Ponselnya tak pernah berhenti berdering sejak pagi tadi. Lebih dari dua puluh pesan dengan berbagai karakter emosi belum sempat dibalas. Dan ia masih di sini terjebak dengan rengekan 'aku-ingin-Siwon-disini'. Kyuhyun pernah bersumpah ia akan menghajar Sungmin kapanpun ada kesempatan, dan rasanya saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Atau mungkin tidak...

"Sungmin bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti anak berumur enam tahun?" Kyuhyun bukan tidak ingin membawa lelaki brengsek itu kemari. Satu-satunya jalan yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah menghubungi Siwon secepat mungkin dan menyerahkan segala urusan pasien malang ini pada pria itu. Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya—setidanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik di hari pertama Sungmin kehilangan segala pertahanan diri saat mengetahui dirinya berubah cacat. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa efeknya adalah seumur hidup.

Tapi pria tersebut seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Kyuhyun berpikir apakah mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki hubungan _romantic-gay_ seperti yang selalu ia dengar baik dari mulut arogan Sungmin ataupun kalimat-kalimat kotor Siwon yang tak sengaja terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan atasannya pada tiap kesempatan.

Lee Sungmin jelas butuh seseorang saat ini untuk menguatkannya, dan jelas ia hanya punya segelintir nama dalam daftar mengingat Sungmin bukan seseorang yang membiarkan dirinya disukai banyak orang. Salahkan sikapnya yang memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun beruntung di dunia ini tidak ada yang benar-benar mati dengan luka fisik akibat perkataan seseorang—walaupun teori itu masih berlaku untuk luka psikologis. Karena jika ada, Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang akan mengisi daftar utama dengan status pembunuh paling keji di dunia.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Dia tak terlihat dimanapun."

Kyuhyun bersumpah sudah mencoba menghubungi pria bernama Choi Siwon itu. Dia tak pernah berbohong pada Sungmin. Mengingat ketidakjujuran adalah hal paling sensitif dalam lingkungan kerja bersama Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban berarti selain kalimat 'aku-ingin-Siwon' yang terucap begitu frustasi.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun harus segera kembali berkerja!

"Aku pergi. Akan kucoba untuk terus menghubunginya." Kyuhyun mencoba mengkesampingkan naluri kemanusiaannya dan mendorong pintu untuk segera keluar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Hero... when I instruct a word to attack, it burns my self for gain power.**_

_**...I'm indeed the sourch of power"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tahu hari ini pun akan jadi salah satu yang terpanjang. Tapi semua seperti terbayar untuk satu sesi pembicaraan dengan dewan direksi. Senyuman pendek-pendek bahkan tak luput, walaupun kadang dirinya tak menyadari. Ia tak ingin repot mengangkat kotak logam saat benda itu berdering dengan volume rendah. Kyuhyun hanya menekan tombol _loudspeaker._

"**Kyuhyun-ah..."**

Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan untuk berkonsentrasi pada suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"**Tolong jangan katakan kau masih di kantor."** Suara tersebut terdengar bagai campuran rasa kesal, khawatir, dan mungkin sedikit kerinduan yang masih sangat malu-malu. **"Aku sudah tak bisa marah jika kau katakan bahwa dirimu lupa dengan janji hari ini. Tapi kumohon katakan kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." **Wanita itu kembali memelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hyun, maafkan aku."

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan wajah kecewa kini sudah memenuhi seluruh ekspresi wajah seseorang di sana.

"Aku tidak lupa dengan hari ini. Hanya saja... aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku benar-benar akan pergi. Waktu itu kubilang, aku akan mencobanya." Ia bicara denan intonasi perlahan dan cukup hati-hati. Walaupun wanita dalam _line_ teleponnya tak akan pernah marah—sekalipun dia memiliki banyak alasan untuk marah padanya, wanita itu tetap kekasihnya. Dan tidak seharusnya ia bersikap egois (sekalipun saat ini Kyuhyun memang sedang menunjukkan sikap egoisnya).

"**Amber akan memukulku."** Suara tersebut kembali terdengar pasrah.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu aku akan menghajar Donghae nantinya. Dia harus kuperingatkan untuk lebih memperhatikan gadis tomboy itu agar tidak mudah memukul orang." Tangannya kembali sibuk bergerak di atas _keyboard._ Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berpengalaman untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan sambil masih mendengarkan kekasihnya mengeluh. Tapi jika kalian ingin Kyuhyun jujur, delapan puluh persen didedikasikan untuk pekerjaannya. _Well, _Kyuhyun hanya cukup mendengarkan tanpa harus beradu argumentasi atau semacamnya. Dia dan Seohyun adalah pasangan yang tidak akan saling berteriak satu sama lain. Mereka berdua cukup tenang.

"Aku akan menghubungi Donghae sehabis ini dan meminta maaf. Saat aku memiliki sedikit waktu untuk sejenak melarikan diri dari kantor, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah sakit—atau dimanapun saat itu kau berada, untuk segera mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Amber." Kyuhyun memberikan janjinya sebelum mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia cukup pintar dengan mengucapkan 'memiliki-sedikit-waktu' agar tidak terikat dengan janjinya.

Katakan Cho Kyuhyun memang egois. Walaupun ia bersikap begitu manis pada semua orang, Kyuhyun memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya hingga tak membiarkan apapun atau siapapun menghalangi.

Satu alasan yang membuatnya tetap bertahan bekerja dengan Lee Sungmin.

Karena pria itu adalah 'arah' yang harus dia ikuti untuk sampai pada keinginannya.

Satu lagi panggilan. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kapan ia benar-benar bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dengan semua _draft_ pekerjannya?

"Halo."

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membuat alisnya beradu, suara orang di sana terdengar serius. "Ya benar."

"Aku menelepon karena Tuan Lee Sungmin..."

;;;;;

Kyuhyun tak percaya bahwa dirinya berlari dari saat kakinya berpijak pada lantai parkir rumah sakit sampai pada sebuah paviliun dimana Sungmin dirawat. Bekerja lama dengan pemuda itu membuat Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana konteks 'kualitas' yang harus ia berikan. Tak ayal kamar rawat yang disiapkan saat Sungmin dipidahkan adalah juga yang terbaik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun hampir membetak dengan pertanyaannya.

"Pergantian _sift_ perawat. Aku tak percaya hanya dalam lima belas menit Tuan Lee bisa lepas dari pengawasan kami. Kami minta maaf, Tuan Cho. Kami berjanji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan keras. Ia tak percaya, bahkan untuk harga yang sangat mahal, rumah sakit ini tetap saja bisa melakukan kesalahan. "Lalu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?" tenaganya sudah hampir habis untuk sekedar melakukan adu mulut mengenai teori _customer-satisfaction._

Mereka harus tahu bahwa lima belas menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang Lee Sungmin untuk dapat memenangkan hati sponsor. Dewan direksi tak pernah meragukan kecepatannya dalam mengambil keputusan, walaupun itu berarti tak akan pernah ada waktu 'rapat' untuk sekedar melakukan pembagian informasi dalam satu rutinitas kebersamaan seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh para eksekutif muda. Berinteraksi dengan para senior, membangun hubungan lebih dekat dengan salah satu anak gadis mereka untuk membuat hubungan kerjasama bisnis berlangsung abadi dari generasi ke generasi.

Namun Sungmin tak memiliki ketertarikan dengan semua itu. Disamping orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda, pemuda itu selalu memperlakukan 'waktu' hanya sebagai _one-night-stand-partner_ dalam hidupnya.

Dan sekarang apa? Lima belas menit? Lalu mereka menemukan Sungmin tergeletak penuh luka karena jatuh dari tangga.

"Pergelangan tangan dan tulang hidungnya patah. Tapi tidak terlalu parah."

"Kakinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya seakan bagian tubuh itu adalah hal yang paling penting untuk saat ini.

"Lukanya sudah cukup kering walaupun masih harus tetap tertutup. Dan... aku tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur dengan kondisi kaki kanannya yang tidak memiliki lutut. Dia tak terluka di bagian itu."

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Ia melihat Sungmin tertidur dengan gurat kegelisahan masih tergambar jelas. Gulungan perban bertambah di area pergelangan tangan kanan, dan satu lagi di sekitar hidungnya.

Ia masih berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya. Sungmin betul-betul terlihat bukan siapa-siapa jika seperti ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, potongan pembicaraannya dengan beberapa dewan direksi siang ini membuatnya terjebak dalam dilema.

_-flashback-_

"Walaupun kesehatan fisiknya sudah membaik, namun dokter masih meragukan perihal keadaan psikis."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Cepat atau lambat keadaan Sungmin akan sampai pada mereka-mereka yang memberi keputusan. Ia sedikit mengumpat. Sungmin begitu terlihat tegar dan tidak takut pada apapun, bahkan mungkin jika harus 'kehilangan'. Namun saat ini rasanya sulit bersikap percaya diri akan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin nanti. _'Aku seharusnya memang menghajarmu selagi punya kesempatan.'_

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan membuat pembicaraan ini bertele-tele. Besok kami akan segera mengurus perpindahan posisimu sebagai _leader_ pada divisi perencanaan. Kami sangat menyesal bahwa harus mengambil keputusan untuk segera me-non-aktifkan Lee Sungmin dari posisi itu. kuharap kau tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk menangani semua pekerjaan di tanganmu mulai saat ini. Kau cukup lama bersama Sungmin, dan jika harus memutuskan untuk mengganti posisinya dengan orang lain, kami hanya memilihmu."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan segera kembali. Tak bisakah kita... menunggu?"

Namun pria paruh baya itu menggeleng, "Aku khawatir pekerjaan tidak bisa melakukan itu, Cho. Semua tanggal tidak bisa diubah. Dan kau harus segera menggenggam semua hal hingga tak ada sedikitpun celah untuk bisa dimanfaatkan para pesaing kita di luar sana."

_-end flashback-_

"Kau membangun kekuatan. Tapi kau membuat dirimu sendiri sebagai bahan bakarnya, Sungmin."

::::::::::

"Dia membatalkan janjinya lagi, bukan?" Nada sinis berasal dari mulut gadis itu.

"Amber, berapa kali kukatakan kalau Kyuhyun tidak pernah berjanji untuk datang. Ia hanya mengatakan akan mencobanya." Seohyun mengulang kalimat Kyuhyun yang digunakan sebagai alasan tidak pergi untuk makan malam bersama dengan teman-teman masa kecilnya.

"Maksudmu mencoba untuk membatalkannya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padamu sampai kau tidak menyadari kekasihmu tubuh menjadi pria penuh janji palsu setiap harinya—"

"Liu.."

Amber merasakan sebuah lengan besar menggenggam tangannya. Donghae ada di sampingnya, memanggil nama kecilnya. Pria itu menggeleng untuk membuat gadisnya berhenti berkata kasar pada sahabatnya.

Dan Amber langsung menyesal.

"Maaf, Hyun. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Seohyun menggeleng, "Mungkin kau benar. Kyuhyun semakin jauh dari kita akhir-akhir ini. Saat ada kesempatan, aku akan coba bicara dengannya. Aku minta maaf padamu karena tak berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke sini." Wanita itu tersenyum menyesal, "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

"Kurasa mungkin kita yang harus lebih sering datang padanya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya." Donghae ikut angkat bicara. "Heechul mengatakan padaku kalau dia tengah menangani seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun di perusahaannya. Mungkin seorang bos. Aku ingat dia pernah bercerita mengenai atasannya yang 'sulit', namun bisa membmbingnya sampai pada posisi saat ini. Sepertinya tengah terjadi sesuatu."

"Heechul?" Amber menunjukkan wajah bahwa ia tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Teman doktermu itu?"

Donghae mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Aku mungkin salah dengar, tapi seingatku, Heechul bicara soal amputasi."

"Aaah... jadi Kyuhyun tengah kesulitan menangani semua pekerjaan karena atasannya tengah sakit. Aku benar, tidak?"

"Aku memiliki kekasih yang cerdas. Jadi rasanya seperti itulah keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini."

Seohyun tersenyum melihat interaksi pasangan di hadapannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin jika harus jujur, wanita itu begitu iri. Donghae muda adalah seorang yang lembut, namun menjadi satu-satunya pria dimana Amber—sahabatnya—dapat memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon dan berbelanja barang-barang wanita dengannya. Walaupun tidak secara keseluruhan karena Amber memang memiliki karakter asli _non-feminim_. Setidaknya ia bisa tampil pantas saat bersama Donghae.

Mereka tumbuh bersama. Dan jika membicarakan soal kehidupan masa kecil, Kyuhyun juga menjadi bagian dari cerita itu.

::::::::::

"Cukup, Lee Sungmin! Jangan lagi menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah manusia paling menderita di dunia ini. Setidaknya di hadapan wajahku. Kau tahu aku sudah muak melihatmu tanpa kekuatan. Kau tahu? Semua orang di perusahaan kini mungkin tengah melakukan doa bersama agar kau tak lagi kembali ke sana."

Sungmin diam. Pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik. Kedua telinganya terpasang _earphone_ walaupun sama sekali tak ada lagu yang mengudara. Sungmin hanya berusaha membuat Kyuhyun merasa diabaikan. Dia ingin melawan. Dia ingin membalas semua perkataan Kyuhyun yang sudah diuar batas. Dia ingin memukul Kyuhyun. Tapi... tidak sekarang. Ia memohon, jangan sekarang. Ia butuh waktu untuk menerima bahwa saat ini seorang Lee Sungmin tidak lagi... sempurna.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mendengarkan apapun di telingamu." Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan diri. "Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberitahu kabar ini secara langsung karena kondisi Sungmin saat ini tidak akan memungkinkannya membaca surat yang dikirim oleh perusahaan. "Kau di-non-aktif-kan, Lee Sungmin."

Sebuah keheningan mencekam hadir selepas kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak lagi menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tak menatap kemanapun. Kosong. Bahkan selama beberapa detik melupakan sebuah keharusan manusia—bernapas.

"Dan beri selamat padaku karena mulai hari ini akan menggantikanmu. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun frustasi menunggu reaksi Sungmin. Setidaknya ia ingin sekali membuat pemuda itu marah dan kembali menjadi Sungmin yang penuh intimidasi dan arogan.

Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau sudah lama menunggu saat ini terjadi, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tak melihat sedikitpun emosi dari kedua mata itu.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan banyak orang nantinya."

;;;;;

Seohyun masih mengenakan pakaian perawat saat menemukan Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di atas sofa apartemennya. "Kyuhyun-ah... kapan kau datang? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu." Wanita itu terkejut, namun masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Melihat pakaian yang Seohyun pakai, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia juga belum lama kembali dari rumah sakit. "Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kode rahasia rumahmu mulai sekarang. Terlalu lelah menunggu untuk kau bisa membuka pintu." Ia tersenyum lemah, ke mudian menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "Kemari, Hyun".

Wanita itu menurut.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Seohyun, yang selanjutnya membuat wanita itu berdebar. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun menggunakan dirinya sebagai sandaran. Kyuhyun selalu jadi yang paling kuat di antara hubungan masa kecil mereka. Kyuhyun selalu menjaganya, menemaninya bermain, melakukan hal-hal yang tak sepatutnya seorang anak laki-laki lakukan, dan menjadi satu-satunya yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak menolak saat Seohyun menginginkan hubungan mereka berubah dari 'sahabat' menjadi 'kekasih'.

Namun ia seperti kehilangan Kyuhyun yang dulu dalam beberapa tahun ini. Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah pekerja keras. Kyuhyun sekarang adalah orang yang paling sulit ditemui, bahkan walau hanya sekedar memintanya hadir dalam acara ulang tahun sahabat-sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Seohyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hyun... apa kau percaya aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, Kyuhyun justru melontarkan pertanyaan lagi dan membuat wanita di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau... selalu jadi yang terbaik, Kyuhyun." Seohyun memutuskan tak ingin terhanyut dalam banyaknya pertanyaan yang membingungkan. "Orang akan selalu membutuhkanmu."

Seohyun berusaha menaruh dirinya sebagai 'orang' yang dimaksud. Disamping Kyuhyuh justru menghadirkan orang lain dalam pikirannya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, L_ee _Sungmin?"_

;;;;;

Sungmin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengepak seluruh barangnya. Karena memang tak banyak yang Kyuhyun bawa. Hanya barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti sikat gigi, sabun, dan perlengkapan kebersihan lain. Ia memiliki yang lebih baik di rumah. Dan untuk pakaian, sepanjang perawatan Sungmin hanya memakai piama bersih yang disediakan rumah sakit. Jadi ia tak membutuhkan banyak yang sebelumnya harus dibawakan dari rumah.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menghubungiku, Min."

Sungmin menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak percaya waktudua puluh tahun tidak membuat nama kecil itu berubah. Kau tahu aku akan menyentuh tiga puluh dalam satu tahun ini."

Pria itu tertawa pelan. Tawa yang begitu berwibawa dan hangat. "Kau masih terlihat dua puluh saat ini. Dan 'sepuluh' khusus di mataku."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah, "Sepuluh tahun? Aku benar-benar _immortal_ dimatamu, Hankyung." Ia mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Melihat foto-fotomu di majalah bisnis, aku sempat menyerah akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau semakin menakjubkan." Pria bernama Hankyung itu bicara dengan raut tak percaya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia bahagia.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mencoba memanfaatkanmu, Hankyung? Kau seharusnya mengajarku selagi bisa. Aku selalu datang padamu jika sudah benar-benar merasa kesepian dan tak punya siapapun." Sungmin menatap pria di hadapannya dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tahu dirinya tak akan pantas menerima semua kebaikan Hankyung. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun.

Hankyung menghampiri Sungmin, ia menyentuh wajah yang semakin kehilangan sinarnya dua puluh tahun lalu. Sungmin tidak seharusnya mengalami semua ini. Jika saja kejadian laknat itu tak pernah terjadi, jika saja orang tuanya tidak menggunakan cara kotor untuk menghancurkan keluarga kecil itu, hanya demi sebuah perusahaan. Pemuda ini akan tetap jadi Sungmin yang ceria. Menjadi Sungmin yang akan terus tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku berhutang padamu, Sungmin. Sejak kau memutuskan untuk tidak membenci kedua orang tuaku dan membiarkan mereka tetap memberikan kehidupan mewah padaku. Saat itulah kau berhak penuh untuk menggunakanku sebagai apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Sungmin tahu kalimat itu harusnya dapat menyakiti. Ia membuat seseorang untuk terus berada dalam bayan-bayang hidupnya karena berhutang seumur hidup. Sungmin tak memiliki siapapun. Namun karena dirinya adalah sumber kekuatan, takdir akan selalu membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat bergerak dinamis.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya. Kau berhutang seumur hidup padaku, Hankyung. Sekarang berikan ciuman terbaikmu padaku."

::::::::::

Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kini ia adalah motor penggerak bagi timnya. Walaupun bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai orang kepercayaan dari manusia paling dibenci di bangunan ini, ia tak akan menggunakan cara Sungmin untuk memimpin. Tegas bukan berarti harus memberikan komentar yang dapat menyakiti. Bergerak dan memutuskan dengan cepat, bukan berarti mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun memiliki caranya sendiri. Ia lebih suka membuat orang lain nyaman hingga semua perintahnya terdengar bagai sebagai sebuah dedikasi yang harus mereka lakukan. Sebuah harga yang harus dibayar karena penghasilan besar tiap bulan yang masuk ke rekening mereka.

Namun semakin ia berusaha, rasanya semakin sulit.

"Delapan belas hari kerja dengan satu atau dua karyawan yang meminta izin tidak bekerja setiap hari bukan hal yang kuharapkan dari awal kinerjamu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah melihat karyawan yang berlari untuk sampai pada mesin absensi karena mereka tak ingin kehilangan satu menit."

"Mereka cukup tertekan dengan kepemimpinan Sungmin. Aku hanya memberikan hak-hak mereka." Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan argumentasinya. Ia memiliki lebih dari lima puluh _man power_ dalam timnya. Satu atau dua orang yang mengajukan cuti tak akan memberikan dampak signifikan. Lagipula semua masih berjalan sesuai prosedur. "Kau hanya masih terpengaruh dengan suasana kerja Lee Sungmin."

Tuan Kim seperti tidak bisa menerima perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu semua masih dibawah kontrol, Tuan Cho. Tapi dewan direksi memiliki pandangan lain. Mereka menganggap kau terlalu 'mudah'. Para investor mempertaruhkan uangnya untuk jangka panjang. Aku paham jika kau ingin memberikan kenyamanan pada tim mu. Aku mengapresiasikan itu. Namun kau harus ingat, manusia adalah makhluk yang akan selalu meminta lebih. Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa suatu saat mereka yang akan mengontrolmu, bukan sebaliknya."

"Aku bukan diktator." Kyuhyun masih defensif. Pria tua di hadapannya hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya.

Hari berganti minggu, dan menginjak pada bulan ketiga, Kyuhyun dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana setiap harinya ada saja karyawan yang terlambat, kursi kosong, jam istirahat yang bertambah dengan sendirinya, dan banyak lagi kekacauan kecil. Sekali lagi, ini memang tak berdampak besar pada proyek besar perusahaan. Semua masih terkendali. Hanya saja... Kyuhyun merasa tak lagi dipandang.

Dulu, walaupun statusnya masih sebagai orang kepercayaan Sungmin, mereka semua memperlakukannya hampir sama dengan bagaimana mereka bersikap pada Sungmin. Dulu semua orang menganggapnya adalah bayangan Sungmin yang akan menghampiri siapapun jika melakukan kesalahan. Mengembalikan semua kenerja yang (walaupun sedikit) terlihat tak semestinya. Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya adalah seorang yang tepat untuk melakukan evaluasi pekerja, walaupun tidak dalam posisi diktator seperti halnya Sungmin, namun semua mendengarkannya.

Kyuhyun menatap layar komputer yang mati. Perusahaan berjalan dengan semestinya, namun ia tak mengerti mengapa setiap hari selalu saja ada yang menghilang. Kepercayaan diri sebuah eksistensi adalah isu yang terus berkembang dalam kepalanya.

Melalui sebuah pemikiran panjang, malam ini akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu. Dia tahu bintang tak memiliki sinar sejati. Mereka bukan apa-apa tanpa matahari. Pusat dari segala pergerakan alam semesta. Sebuah kapal besar tak akan membawa ratusan ribu orang untuk menyeberang samudera tanpa bahan bakar. Kyuhyun sadar siapa sebenarnya sumber dari segala kekuatan selama ini.

Dan Kyuhyun akan membawanya kembali.

::::::::::

"Perusahaanmu seperti tengah tertidur. Aku sanksi proyek migas yang kalian lakukan di daerah timur tengah dan afrika akan berpindah tangan. Kurasa aku harus melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit saham di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sungmin?" Hankyung melipat koran pagi dan menaruhnya di atas meja di mana sarapan tersaji.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi rasanya semua investor akan berpikir sepertimu." Sungmin masih sibuk dengan kaki palsunya. Selama tiga bulan ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak bergantung pada kursi roda, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar tabungan dalam rekening pribadinya untuk sebuah terapi.

Hankyung terus bersamanya, walaupun ia tak akan pernah diberi izin untuk membiayai secara materi, namun Hankyung memang ada untuk membuat Sungmin tidak jatuh miskin setelah diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Lelaki itu menyediakan semua kebutuhan Sungmin di apartemen barunya. Mengingat semua fasilitas yang Sungmin miliki dulu adalah milik perusahaan, dan sejatinya jika seseorang sudah tak lagi berhubungan dengan perusahaan tersebut, semua akan dikembalikan.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang menggantikanmu sekarang di sana." Hankyung menatap Sungmin yang sudah berada di meja makan. Duduk di hadapannya dengan sedikit keringat di kening. Sesi memasang kaki palsu memang selalu menjadi bagian yang melelahkan bagi Sungmin dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan pria itu akan selalu menolak bantuan.

"Siapapun dia. Kurasa memang sudah kehilangan sumber kekuatannya." Sungmin menaruh makna kalimat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak yakin siapa atau apa 'sumber kekuatan' yang dimaksud. Namun memang seperti itulah kehidupan. Jika ia bukan 'bahan bakar', maka dia adalah 'yang-membutuhkan-bahan-bakar'.

'_Bagus Sungmin, hanya memiliki satu kaki sama sekali tak membuatmu kehilangan kepercayaan diri sebagai seorang yang berada dalam posisi 'sumber kekuatan.' _Sungmin menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau tersenyum? Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" Hankyung menantap intens seseorang di hadapannya saat menyadari bibir itu tersenyum. Bukan sebuah kebahagiaan. Itu senyuman kepercayaan diri dan penghinaan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Siapapun akan membenci senyuman itu.

"Apapun itu, aku tak ingin kau tahu." Sungmin melempar senyum menggoda setelahnya.

Hankyung terkekeh, "Aku membenci senyumanmu yang tadi. Tapi yang baru saja itu cukup berbahaya. Kau sedang menggodaku, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersenyum, "Apa kau akan terus memainkan peran sebagai kekasih gay? Aku mulai khawatir kau tidak bisa keluar dari lingkaran hitam ini." ujarnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, membuat wajahnya lebih dekat pada seseorang di seberang meja."

Dan pria di sana melakukan hal yang sama. "Selama 'kau' adalah partnernya, aku tak keberatan." Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Sungmin dengan penuh kelembutan selama beberapa detik.

"Sepertinya aku harus melepas benda ini lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa melakukannya dengan kaku palsumu itu." Hankyung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkedip.

::::::::::

"Aku tak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tersenyum. Penuh. Percaya. Diri. Sebuah senyuman yang tak akan bisa dimiliki oleh mereka yang tak memiliki apapun untuk membuat orang lain bersinar. Dan Sungmin memiliki semuanya. Kecerdasan, keangkuhan, harga (diri) tinggi, dan... rencana. Siapapun yang depresi akan sebuah pencapaian, akan berani membayar mahal dan bertahan dengan Sungmin hingga akhirnya pemuda itu membuat mereka berada di puncak kontrol svcara penuh.

"Jadi kau sudah menggantikan Choi Siwon dengan yang lain?"

Pertanyaan acak menurut Sungmin. Namun ia tahu saat Kyuhyun melihatnya mencium seseorang sebelum keluar dari mobil, pria itu akan mempertanyakannya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan merengek untuk meminta Siwon kembali, bukan?"

"Kau melakukannya waktu itu, Sungmin."

Keduanya kembali dimana saat paling sulit bagi Sungmin. Ia bersumpah tak memikirkan siapapun untuk membuat Kyuhyun segera pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengurusnya. Jadi nama Choi Siwon saat itu cukup berguna.

"Aku pastikan hal itu tak akan terulang."

Kyuhyun berdecak melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang dibuat sangat manis. Ada apa dengannya? Apa sekarang dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan dengan pasangan gay nya yang baru? Dan janji sehidup semati sudah terucap seperti dalam drama-drama?

"Kembalilah ke perusahaan. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat pembicaraan ini berlangsung tidak bertele-tele.

Sungmin (lagi-lagi) tersenyum. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa posisimu yang sekarang bisa melakukan itu semua, Kyuhyun? Seingatku, _leader _hanya dapat dipilih oleh dewan direksi."

Kyuhyun kini tersenyum. Senyum miring yang sangat dibenci oleh Sungmin. Ia sangat tahu bahwa posisi Sungmin saat ini bukan sebagai orang yang akan mengintimidasinya. "Kurasa sebelum dewan memutuskan apakah kau akan diaktifkan kembali, aku akan memintamu untuk terus menjadi pendukungku. Kau akan membantuku untuk 'membangunkan' semua orang.

Sungmin menanggapi dengan tenang, "Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku bersedia membantumu?"

(Satu lagi) senyuman miring.

"Karena Lee Sungmin masih mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

-to be continued-

.

.

_**A/N: **Sory for typos. __I think I have to tell why Sungmin and Kyuhyun become in this fate T_T_

_Well, I'm not a YAOI fan, frankly. I'm not one of fangirls who's gonna fall desperately when some guy do skinship with another. But... I do love Kyuhyun and Sungmin being together. So, this is a gift. I'll work hard to make a good story about them._

_I'm sorry for any (moment) random couple in this chapter. I have to tell you that its gonna be part of story, and really important. I promise to make a-so-damn-love-story between Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin, of chorse, at the line-gay-relationship. I'm not that confident to toss any mention story plot, since I have random though anyway ^^v so be ready to surprised..._

_I did decide to replace Siwon's role to Hankyung for some reason. Hope you guys still enjoy to read._

_Thanks for reading this fic..._

_-venus-_


	3. Chapter 3

_-20 years ago-_

Sungmin kecil menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Sejenak ia lupa dengan jajanan manis di tangan dan mulai mencari ke segala arah dari mana datangnya suara tersebut. Hari sudah hampir gelap, dan gang jalanan itu sungguh sepi. Kedua mata bulatnya berkedip ketika mengingat cerita-cerita hantu yang tadi ia dengar dari seorang kakek penjaja permen kapas.

"Ishh..." bocah itu meringis kesal. "Hantu itu tidak ada, kan?" ucapan tersebut terdengar berani, namun tidak dengan tatapannya. Sungmin cukup menyesal karena menolak untuk pulang bersama kakaknya.

Beberapa langkah, Sungmin semakin jelas mendengar tangisan itu, kemudian mendapati sepasang sepatu yang bergerak-gerak di balik tumpukan sampah-sampah rumah tangga. Dan hanya dalam sekejap, anak itu langsung menghela napas lega. _'Bukan hantu... syukurlah...'_

"Hey... hey..." Sungmin berusaha mendapatkan perhatian anak laki-laki yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya. Masih terisak. "Kenapa menangis? Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku... tersesat..." anak laki-laki itu menjawab sambil terisak.

Sungmin hanya bisa berkedip dan memasang wajah merengut. Jajanan manis tadi sudah habis, kini pikirnya sudah tak ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa ia berikan untuk menghibur bocah di hadapannya. "Hmm... ke kantor polisi saja." Ucapnya dengan lantang. Suara tenornya benar-benar bisa terdengar sampai ujung gang.

"Aku takut untuk pergi dari sini. Tadi ada anak-anak bertubuh besar yang menghadang jalanku. Mereka... mereka merampas uang dan barang-barang dari dalam tasku."

Sungmin terlihat kesal. Anak-anak itu pasti Shindong _hyung_ dan teman-temannya. Tak ada lagi yang seperti itu di sini. Mereka memang suka mengganggu anak-anak yang bertubuh kecil. "Sudah. Berhenti menangis. Aku akan mengantarmu kepada paman polisi. Jadi berdirilah."

"Tapi... mereka masih di sana."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan bilang pada mereka kalau kau adalah temanku."

"Huh?" bocah lelaki itu terlihat bingung.

Tak ada penjelasan. Sungmin hanya menarik lengan anak laki-laki tadi untuk segera mengikutinya. "Sudah hampir gelap, Eunhyuk _hyung _akan memarahiku jika sampai terlambat pulang."

"Hey, Sungmin! Apa dia temanmu?" benar saja. Mereka memang sudah menganggu anak ini tadi, pikir Sungmin.

"Kalian mengambil uangnya?"

Pertanyaan itu justru dijawab dengan tawa dari lima orang yang bersama Shindong.

"Kami akan pergi memberitahukan ini pada paman polisi. Jika kalian mencoba menghalangiku, akan kuadukan pada Eunhyuk _hyung _dan Hankyung." Sungmin bicara sangat lantang. Sebelah lengannya masih menggenggam jemari anak laki-laki tadi. Bocah itu sudah tidak menangis, tapi dia masih menunduk tak berani menatap siapun di sana.

"H-hey... jangan begitu, Sungmin-ah..." Salah satu dari mereka langsung merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas. "Ini... kami sudah memakainya sedikit. Jadi hanya ini yang tersisa."

Sungmin tak menghiraukan. Ia mulai akan beranjak lagi, ketika orang yang dipanggil Shindong _hyung_ itu mencegahnya. "Baiklah... baiklah... ini... ini... kukembalikan semuanya."

Bocah itu tersenyum diam-diam.

...

Ia memperhatikan wajah kecil Sungmin ketika masih saja belum bisa melepas senyum. Anak itu sepertinya sangat puas karena sudah berhasil mengelabui bocah-bocah nakal tadi. "Namamu Lee Sungmin, bukan?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

;;;;;

_-15 years ago-_

Kyuhyun yang berumur tiga belas tahun kini tengah mengenggam lengan seorang gadis dan menyembunyikan sosok ketakutan itu di balik tubuhnya yang jangkung. "Aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi kalian memaksa." Tangannya yang bebas memainkan sebuah kertas kecil. "Aku tidak jadi memberikan ini pada kalian."

Kertas contekan. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu siswa yang diminta membantu guru untuk mempersiapkan soal-soal ujian untuk senior-senior kelas tiga. Hanya membantu merapikan, dan kesempatan yang sangat besar untuk bisa membawa pulang satu lembar saja.

Kini ia tengah bertaruh dengan sekumpulan anak-anak kelas tiga yang memang sudah menunggunya untuk bisa membocorkan soal-soal ujian pada mereka. Namun hal yang paling tidak Kyuhyun suka akhirnya terlihat, mereka mengganggu salah satu siswa perempuan. "Jadi selamat mengerjakan ujiannya seorang diri."

"H-hey... kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada kami. Kau pikir kami tak bisa merebut itu sekarang? Kau lihat ada berapa orang di sini?" salah satu siswa mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun. Memberikan ancaman akan adanya kekerasan jika pemuda itu tidak memberi apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

"_Hey, Kyuhyun. Jangan tunjukan wajah penakutmu itu lagi di hadapan orang-orang. Tak akan ada gadis yang akan suka denganmu nanti. Pelajari apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi. Berbuat licik sesekali tidak akan sampai membunuh orang. Mengerti?!"_

Suara kelewat nyaring itu masih saja terus muncul di kepalanya tiap kali keadaan (hampir) serupa terulang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Kemudian mengangguk.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kertas tadi dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian membuka lipatan dan menjabarkan di depan para senior. "Kau bisa memiliki soal-soal ini. Jawabannya akan kuberikan jika kalian berlutut minta maaf padanya." Ia menunjuk gadis yang masih berdiri di belakang.

Salah satu senior tersenyum mengejek, "Kau mencoba menawar, Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak akan ada yang berlutut. Sekarang berikan semuanya padaku! Kau pikir kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal ini sekarang, hah? Kami akan menghajarmu nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas. Wajahnya ia buat seolah kecewa. "Ya sudah." Ia menyerahkan kertas soal ujian tadi, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi sambil berujar tenang, "Kalian punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum ujian dimulai.

Satu meter... dua meter... dan saat menginjak jarak lima meter Kyuhyun mendengar dari seseorang berteriak, "Yah, Cho Kyuhyun. Baiklah. Kau menang!"

Kyuhyun menatap dengan senyum miring ketika para senior itu menunduk dan berdiri di atas lutut mereka untuk meminta maaf pada siswi yang ketakutan tadi. Soal-soal ujian itu bukan main-main. Dibuat untuk diselesaikan selama dua jam adalah waktu jika siswa itu belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Apa yang diharapkan dari waktu lima belas menit dari para berandalan sekolah ini? Ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, giliran Kyuhyun untuk menepati janjinya. "Kalian lihat di atas pohon itu?" pemuda itu menunjuk _mahoni _besar yang rindang. Ada sebuah lentera tergantung tanpa lilin. "Aku meletakkan jawabannya di sana."

"Brengsek. Kau sengaja melakukan ini kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan giginya. "Masih ada waktu untuk memukulku? _Sunbae, _kau hanya punya sepuluh menit lagi."

Pemuda itu bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa ketika enam orang seniornya langsung menghambur dan saling menginjak untuk meraih lentera di atas pohon tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Seohyun."

::::::::::

Sungmin menatap jalan raya yang masih senantiasa ramai. Ia berdiri mematung tak jauh dari pintu keluar restoran tempat dirinya dan Kyuhyun baru saja bertemu. Wajahnya sekilas begitu tenang tanpa emosi apapun. Namun kedua poros indera penglihatannya masih menatap pada pergerakan manusia-manusia di jalan.

"_Karena Lee Sungmin masih mencintai Cho Kyuhyun."_

Ia membenci dirinya yang tak membiarkan bocah laki-laki itu menangis sendirian. Ia membenci bualannya hingga bisa mengembalikan uang yang dulu sudah dirampas padanya. Ia benci sudah menjadi kekuatannya. Ia benci harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan Sungmin semakin membenci diri sendiri yang harus mencintainya.

;;;;;

_-10 years ago-_

Desahan dan napas memburu, tetesan keringat pada permukaan kulit masing-masing, tarian lidah dalam setiap pertemuan ruang hangat, dan usaha mendominasi akan tubuh satu sama lain menjadi satu-satunya 'tarian' dinamis malam panjang tanpa rencana. Mereka menggigit, mengecap getir dan rasa asin dalam satu kesatuan harmoni gairah duniawi. Satu jalan terlarang untuk satu yang ingin memiliki, dan dimiliki bagi yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada batu bara ketika dipakai untuk membuat sebuah kapal besar bergerak?" Kyuhyun menatap berlian hitam yang sudah sarat akan kabut lelah dan gairah secara bersamaan. "Mereka terbakar, semakin menghitam, rapuh, kemudian hanya tersisa sebagai butiran abu yang terombang ambing bahkan hanya sebuah hembusan angin kecil."

Kini butiran air asin itu mengalir bersamaan dengan semua kekuatan. Malam itu mereka menjadi satu untuk pertama kalinya. Mengutuk diri sendiri akan semua takdir yang mempertemukan.

"Aku ingin menghancurkanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Satu-satunya yang akan hancur itu adalah kau, Sungmin. Kau akan menghancurkan dirimu untuk membuatku bersinar."

"Aku membencimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Kau tidak akan berhenti mencintaiku."

_-end of flashback-_

;;;;;

Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang berani, bertahan hidup dengan kecerdasannya yang arif. Semua karena bocah sepuluh tahun yang ditemuinya. Ia tak lagi menangis. Ia tampil menakjubkan di depan para gadis. Dan sesekali licik untuk menghadapi kerasnya hidup.

Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan terus mengingatnya. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai sumber kekuatan dan keberaniannya untuk melangkah. Haruskah ia bangga akan kenyataan itu? Pada kenyataannya tidak. Sungmin membuatnya semakin bersinar dan bergerak dinamis. Memiliki Sungmin di sekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun terus menapaki kesuksesan dalam berkarir.

Dan pemuda itu mulai takut kehilangan jati dirinya.

Berada di sekitar Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan dirinya.

"Min..."

Sungmin menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang justru terdengar lembut itu. "Oh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Hankyung tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Aku belum bicara apa-apa. Hanya beberapa kali memanggilmu. Ada apa? Apa pertemuan dengan rekan kerjamu tidak berlangsung baik? Kau tidak bicara sejak aku menjemputmu."

Sungmin menunduk. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia harus tertangkap 'basah' melamun. "Aku tidak tahu ini pertanda baik atau buruk." Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Hankyung. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengusir potongan-potongan masa lalu yang semakin sering terlihat. "Hankyung?" ia memanggil pria yang saat ini tengah mendekapnya, membuatnya tidak hanya sekedar bersandar. Kehangatan secara menyeluruh.

Hankyung menyukai jemarinya yang menyisir helaian rambut hitam Sungmin. Sangat lembut di telapak tangannya. "Hm?" pria itu menjawab panggilan.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat orang tuamu memutuskan untuk mengambil hak atas perusahaan kami?"

Hankyung seperti merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Sungmin—"

"Apa orang tuaku sudah membuat mereka marah? Melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada keluargamu?"

Hankyung tak punya apapun untuk dikatakan, "Sungmin... aku—" belum selesai lelaki itu terkejut, dirinya merasakan kelembutan yang familiar di antara perpotongan leher dan tulang pundaknya. Kemudian berlanjut pada kedua pergelangan tangan yang melingkar pada lehernya.

"Hankyung, berapa banyak percintaan yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyingkirkan aromanya dari tubuhku?" Sungmin terisak. "Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya, aku masih bisa mendengar desahan napasnya. Lidahnya masih terasa penuh berada di mulut ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Lihat. Bahkan saat ini aku begitu tanpa jarak denganmu. Tapi tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangannya."

Hankyung hanya berusaha menahan gemuruh di dada. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Sungmin, pria itu hanya menarik napas panjang, "Aku berharap bisa mengembalikan semuanya padamu."

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian tertidur dalam pelukan Hankyung.

::::::::::

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terbangun di atas sofa, masih dengan pakaian lengkap. Sakit kepala langsung menyergap saat ia mencoba untuk duduk. Pria itu tak mampu mengingat berapa banyak gelas anggur yang mengisi dahaganya tadi malam. Beruntung ia masih bisa mengenali rumah dan tidak salah masuk apartemen lain.

Sesaat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menghubungi Seohyun. Mungkin sekedar membantunya untuk menghilangkan efek mabuk. Tapi saat ia mencoba meraih ponsel dan mulai mencari dalam daftar nama, Kyuhyun langsung membatalkannya begitu saja. _'Tidak... dia bukan yang kubutuhkan saat ini.'_

"_Kau tidak mengingatku, Sungmin?"_

Kyuhyun mendengar lagi kilasan pertemuan dengan lelaki bermarga Lee itu sepuluh tahun silam. Jantungnya terasa hangat dan berdebar secara bersamaan. Sumber kekuatannya, pusat kehidupannya. Saat itu rasanya ia bagai dapat melompat hingga menyentuh langit. Kyuhyun menemukannya. Sungmin ada di hadapannya.

Ia ingat wajah itu, dua mata yang penuh kepercayaan diri, tulang hidung menawan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia menghirup aroma berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Aroma ketegasan dan keangkuhan. Dan bibir itu... bibir yang selalu bergerak untuk membuat orang harus selalu berdiri di pinggir jurang keputusan.

Namun sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin yang ia temui memiliki cahaya yang berbeda dari dua puluh tahun silam. Matahari pernah membuat pluto bersinar karena pantulan cahayanya. Namun tak pernah membuatnya mendekat. Pluto selalu berada jauh dari poros alam semesta tersebut. Sungmin tak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun berada benar-benar di dekatnya.

"_Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu, Kyuhyun."_

Suara Sungmin kembali terdengar di kepalanya.

"_...bercinta denganku malam ini._"

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang Sungmin maksudkan dengan 'pembuktian'. Sampai akhirnya semua hal terasa mudah dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya sebuah bayangan dulu, namun Sungmin tidak hanya memantulkan cahayanya, pemuda itu memberikannya. Kyuhyun bukan lagi bayangan. Ia berdiri di tempat yang sama, terlihat nyata, dinamis, tersentuh, dan melihat tanpa sadar membuatnya 'menghabiskan' sumber kekuatan yang Sungmin berikan.

Sungmin mencintainya...

"_Sekarang aku menyesal kenapa dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki jika harus bertemu denganmu."_ Suara Sungmin kecil menggelitik hatinya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kembali dalam kegelapan bagaimana wajah itu merengut begitu lucu. _"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan membenciku ya... kuarasa aku menyukaimu."_

Lee Sungmin masih mencintainya...

:::::::::

"Maafkan aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Aku harus kembali ke studio. Mereka mendadak menghubungiku." Donghae memberikan tatapan (rasa) bersalah pada kekasihnya. Dirinya harus datang lebih pagi dari biasanya ke tempat kerja. Dan hal itu berarti tidak mengantar Amber ke tempatnya berlatih.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya membuat Donghae mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum lega.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai. Kupastikan kita akan makan siang bersama hari ini. Kujemput kau di sanggar."

Ingin tahu apa yang Amber kerjakan? Dia seorang penari latar dan aktris drama musikal.

Amber mengangguk dan beranjak keluar mobil, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahannya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Donghae memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya. "Jangan sampai terluka." Pria itu berbisik halus membuat sang kekasih terbangun kembali dan ingat jika dirinya harus bernapas.

"O-oh..." Wajah Amber memerah.

Amber harus meyebrang untuk sampai pada halte bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Namun otaknya masih belum bekerja dengan benar. Ia terus saja memegangi wajahnya yang tak kunjung bersuhu normal kembali.

Dan ketika baru beberapa langkah ke depan, ia mendengar suara bising klakson dan merasakan tubuhnya seperti terhempas. Ia pasrah jika aspal jalanan akan membentur kepalanya saat ini. Semua terjadi hanya dalam dalam sepersekian detik. Begitu cepat.

;;;;;

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng ketika tak sengaja memergoki sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman di dalam mobil. Walaupun bukan sebuah ciuman penuh gairah. Ia sempat berpikir di dalam mobil adalah pasangan sesama jenis, namun ketika memperhatikan seseorang keluar dari sana, Sungmin tahu sosok dengan rambut cukup pendek dan pakaian casual itu adalah wanita. 'Gadis tomboy' pikirnya.

Pagi ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi menggunakan transportasi umum. Sekaligus mencoba diri jika orang-orang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh saat berjalan. Ia begitu percaya diri ketika orang-orang mulai mengabaikannya. Tak lagi memandang aneh pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sungmin sudah berada dalam kontrol penuh kaki 'baru'nya itu.

Kemudian hanya dalam beberapa detik, ia mengumpat.

Gadis tadi. Gadis tomboy yang ia lihat tadi dengan wajah bersemu merah saat keluar dari mobil sang kekasih. Kini masih saja berwajah bodoh, memegangi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dan... menyebrang pada lalu lintas ramai tanpa memperhatikan bahwa rambu belum memperbolehkannya melintas.

Suara klakson mobil begitu memekakkan telinga. Semua terjadi hampir bagai kecepatan cahaya. Tubuhnya membetur kaca depan sebuah mobil dan detik berikutnya sudah terhempas ke jalanan.

Semua orang di sana langsung berlarian, dan Sungmin merasakan pandangannya berubah gelap.

::::::::::

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Ia tak berhenti mondar-madir di dalam ruangan. Matanya sesekali memperhatikan jam antik besar yang berdiri angkuh di sudut ruangan. Sudah hampir jam makan siang, dan orang itu belum juga datang. Apakah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia gagal membuktikan teorinya? Apakah Sungmin menolak tawarannya? Dan bagaimana jika Sungmin memang tak pernah mencintainya?

Pria itu hampir gila memikirkan semuanya. Kemudian ia merampas kasar ponsel dari atas meja.

...

_-hospital-_

Pemandangan pertama yang Sungmin lihat saat membuka mata adalah seseorang membungkuk hormat padanya. Dan ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk, sosok itu langsung menghambur mendekat untuk membantu. "Aku.. baik-baik saja." Ujarnya walaupun tidak membuat orang tadi menghentikan gerakan membantu pada tubuhnya.

Dia gadis itu. Yang merona setelah mendapat ciuman dari kekasihnya, yang menyebrang jalan dengan seenaknya, yang hampir saja berada dalam posisinya sekarang. "K-kau... baik-baik saja _hyungnim_?" suaranya berat, namun siapapun masih bisa mengetahui jika sosok ini memang perempuan.

_Hyungnim?_ Kenapa gadis ini justru memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia benar perempuan, bukan? Pikir Sungmin.

"A-ah, maaf, jika aku lancang. Tapi aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu seperti apa." Amber bicara takut-takut. Ia sudah siap jika harus mendapat bentakan dari seseorang yang hari ini sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Aku minta maaf!" ia berdiri tegak dan kemudian membungkuk dalam beberapa kali.

Sungmin sungguh tak tahan melihatnya, "Hey... sudah... berhenti membungkuk. Kepalamu akan sakit nanti." ucapannya membuat Amber berhenti. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka, bukan?"

Amber menggeleng cepat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih. Semua karena dirimu—_hyung, _bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Mereka bilang tidak ada yang rusak, tapi aku ingin memastikan jika kau tidak merasakan sakit."

Sungmin menyetuh keningnya. Ia mendapati sebuah kasa tertempel di sana. "Hm... sepertinya akan ada bekas luka di sini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak ingin membuat gadis di hadapannya terus merasa bersalah.

"Tuhan... bagaimana ini?" wanita itu menunduk lagi. Wajah paniknya benar-benar lucu dimata Sungmin.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Amber. Amber Liu..."

"Kau bukan orang Korea?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Ah, kau bicara bahasa korea dari tadi. kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?" ia menggeleng dan sengaja membuat wajahnya terlihat bodoh. Kemudian lega saat melihat sosok di sana tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Kedua orang tuaku memang bukan warga negara ini. Tapi kami sudah lama menetap di Seoul."

Sungmin mengangguk, rasanya sudah cukup mengorek informasi mengenai siapa gadis yang sudah ia tolong beberapa jam lalu. Belum terlalu penting untuk tahu lebih jauh. Lagipula dirinya juga tak terluka parah. Semuanya akan berakhir damai.

"_Hyungnim,_ kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membawakannya secepat kilat ke sini. Kau tahu? Dulu aku pemegang rekor pelari tercepat di sekolah." Amber bicara dengan antusias. Ia seperti lupa tengah berada di mana saat ini.

Pemuda itu terkejut mendapati dirinya tertawa. Tawa yang sesungguhnya. Bukan tawa mengejek atau bahkan sebagai usaha membuat seseorang semakin merasa kecil ketika bicara dengannya. Sungmin tertawa. Ia dapat merasakan otot-otot wajahnya mengendur dan terasa nyaman. Amber membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia temui lagi sejak dua puluh tahun lalu.

Satu hal yang tidak Sungmin ketahui, gadis itu juga merasakan kehangatan yang sama...

"Ah. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi... kaki kananmu..." Amber kini bicara ragu. Saat itu ia benar-benar panik jika dalam usaha penyelamatannya, Sungmin jadi harus kehilangan salah satu kaki. Yang kemudian diketahui bahwa benda itu adalah palsu. Pemuda di hadapannya (memang) tidak memiliki satu kaki.

Sungmin menggeleng, masih sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan suka mendengar ceritanya."

Amber langsung menyadari bahwa topik itu bukan suatu hal yang ingin Sungmin bagi. "T-tenang saja, kau tetap tampan! Kau tahu? Beberapa perawat wanita tadi bahkan berbisik dan menyebutmu sangat menawan."

"Kau juga wanita. Apa kau juga berpikir seperti i—"

"Tentu saja!"

Sungmin diam mendengar Amber yang memotong pertanyaannya dengan dua kata, dan sangat lantang. Mulutnya terbuka karena tak percaya. Lalu tertawa lagi ketika melihat Amber memukul mulutnya sendiri dan berbisik 'bodoh'.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menginap. Benar bukan?" Sungmin bertanya ketika untuk sesaat keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti keduanya.

Amber mengangguk. "Oh, aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengangkat ponselmu tadi. Karena kupikir seseorang pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanmu." Wanita itu terlihat memilah kalimatnya, "Hmm... tadi dia sempat marah saat aku mengangkat telepon. Jadi kupikir seseorang memang sedang menunggumu. Aku... memberitahu dimana kita berada sekarang. Dan... dia bilang akan langsung datang kemari."

Sungmin tidak perlu melihat siapa nama yang melakukan panggilan itu. Hankyung kadang memang terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut dirinya. Ia dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa kalimatnya saat datang nanti. Sungmin harus mempersiapkan diri mendengar segala omelan.

Namun pikiran-pikiran itu langsung saja lenyap ketika mendapati siapa yang menyibak tirai bangsal tempat Sungmin terbaring.

Rambut (sedikit) berantakan, kemeja digulung sebatas siku, dan dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan benar. Jangan abaikan jika pria itu juga terengah-engah. _'Apa dia habis berlari?'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaan itu sebetulnya tak memerlukan jawaban. Sungmin segera mendapati bahwa asumsinya mengenai orang-yang-menelepon dan bicara dengan Amber tadi adalah salah. Orang itu bukan Hankyung. Dia... Cho Kyuhyun.

Pria itu langsung membuang napas panjang ketika melihat Sungmin tidak seperti pada pikiran-pikiran jeleknya sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang, pada sisi dimana Sungmin berada. Benar-benar melupakan wajah Sungmin yang kembali 'gelap' saat menatapnya, dan seorang gadis-berpakaian-laki-laki yang masih berada di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Hyung_?" Amber tahu siapa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Amber?" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut ketika menyadari siapa yang ada di antara mereka.

;;;;;

"Aku tak mengantar sampai ke dalam." Kyuhyun bicara seadanya saat mereka tiba di depan gedung tempat Amber bekerja.

"Aku tidak pernah minta." Amber menjawab sekenanya. Ia langsung berpaling pada Sungmin yang duduk di bangku depan. "_Hyungnim,_ telepon aku jika butuh sesuatu. Aku akan langsung datang. Kau tahu kan kalau lariku ini sangat cepat?" ujarnya dengan senyum jahil. Ia memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomer ponselnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku akan terus mengingat kemampuanmu itu. Hati-hati, jangan pernah melamun lagi di jalan. Itu sangat berbahaya."

"Yes, sir!"

...

"Aku terkejut jika akhirnya ada seseorang yang memintamu meneleponnya. Kau sungguh mencoba bersosialisasi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa Sungmin lihat dari tempatnya duduk.

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Pemandangan lalu lintas di luar sana lebih menarik.

"Amber adalah juniorku saat sekolah dulu. Dia memang sangat bersemangat. Tenaganya kadang lebih besar dari lelaki kebanyakan. Dan ya, dia pelari yang hebat."

"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah bertanya."

Sedikit kejengkelan langsung mengalir dalam darahnya. Kyuhyun tahu bicara dengan Sungmin tak akan pernah lagi menyenangkan seperti dua puluh tahun lalu. Pria itu hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol emosi. Dia juga harus tetap fokus pada kemudianya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan bertanya darimana aku tahu dimana sekarang kau tinggal. Kau tidak akan menyukai ini. Aku mengikutimu pulang setelah pertemuan kita kemarin."

Sungmin tak lagi menjawab hingga mereka turun di parkiran sebuah apartemen mewah. Tempatnya tinggal dengan Hankyung saat ini. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin walaupun pria itu tak pernah diminta untuk mengantar sampai pintu. Ia terpesona dengan kontrol pemuda itu pada kaki palsunya. Seperti miliknya sendiri. Sungmin masih terlihat sempurna saat seperti itu.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu. Kyuhyun diam-diam merekam nomer yang tertera di benda kotak besar di sana. Dan ketika Sungmin hendak mendorong pintu untuk segera masuk, Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. "Sungmin..." sebuah keheningan beberapa detik. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Karena mulai saat ini... kau akan kembali membuatku berjalan tegak. Kau akan ada di sana untuk mendukungku. Kau akan menjadi kekuatanku."

Sungmin tak lagi menghindar. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan campuran emosi yang terpancar menjadi sebuah kepercayaan diri utuh. Sungmin akan menunjukkan keberaniannya sekali lagi. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kau berikan padakau jika aku bersedia melakukannya." Bisik pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mengendurkan cengkeraman tangannya, namun tidak serta merta melepaskan. Lengan itu justru beralih mengunci tubuh Sungmin hingga berada tanpa jarak dengannya. "Semua yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun balas berbisik di wajah Sungmin. "Aku akan memberikan semua." Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya (pada pinggang Sungmin) lagi dan lagi... "Aku juga ingin membuktikan sesuatu, Sungmin..."

Mereka merasakannya kembali untuk sepuluh tahun yang hilang. Kehangatan indra pengecap di dalam mulut masing-masing. Ciuman penuh, dengan rasa dan aroma yang sempat menghilang. Pergerakan lembut, namun cukup menghadirkan desiran hangat di perut mereka. Sebuah rasa yang luar biasa. Dan sedikit terselip kerinduan.

Mereka terpisah dengan saliva yang masih terhubung. Kyuhun menatap bibir Sungmin yang memerah. "Sejauh ini sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan." Sebelum akhirnya tenggelam lagi dalam satu sesi tarian ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"_**Hero... I'm still loving him."**_

Mereka tak menyadari ada tatapan tak percaya di sana. Sosok itu mundur teratur, walaupun tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan detak jantungnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

_._

_._

_-to be continued-_

_._

_._

_**A/N : **__God! Just kill me... TT_TT yes... that rated-paragraph is Kyuhyun and Sungmin *how pervert I am..._

_I wonder if every KyuMin's author have some fucking feeling as I did now. Finally, Kyuhyun-Sungmin's moment... kkk~. Even its just a slight, i hope you guys really flow up with my story. I'll work harder. Promise. so tell me kindly if this story become weirder every part. Hahaha... _

_I have beta now. She really a good author I ever met. At least she's gonna tutor how-make-a-good-rated *slapped XD no I'm just kidding. But She really wanna teach me since I have no experience to make a KyuMin's story. I admit that I'm not a newbie for writing. But... this is my first to broke some rules (ffn mention there is forbidden to make a real-player story—I dunno what its that means). Sssst... (^_~) _

_I can't tell you guys who's my beta. She's gonna kill me if I do._

_Thank you very much for reading..._

_-venus-_

**_Note from beta: Maaf untuk banyak kesalahan tulis yang tidak saya perbaiki. Venus adalah orang gila yang mungkin akan menjungkirbalikkan hati kalian, joyers. Jadi berhati-hatilah T_T_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Amber—"

"AAAAHHH!"

Seohyun mau tak mau harus mundur beberapa langkah dari sumber suara. Wanita itu menganga sambil memegangi dada seolah jantungnya akan melompat keluar. "Yah, ada apa denganmu?"

Amber juga melakukan hal yang sama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kedatangan Seohyun seperti sebuah jarum kecil yang tiba-tiba menembus permukaan kulit. Sakit dan terkejut bukan kepalang. Gadis itu pun tak tahu kenapa. "Hyun... kau mengejutkanku." Ujarnya memelas. Kepalanya cukup sakit karena harus berteriak tadi. beruntung di sekitar halte bus hanya ada mereka berdua. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika banyak orang. Amber mungkin tak sanggup menahan malu—walau kadang ia memang tak tahu malu.

"Kau tidak berlatih? Sedang apa di sini?" Seohyun akhirnya duduk tepat di sebelah gadis tomboy itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas mencari siapa atau apapaun yang membuatnya ada di tempat ini. Namun tak banyak yang ditemukan. Halte tempat mereka berada hanya tak jauh dari sebuah apartemen mewah. Setelahnya tak ada yang menarik. Apa Amber habis menemui seseorang di sana?

"A-ada urusan sebentar dengan seorang teman. Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke sanggar." Amber menjawab cepat. "Kau—kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Seohyun menatap bingung wajah Amber, namun ia tak pernah suka menaruh curiga. "Aku? Tentu saja ingin berangkat kerja. Kereta bawah tanah mengalami sedikit gangguan. Jadi daripada harus terlambat, lebih baik mencari alternatif transportasi lain. Halte ini cukup jauh dari stasiun. Kakiku seperti akan putus karena harus berjalan." Wanita itu merengut sambil memijat kakinya.

Sementara mendengar kalimat 'kaki-putus' membuat Amber kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

_-one hour ago-_

Amber baru saja akan memasuki lobi gedung tempatnya berlatih ketika ia menyadari sebuah benda yang seharusnya dikembalikan pada Sungmin masih berada di saku jaket. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari lagi keluar dan harus kecewa karena mobil Kyuhyun sudah cukup jauh untuk dia kejar. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun. Tapi sial, pria itu tak mengangkat, sepertinya kerena si pemilik tidak mengaktifkan dering ponsel.

Amber menyerah dan memutuskan mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun dengan taksi yang ia tumpangi.

Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika ia sampai pada sebuah apartemen mewah. Kepalanya tak berhenti untuk beredar mengagumi gagahnya gedung yang entah terdiri dari berapa lantai itu. Amber menghentikan kegiatannya ketika seorang keamanan menegur.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujarnya masih ramah walaupun dengan wajah garang.

"Hm.. aku... apakah aku bisa menemui seseorang yang tinggal di sini. Maksudku... ya... seseorang. Aku tidak tahu dia ada di lantai berapa." Amber berusaha mengatur kalimatnya. Ia cukup gugup.

Petugas tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, namun tetap membawa Amber pada _receptionist._ Salah satu wanita cantik menanyakan hal yang sama, "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang tinggal di sini. Namanya Lee Sungmin." Amber menunggu petugas penerima tamu itu mencari dalam daftar pemilik apartemen. Namun kemudian kecewa karena sang petugas menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak menemukan nama itu di sini. Aku khawatir dia tinggal di salah satu kamar apartemen dengan nama pemilik yang berbeda."

Gadis itu tidak kehilangan cara. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dompet—benda yang ingin dikembalikan kepada sang pemilik. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kartu identitas. "Ini. Mungkin kalian pernah melihat orang ini."

Petugas tadi langsung memperhatikan benda yang Amber berikan. Setelah menyerah, ia kemudian beranjak menunjukkannya pada rekan seprofesi. Dan beruntung ada salah satu yang mengenali wajah dalam kartu identitas tersebut. "Dia tinggal di apartemen atas nama Tuan Hankyung. Kau bisa mengunjunginya di pintu nomor sepuluh tiga tujuh.

Nomor pintu tadi berarti Lee Sungmin tinggal di lantai sepuluh pada pintu nomor tiga puluh tujuh. Amber tak kesulitan mencari deretnya, karena saat keluar dari lift, ia sudah menemukan pintu dengan nomor '1030'.

Hanya cukup berjalan lurus dan...

Amber seperti berpikir 'hari macam apa ini?' Mengapa ia harus mengalami dua kejadian yang membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat dan hampir terlepas dari tempatnya? Hidupnya baru saja diselamatkan oleh sesosok malaikat dengan senyuman paling menawan. Ia harus merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena selama ini seyuman miliknya-lah yang ia anggap paling mempesona.

Namun dirinya menemukan yang lain. Dan Amber tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia terpesona.

Dan satu lagi yang saat ini membuat gemuruh hebat di dadanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...? Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua—

Amber memegangi dadanya dengan erat, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

::::::::::

Hari ini semua orang dikejutkan dengan pertemuan pagi yang menghadirkan sosok paling tidak diharapkan akan datang lagi di perusahaan—setidaknya untuk mereka yang pernah bekerja di bawah tekanan orang tersebut. Namun sepertinya doa mereka selama ini sia-sia. Karena dia, Lee Sungmin, kini kembali mengisi formasi divisi perencanaan Diamond Group. Tidak ada yang tahu sebagai apa. Yang jelas, hari-hari penuh kedisiplinan akan segera menyapa. Dan setiap orang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada jam istirahat yang panjang dan kembali berlari untuk mencapai mesin absensi tepat waktu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali. Sungmin, aku tidak percaya kau terlihat... baik-baik saja setelah semuanya." Tuan Kim. Juru bicara untuk dewan direksi memberikan penyambutan khusus untuk salah satu karyawan terbaiknya dengan datang langsung ke ruangan dimana Sungmin akan mulai lagi bekerja. Kyuhyun juga ada di sana.

Sungmin terus mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku hanya berpikir posisi _'second leader'_ terdengar sangat aneh." Ucapan tersebut cukup membuat senyum lebar di bibir pria paruh baya tadi memudar. Berganti dengan kegugupan yang samar.

"Kami... hanya tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Sungmin-ah." Suara itu terdengar penuh kasih bak seorang ayah terhadap anaknya. "Kondisimu waktu itu tak stabil, dan perusahaan tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk bisa menunda realisasi dari perencanaan dari divisi ini. Kau pasti mengerti bukan bagaimana posisiku? Aku juga bertanggung jawab menenangkan hati investor."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang betul-betul tanpa emosi. Sekali lagi ia dibuat kagum dengan semua kontrol diri seorang Lee Sungmin. Satu hal yang menjadikan tak seorang pun tahu sosok seperti apa di balik topeng angkuhnya. Ia menaikkan satu alis. Bahkan pemuda itu berhasil membuat seorang senior meremas tangannya sendiri. Keahliannya tak pernah hilang untuk mengintimidasi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat bagaimana rencana kalian dapat berjalan. Sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padaku. Aku berperan sebagai 'petunjuk arah'. Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tidak memperhatikan 'petunjuk arah'." Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Namun saat ini senyuman itu ia tunjukan untuk pemuda yang duduk tepat di seberangnya. "Kalian. Akan. Tersesat."

;;;;;

Jam makan siang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk masih berada di ruang kerja. Terlebih untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun—_leader_ berada di ruangan kerja bawahannya. Ya. Posisi itulah yang saat ini Sungmin duduki.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana?" Sungmin duduk bersandar pada meja kerja. Ia mulai jengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tanpa sepatah katapun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan termenung memandangi jalan-jalan kota dari sebuah jendela besar. "Aku sangat menghargai jika kau memang berniat menemaniku di jam istirahat seperti ini. _Well, _aku memang selalu sendirian di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot karena aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh dan beranjak mendekati Sungmin. "Kupikir kau menginginkan sedikit waktu untuk bicara denganku."

"Soal...?" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu yang kemarin itu sudah sangat lama tak pernah kita lakukan dan—"

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa pernah mengizinkanmu membicarakan perihal pribadi di kantor." Sungmin memotong cepat. Wajahnya terlihat tak nyaman.

"Ini jam istirahat. Dan semua karyawan bahkan membicarakan kejelekan atasan mereka di waktu-waktu seperti ini." Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ada setitik sesal karena berkata seperti itu. Setidaknya masalah gossip dan hinaan kasar karyawan di belakang atasan adalah topik sensitif untuk Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun meminta maaf dalam hati akan hal itu.

Sungmin cukup bijak untuk tidak meledak-ledak. Ia tidak ingin waktu rehabilitasnya dari obat-obat penenang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi sia-sia. "Baiklah. Kau menang. Jadi apa yang ingin kau buktikan saat ini?" Sungmin mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun hari itu. Perkataan yang menggiring mereka dalam satu ciuman panjang dan dalam. Dan Kyuhyun benar. Itu sudah sangat lama dari saat terakhir mereka melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan jika semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana?"

Sungmin meyeringai dalam diam. "Kau benar-benar penuh ambisi, Kyuhyun. Apa kau begitu menginginkan perusahaan ini?" lengannya mengeluarkan sebotol anggur dari rak tua tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menuang cairan pekat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menyesapnya dengan cara yang sangat elegan.

Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang memasang raut wajah suram. Ia jelas memiliki sesuatu yang harus dicapai. Sebuah misi. Dan Kyuhyun harus menanggung semuanya sendiri. Setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama, pria itu kembali memperhatikan Sungmin. Wajah di sana sudah hampir memerah karena pengaruh anggur. Walau masih terlalu dini untuk dikatakan mabuk. "Jadi... apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kedua mata itu. "Bagaimana jika... aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya?"

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas anggur dari tangan Sungmin. Kemudian meneguk habis cairan yang tersisa pada benda tersebut. "Akan kulihat seberapa banyak yang bisa kudapatkan di sini." Ia menaruh gelas tadi di atas meja, memperdengarkan dentingan halus akibat benturan. "_And here's your down payment"._

Kyuhyun membawa bibir mereka ke dalam satu tarian erotis. Mempertahankan rasa _wine_ kualitas tinggi dalam setiap jengkal indra pengecap. Manis yang ideal dan memabukkan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, mereka sudah menandatangani kontrak imajiner dengan saling menghembuskan napas hangat pada permukaan wajah satu sama lain.

Dan... sepertinya mereka tak lagi mengingat makan siang.

::::::::::

Donghae menggenggam tangan Amber. Gadis itu tidak bicara sejak kemarin. Tepatnya setelah akhirnya Donghae menjemputnya dari tempat latihan pukul sembilan malam. Pria itu tidak menepati janji 'makan siang' yang dia ucapkan pagi hari ketika mengantar kekasihnya sampai pemberhentian bus. "Kau masih marah?" setidaknya alasan itu yang bisa Donghae pikirkan atas kesunyian yang diciptakan Amber. Hari itu benar-benar kacau karena semua hal yang telah ia rencanakan harus tertunda. Salahkan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sama sekali tidak membantu hingga Donghae harus mengurus semua sendiri.

Amber masih diam. Pergerakannya hanya pada saat mencoba melepaskan genggaman Donghae. Gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya tadi. Apa ia marah? Tapi pada siapa? Amber tak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa suasana hatinya saat ini. Dia betul-betul bingung. Yang kemarin adalah untuk pertama kalinya seseorang membuat wanita tersebut merasakan bagaimana sesaknya bernapas. Tidak hanya sekali. Amber merasakannya bahkan sampai dua kali. Jumlah yang cukup untuk dia yang sama sekali tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

Pria yang tengah bersamanya hanya mendengus pelan ketika mendapat penolakan. Amber bukan tipe wanita yang suka merajuk. Terakhir kali ia seperti ini adalah... ketika gadis itu mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang mengajaknya berkencan—untuk pertama kali—hanya melakukannya karena sebuah taruhan. Dan Donghae melihat semuanya. Dia adalah seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan. Walaupun sangat sulit di awal, pria itu akhirnya mampu memenangkan hati Amber.

Donghae mencoba lagi. Ia kini menggenggamnya lebih kuat. "Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Kau selalu memaafkanku jika hal kemarin terjadi. Jadi... kau bisa kan jika melakukannya lagi? Aku minta maaf, Liu..."

Mau tak mau gadis itu menoleh dan akhirnya bersuara, "Apa aku harus terus memaafkan kesalahan yang sudah beberapa kali kau buat? Memangnya kau berencana mau melakukannya berapa kali lagi?" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Kekasihnya tak menjawab. Di dalam hati ia sangat panik. Apakah kali ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan? Apakah Amber sudah mulai lelah dengan janji-janji yang sudah sering ia batalkan karena alasan pekerjaan? Atau... apakah ia sudah melakukan kesalahan lain yang tidak ingin Amber ucapkan? Donghae semakin mendekat. Ia bersumpah tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti kekasihnya. "Amber, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa terjadi sesuatu karena aku tidak mengantarmu sampai tempat tujuan? A-atau tidak menjemputmu untuk makan siang?"

Amber menatap tajam. _'Ya, bodoh! Ini semua terjadi karena kau tidak mengantarku pada tempat tujuan. Kejadian kemarin tak akan pernah menimpa jika kau tidak memberikan ciuman bodohmu itu, membuatku hampir celaka, membuatku bertemu dengan orang itu, terpesona padanya, dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh kulihat. Semua karena dirimu, ikan bodoh! Kau benar-benar BODOH!'_

Makian itu hanya ada di dalam kepalanya. Dia bisa gila jika seperti ini. Dirinya akan selalu memaafkan kesalahan Donghae, tidak akan marah padanya karena memang tidak ada alasan untuk marah. Amber bukan seseorang yang akan terganggu dengan hal-hal remeh semacam pembatalan janji bertemu. Tapi untuk kemarin. Semuanya berbeda. "Aku lelah, ingin pulang."

Donghae hanya bisa menatap punggung Amber yang menghilang dari balik ruang kerjanya. Banyak alasan untuk mengejar gadis itu dan tetap mempertahankannya dalam pelukan. Tapi hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia tak bisa melakukannya dan tetap diam dalam posisi semula.

Amber mulai ragu padanya...

;;;;;

Dua orang di dalam sana hanya berdiri saling menatap. Koridor lantai itu tengah sepi hingga tak ada satupun suara langkah kaki yang dapat memecahkan kesunyian pertemuan mereka. Sang wanita seperti terdiam karena semua memori-memori beberapa tahun silam tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membentuk sebuah _slide show_ imajinasi di dalam kepala. Bukan kilasan gambar yang membahagiakan. Untuk itulah ia berusaha untuk mengubur semua dalam lubang terdalam yang pernah wanita itu buat.

Sementara si pria. Ia hanya menatap dalam datar. Dari semua ingatan yang harus kembali digali untuk seseorang di hadapannya saat ini, hanya satu yang berhasil ditemukan. Ingatan ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, berbisik mesra, dan sebuah ciuman manis dengan semburat kebahagiaan mengitari mereka berdua.

"Sungmin _sunbae_..."

"Seohyun..."

Sungmin tidak serta merta membalas bungkukan hormat yang terkesan kaku dari wanita bernama Seohyun tadi. Berbeda jika perempuan tersebut kini gemetar hingga hampir saja kakinya tak bisa menahan berat tubuh, Sungmin justru berdiri tegak. Masih dengan tatapan datar jauh dari segala macam emosi.

"Lama... tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sebuah kalimat yang sejatinya diucapkan jika bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu.

Pria di hadapannya kini memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Itu membuatnya terlihat lebih santai. Kemudian tersenyum. "Aku merasa hebat sekarang. Bagaimana denganmu?" sapaan tersebut terjadi masih dengan jarak beberapa langkah. Tak ada satupun yang memiliki niat untuk mendekat. "Kau semakin cantik. Siapa pangeran yang beruntung mendapatkanmu saat ini, Seohyun?"

Pertanyaan itu bisa saja sebuah jebakan. Namun Seohyun terlatih untuk berpikir positif dan mengandalkan sopan santun kepada siapapun. Jelas kalimat Sungmin tadi tidak boleh ia anggap sebagai pertanyaan retoris. "Kau terlalu memuji, _sunbae..._" ujarnya sambil sekali lagi menganggukkan kepala.

Senyuman Sungmin semakin berbahaya karena kini wanita tadi bisa melihat bagaimana seniornya itu seolah mengejek dalam diam. "Aku tidak suka berbasa basi. Ini yang pertama kali jika kau ingin tahu."

"Seohyun?" Sebuah suara yang lain. Seseorang menginterupsi 'reuni' kecil mereka. Kyuhyun muncul dari arah Seohyun berdiri. Wanita itu langsung menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman pada kekasihnya.

"Aku baru saja akan berangkat kerja dan melewati sebuah kedai." Ia menunjukkan bungkusan kardus berukuran sedang. "Untukmu. Jika tebakanku benar, kau pasti sudah melewatkan makan siang lagi bukan?"

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, hingga wanita di hadapannya ini tidak akan bisa melihat, atau setidaknya merasakan apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. "Terima kasih. Pergilah. Jangan sampai terlambat. Kau selalu melukai kakimu karena berlari menggunakan sepatu seperti itu."

Seohyun tersenyum lega karena Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentang dirinya. "Hm." Ia mengangguk kecil. "Sampai bertemu... hmm... besok malam kurasa. _Day-off _untuk besok, dan aku akan memasak untukmu. Tidak ada penolakan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menemukan sosok Sungmin yang tadi berdiri di belakang mereka sudah menghilang. "Kuantar ke bawah."

Seohyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kembalilah bekerja."

Setelah itu ia hanya melihat sosok kekasihnya menghilang di balik pintu lift.

::::::::::

Mereka berdua menunggu pintu elevator terbuka. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Para karyawan sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak dua jam lalu. Hanya tertinggal beberapa orang yang memang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang mendesak. Dan di lantai itu, hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar deru napas orang di sebelahnya tidak begitu normal. Persis seperti tengah gugup. Saat Sungmin harus meremas ujung jasnya, pemandangan itupun tak luput dari penglihatan Kyuhyun.

Sebuah bunyi 'ting' pelan dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Kyuhyun masuk lebih dulu diikuti Sungmin. Pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut langsung memposisikan diri di belakang pria satunya. Sekali lagi. Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah helaan dan tarikan napas yang dirasa berlebihan. Orang yang tengah bersamanya seperti berusaha mengatur pengambilan oksigen. Dan dari pantulan dinding lift, Kyuhyun tak lagi melihat Sungmin hanya mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya. Pemuda itu sudah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti orang kedinginan.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk membuat sebuah posisi picisan bagaimana seorang kekasih tengah memeluk dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang. Bukan karena pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi memang seperti itulah keadaan Sungmin semenjak mereka memasuki lift.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Lift ini akan terbuka dalam hitungan detik. Mulailah berhitung." Bisiknya.

Kalimat tadi bagai mantra. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menghitung entah dari bilangan ke berapa. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya tadi mulai rileks. Napas keras yang tadi ia dengar walau dari jarak beberapa sentimeter pun sudah mulai teratur. Melihat bagaimana ia berhasil membuat seseorang dengan phobia elevator kembali tenang, dan karena orang itu adalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun terjebak dalam posisi tersebut.

Bunyi suara yang tak asing menyadarkan mereka kembali dari kenyamanan yang aneh. Pintu lift terbuka, dan Sungmin dengan segera keluar dari dalam kotak besi itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya merelakan tubuh tadi untuk pergi dari dekapannya.

;;;;;

Pagi ini sebuah keributan terjadi di lobi perusahaan.

"Kau pembunuh! Kembalikan suamiku! Kembalikan dia!" Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian sederhana berteriak dan melempar semua benda yang ada di dekatnya. Beberapa petugas keamanan berusaha menahan dan mengalami kesulitan karena orang tersebut bagai kerasukan. Tenaganya sangat kuat. "Kau pembunuh, Lee Sungmin!"

Sebuah partitur lambang perusahaan dari logam yang memang diletakkan di atas meja penerima tamu akhirnya melayang dan mengenai kepala seseorang. Wanita itu mungkin bisa berbangga hati karena benda itu dilempar dan mengenai sasaran yang tepat.

Ya. Lee Sungmin ada di sana. Pria itu langsung turun dan membiarkan dirinya berkeringat dingin karena harus berada di lift seorang diri. Ia menemui wanita yang memang sudah berteriak memanggil namanya semenjak memasuki gedung.

"Tuan Lee..." beberapa petugas yang tengah berusaha mencengkeram wanita tadi langsung menolong Sungmin. Pria itu terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk. Semua tidak lantas mereda karena orang-orang sudah kembali terkejut saat wanita tadi melemparkan sebuah pot keramik dan menghantam kaki Sungmin. Benda itu pecah dan isinya berhamburan.

"Sungmin—yah! Apa yang kalian lihat?! Hentikan wanita itu! Bawa dia ke kantor polisi!" Suara Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan teriakan wanita tadi. Pria itu berlari dari ruangannya setelah salah satu karyawan memberi tahu bahwa ada seorang wanita mengamuk dan memanggil nama Sungmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau—ya Tuhan! Siapapun, cepat panggil ambulans!"

Sungmin tidak bicara apapun. Ia hanya memegangi kepalanya yang memang sudah penuh dengan cairan merah berbau karat.

;;;;;

"_Kudengar suami wanita itu bunuh diri setelah dipecat secara tidak hormat. Masalah disiplin dan penyelewengan dana. Ia meninggalkan istri dan banyak anak dengan hutang di sana sini."_

"_Dari divisi mana?"_

"_Perencanaan."_

"_Apa sudah terbukti dia melakukan itu semua?"_

"_Kau tahu Lee Sungmin, bukan? Dia leader yang cukup kejam dengan anak buahnya. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua."_

"_Kurasa dia mendapatkan balasan untuk membiarkan seorang wanita menjadi janda dengan banyak anak dan hutang. Entah berapa jahitan yang ia dapat di kepalanya."_

"_Sssst! Jaga bicaramu!"_

Kyuhyun mendengar semua itu, dan merasa sangat idiot karena tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia ingat siapa suami dari wanita yang waktu itu mengamuk. Karena ketika Sungmin berhasil membongkar semuanya dan melemparkan bukti-bukti tepat di wajah karyawan tersebut, dia ada di sana. Pemuda itu hampir selalu mendapat banyak pembalasan jika ada saja kasus serupa. Mulai dari memecahkan kaca mobil, mengirimkan paket kotoran manusia ke ruangannya, sampai harus mendapatkan isi apartemennya berantakan walaupun tidak ada satupun barang dicuri.

Dan kejadian pagi ini adalah yang paling parah dalam sejarah kepemimpinannya. Kyuhyun mulai khawatir dengan teror yang lebih berbahaya, mengingat banyak yang memang ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang tengah mengganti kemejanya dengan pakaian bersih. Lagi-lagi perban besar terlihat di area sekitar kening dan pelipisnya hingga menutupi sebelah mata. Pemuda itu sudah selesai menjalani pemeriksaan dan harus menerima delapan belas jahitan.

"Tidak begitu baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Pria itu mengatur napas sebelum bicara lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Mulai besok aku akan mengirim seorang supir untuk mengantarmu kemana saja."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak akan mati jika hanya luka seperti ini. Kembalilah ke kantor. Aku ingin tidur sebentar di sini." Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Walaupun tidak ada hal apapun yang mengharuskannya untuk menginap di sini, tapi Sungmin mendapat izin untuk bisa beristirahat agar bisa pulih dari obat-obat bius yang tadi diberikan saat menerima operasi kecil.

"Sungmin—"

"Aku yang akan menjagamu, Kyuhyun. Bukan sebaliknya. Ini hanya persoalan kecil dari pekerjaan lama. Sebaiknya kau berkonsentrasi pada apa yang menjadi tujuanmu. Kau sudah menawarkan sebuah 'bayaran' tinggi untuk pekerjaan ini, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu lengah walaupun sedikit. Aku akan mulai menyingkirkan semua orang yang akan menghalangi jalanmu. Membereskan semua kekacauan dari mereka yang tak ingin kau berada pada posisi tinggi. Aku akan membersihkan jalanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau akan terus berada dalam bahaya seperti ini?"

"Bukan 'bahaya'. Kau bisa menyebutnya dengan 'harga'."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Harga? Untuk bisa memilikiku seutuhnya?"

Pemuda itu balik menatap, "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau mendefinisikannya."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dengan kasar. Hingga mau tak mau pria itu harus kembali dalam posisi duduknya. "Kau bertemu Seohyun tadi bukan? Kau tahu alasan mengapa ia datang menemuiku?"

"Apa aku harus?"

"Wanita itu kekasihku. Bertahun-tahun dia ada disampingku. Seohyun sangat mencintaiku!"

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun diam. Pertanyaan itu seharusnya mudah jika menyangkut seseorang yang menyandang status 'kekasih' sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Namun seolah mulutnya terkunci sangat rapat untuk pertanyaan tersebut.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai diri, walaupun cengkeramannya pada Sungmin tidak lantas mengendur. "Perjanjian ini harus diubah. Aku akan menambahkan 'tidak-membiarkan-Sungmin-berada-dalam-bahaya'. Apapun bentuknya."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Kau terus saja bicara omong kosong. Lalu bagaimana jika aku terluka lagi.. dan lagi, hm?"

"Kompensasi."

"Kau tahu aku tidak butuh uang."

"Kalau begitu pilih sendiri jenisnya." Kyuhyun menantang.

Sungmin diam masih sambil menyelami maksud perkataan dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia tahu jika melakukan ini harga dirinya akan benar-benar setara dengan tanah. Tapi mereka tengah membuktikan sesuatu. Dan masih sangat dini untuk menarik kesimpulan. "Aku sudah memilih."

"Katakan."

Sungmin mencengkeram leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya dalam satu ciuman satu detik. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, "Satu luka..." ia mengambil jeda untuk benapas, "...satu malam untuk bercinta."

_-to be continued-_

_**A/N :**__ Guys... this is the last chapter till next week. Its 23:19 wib, and I have to go to sleep. I love Monday! *lie* and (not) get ready to rock the work tomorrow. Have a nice day and see you on next weekend. Thanks for reading... _

_-venus-_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hyungnim!"_

Sungmin menatap Hangkyung dalam diam seolah meminta penjelasan atas pertanyaan _'bagaimana-bisa'_.

Hankyung menggeleng. "Dia bilang dia mengenalmu. Jadi kusuruh masuk saja."

Pemuda itu menyerah. Ingin dipikir bagaimanapun, semuanya punya jawaban yang jelas. Jelas karena Amber lah yang mengembalikan dompetnya melalui resepsionist. Namun jelas sekali ia tak memikirkan bahwa gadis ini akan menanyakan nomor apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Hankyung.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini kejutan, Amber. Ya—aku tidak tahu jika kau akan datang." Sapaannya masih terdengar aneh di telinga.

"Hm... kau benar-benar terkejut, _hyungnim._ Kau bahkan gugup." Amber terkekeh.

"Jadi Sungmin memang mengenalmu...Nona?" Hankyung agak ragu saat mengucapkan kata 'Nona'. Orang yang ada di hadapannya berpakaian tidak jauh dari anak laki-laki. _Hoody_ yang terlalu besar, celana berukuran tanggung, dan sepatu _kets._ Semuanya berwarna putih. Namun Hankyung langsung mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah perempuan saat untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum tadi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lihat Amber, pria ini bahkan langsung mengenali kecantikanmu. Jadi kenapa masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyungnim_?" ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Amber tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya pasrah ketika merasakan panas di wajahnya. Sungmin menyebutnya cantik. Donghae bahkan tidak pernah menyebutnya seperti itu. Kekasihnya hanya suka sekali mengatakan 'manis' ketimbang cantik. "A-agak aneh jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'itu'. Hmm... kau tidak keberatan, kan? Aku cukup kesulitan jika harus merubahnya."

Baik Hankyung maupun Sungmin paham yang dimaksud 'itu' oleh Amber adalah panggilan seorang perempuan muda pada laki-laki yang lebih tua—_Oppa._ Memang tidak cocok jika Amber yang mengucapkan.

"Ini Hankyung. Dia tinggal bersamaku—oh, bukan, mungkin lebih seperti, aku yang tinggal bersamanya di sini." Sungmin menatap Hankyung dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Telunjuk kanan mengarah pada bekas luka kecil di pelipis kanan.

Hankyung kemudian paham, "Aahh~". Lelaki itu menjabat tangan Amber dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Selamat datang di kediaman kami, Nona." Dan kecupan kecil di punggung tangan. Hal yang biasa dilakukan para kesatria muda kepada putri-putri bangsawan. Sangat elegan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Amber merona.

Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, kini Sungmin sibuk menata isi bungkusan yang dibawa Amber. Gadis itu seperti membelikan semua yang ia lihat di supermarket. "Kenapa harus repot membawa ini semua? Terima kasih, karena sepertinya kami berdua tidak akan kelaparan selama satu bulan ke depan." Ujar Sungmin. Senyum tidak lepas sejak tadi. Harus ia akui bahwa keceriaan Amber sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan apa yang kau inginkan sewaktu di rumah sakit. Jadi kupikir beli saja semua yang mungkin cocok untuk mengisi kulkas selama beberapa watu." Amber menikmati Coklat dingin yang dibuatkan Hankyung sebelum pria itu akhirnya pamit karena sebuah urusan. Sangat lezat. Ia sudah menetapkan bahwa minuman ini adalah menu favorit saat bertamu di rumah Sungmin. "Ah! Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_? Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa untuk tahu keadaanmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk datang langsung."

Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya. Entah dari mana Amber mendengar kabar tentang keributan di kantor yang membuatnya terluka. Tapi yang jelas, media sudah memberikan kolom di beberapa majalah tentang kejadian tersebut. Dan terlebih, wanita ini pasti sudah memastikan lewat Kyuhyun.

Tunggu... Kyuhyun... Sungmin tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Amber.."

"Ya..."

"Saat mengembalikan dompet, apa kau... sempat naik ke sini? Maksudku... apa kau sempat naik ke lantai sepuluh untuk menemuiku?" Bayangan dirinya yang tengah bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartemen. Kemudian di sisi lain bayangan Amber yang ada di sana. Menyaksikan semua. Sungmin tidak sanggup memikirkan jika hal tersebut adalah nyata.

Amber menggeleng. "Aku memang bertanya dimana kau tinggal. Tapi tidak sempat karena aku harus langsung kembali ke tempat latihan." Gadis itu berbohong. Amber bahkan terkejut ketika dirinya bahkan mampu mengatakan semua itu tanpa terbata. "Ada apa memang?"

Sungmin diam-diam merasa lega. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tidak ada." Keduanya sudah berhadapan di meja dapur. Menikmati minuman masing-masing dan sedikit kudapan.

"Kuharap lukanya tidak membesar. Dokter kulit sekarang ini benar-benar mahal. Lagi pula jadi tidak alami lagi jika kau melakukan operasi plastik."

Perkataan tersebut mau tak mau membuat Sungmin tertawa geli. "Kau ini... bukankah dirimu pernah mengatakan sendiri kalau aku akan tetap tampan walau dengan bekas luka?" ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Amber menyebut dirinya 'tampan' dengan suara lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

Wanita itu tersenyum kekanakan. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Namun seperti seorang penderita _bipolar*_, Amber kemudian murung. "Luka yang waktu itu... ternyata memang membekas." Lengannya tanpa sadar terangkat dan menyentuh pelipis kanan Sungmin. Tepat dimana sebuah titik besar terpatri. "Jangan terluka lagi, _hyung..._"

Sungmin menangkap tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah menyentuh area terlarang, Amber. Hati-hati. Kekasihmu tidak akan menyukainya."

Jantungnya berdebar. Amber dapat merasakan detakan di dalam dada bergerak bukan dengan pola yang seharusnya. Sungmin menggenggamnya bak gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan harus diperlakukan dengan lembut dan hati-hati. _'Bagaimana ini?' _ujarnya dalam hati.

Di lain sisi, Sungmin begitu nyaman saat Amber memperhatikannya. Jika tadi keceriaan gadis itu sudah membuatnya tak lepas dari senyuman, kini perhatiannya begitu terlihat tulus. Dan entah sudah berapa lama Sungmin tak merasakan sebuah ketulusan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Hyungnim..._ kau harus menjaga diri baik-baik."

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku selalu mendapat kompensasi untuk setiap resiko." Sungmin tersenyum getir saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

_-flashback-_

"Satu luka... Satu malam untuk bercinta."

Ada hening beberapa detik di sana. Hanya suara lembut dari terpaan napas hangat di wajah masing-masing. Sungmin yakin jika ia bisa mendengar juga degup jantung Kyuhyun. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Belum ada yang ingin memecahkan kesunyian hingga salah satu diantaranya jengah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menolaknya. Jadi tinggalkan aku sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat." Sungmin kembali merebahkan dirinya. Hanya bicara dan selebihnya diam tadi nyatanya sungguh menguras banyak energi. Ia lelah. Hatinya lelah. Namun Sungmin bukan orang yang akan menarik kembali perkataannya. Dia harus segera memulai semua.

Kyuhyun masih tanpa kata. Apa yang Sungmin minta masih terdengar keterlaluan. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai ini. Ia bahkan membencinya. Kyuhyun benci saat harus melihat Sungmin menjadi sangat rendahan. Mencintai Kyuhyun menjadikan pemuda itu tak memiliki harga diri. Dan satu hal yang paling ia benci adalah Sungmin hanya melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Pergilah Kyuhyun. Sampai bertemu... lusa—" Sungmin terpaksa membuka lagi mata ketika dirasakan seseorang memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. "Hey, apa-apaan kau?" serunya merasa terganggu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurut? Ayo pergi dari sini."

...

"Ah!"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya. Satu-satunya tempat dimana mereka bisa bicara. Atau setidaknya... 'bicara' dengan cara mereka.

"Kyuhyun—"

Pria itu tak ingin melepaskan bibir Sungmin walau sedetik. Ia tak peduli jika seseorang yang diserang sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Semuanya masih gelap, bahkan Kyuhyun tak ingat untuk menyalakan lampu. Namun tak satupun peduli.

Kyuhyun masih 'menari' di atas wajah Sungmin...

Sungmin sudah tak ingat lagi kapan Kyuhyun membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit, kapan mereka naik mobil, dan kapan mereka akhirnya berada dalam posisi saling menindih di atas sofa ruang tamu saat ini. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Sungguh dirinya butuh Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia ingin pria di hadapannya berhenti. "Kyuhyun—"

Namun pemilik nama tadi seperti tuli. Ia tidak berhenti mencumbu Sungmin. Pria itu bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan saliva milik siapapun untuk menetes walaupun hanya sedikit. Lidahnya tak berhenti. Kyuhyun tak ingin berhenti.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dapat merasakan dinginnya ruangan pada permukaan kulit. Entah sudah berapa lama kemejanya tak lagi melekat. Benda itu tak tahu ada di mana. "Aaahh!" ia berteriak ketika Kyuhyun menindih kasar sambungan tubuhnya dengan kaki palsu. Untuk kemudian membuat pria itu kembali pada akal sehatnya. Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menutupi matanya dengan punggung lengan. "Sungmin—"

"_Please..._ kumohon berhenti Kyuhyun." Lirihnya pendek.

"Sungmin—" Kyuhyun berharap pendengarannya salah. Karena saat itu juga lirihan tadi berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Pelan... namun terdengar menyakitkan. "Sungmin-ah..." pria itu masih di atas Sungmin. Walaupun sudah dengan jarak. Namun ia masih di atas Sungmin. Menatapnya, menunggu reaksinya, dan merasa bersalah padanya. _'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_ hatinya berteriak frustasi.

Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya bertahan hampir satu jam dalam posisi tadi. Kyuhyun tak mampu melihat kedua mata itu, namun tidak dengan cairan beningnya. Mereka mengalir di atas wajah halusnya. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa Sungmin tak akan berhenti mengeluarkannya.

Kyuhyun tak melewatkan sedetikpun. Bagaimana isakan perlahan itu berubah menjadi tangisan menyakitkan, hingga kemudian kembali mereda, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Menyisakan hembusan napas teratur sebagai tanda bahwa Sungmin sudah pergi jauh dalam mimpinya.

Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun sudah menakutinya.

"Kau benar, Sungmin. Semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini jika kau adalah wanita."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Seperti tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Itu sangat konyol.

"_Deal._ Kau mendapatkannya, Sungmin. Satu luka... satu malam untuk bercinta." Kyuhyun berbisik halus di hadapan wajah damai Sungmin. "Walaupun aku benci saat melihatmu terluka."

_-flashback end-_

::::::::::

"Mungkin aku harus melanjutkan berlatih menyetir dengan kaki ini agar lain kali tidak hanya mengantarmu sampai depan pintu." Sungmin membuat wajahnya sedikit menyesal, "Ini sudah malam, Amber. Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Tidak ingin menghubungimu pacarmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya ia tidak tahu kemana aku pergi seharian ini."

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya kala pertanyaan tadi dirasa kurang sopan. "_I'm sorry, sweetheart,_ aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur dengan urusan pribadimu."

"Sama sekali tidak masalah, _hyung._ Aku terbiasa menceritakan apa saja pada orang lain. Terlebih kepada orang yang kuanggap penting." Ia sedikit menarik napas panjang, "Ada sedikit masalah... dan ya, kami bertengkar... atau... entah apa memang bisa dikatakan bertengkar."

Sungmin sungguh menyesal telah bertanya. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Lengannya terulur dan menepuk lembut wajah Amber, "Pulanglah. Ini sudah larut. Dan kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah."

"Owwkee!" Amber menjawab kelewat riang. Ia sungguh menyukai Sungmin yang bersikap manis padanya. Walaupun Donghae juga selalu bersikap seperti itu, namun Amber tidak pernah berdebar seperti sekarang.

;;;;;

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi. Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Seohyun meletakkan sepiring buah untuk pencuci mulut, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada acara televisi.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada masalah. Semuanya enak." Sahutnya singkat.

"Bohong. Sup tadi jelas terlalu asin." Wanita itu sedikit merajuk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sikap konyol yang sangat jarang dilakukan mengingat semua akan sia-sia jika itu adalah Kyuhyun. Pria itu tak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Persis seperti dugaan. Kyuhyun bahan tidak menoleh. "Jam berapa kau berangkat kerja besok?" pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan masakan ataupun menjelaskan mengapa Kyuhyun diam saja selama seharian.

"Jam tujuh pagi. Kenapa? Kau ingin mengantarku?" wajah Seohyun berseri saat membayangkan dirinya bisa merasakan yang kawan-kawannya rasakan. 'Diantar kekasih ke tempat kerja' adalah topik menyenangkan untuk dibahas sesama wanita.

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Seohyun sekarang benar-benar hampir melompat senang, "Benarkah? Jadi kau akan menginap?"

"Apa sebegitu senangnya kau dengan ini?" Kyuhyun berucap tak percaya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum—sangat—lebar. "Aku akan segera membereskan kamar tamu." Ia segera beranjak sebelum akhirnya merasakan lengannya ditarik dan membuat ia harus terduduk lagi.

"Kuharap kau tidak berteriak sambil melompat-lompat jika kukatakan aku ingin tidur di kamarmu."

"Huh?" Hening yang panjang dengan raut wajah bodoh. Seohyun tak bisa berbohong. Walaupun tubuhnya memang tidak melompat dan tidak ada teriakan yang keluar dari mulut, wanita itu seperti hampir pingsan. Pipinya merona mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Dan jantungnya sudah tidak tahu lagi berdetak dengan kecepatan berapa tiap detik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sudah malam. Kita harus cepat tidur jika tidak ingin kesiangan."

...

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hm?"

Seohyun diam untuk merangkai pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Ia sangat ingin membicarakan hal ini sejak tadi. Namun melihat Kyuhyun yang terus diam, tidak memberikannya cukup keberanian. Tapi saat ini, dengan lampu temaram dan dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun hingga bisa merasakan detak jantung pria tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Sungmin _sunbae_ bekerja di temat yang sama denganmu." Kalimat itu jelas dan sangat hati-hati. Ia tidak pernah tahu apakah membahas Sungmin akan membuat kekasihnya marah atau justru senang. Namun sejauh ini topik tersebut hanya membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Wanita itu dapat merasakannya bahkan sampai detik ini. ia merasakan Kyuhyun gusar di sebelahnya.

"Apa hal itu penting?"

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja... kau dan dia pernah—"

"Hyun... aku lelah. Tidurlah." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk memeluk sang kekasih. Mencoba hangat, mencoba tulus, dan mencoba berperilaku sebagai seorang 'kekasih'. Hal itu cukup ampuh membuat Seohyun diam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan lurus menggapai alam mimpinya. Dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, ia yakin mimpinya akan semakin indah.

...

Satu jam. Dan mata itu kembali terbuka. Semuanya dalam keadaan stabil. Napasnya, detak jantungnya, bahkan hasrat seksualnya. Yang ada dalam pelukannya adalah Seohyun. Wanita yang sangat cantik, anggun, memiliki kebaikan dalam tindak tanduknya, dan yang paling penting... wanita ini kekasihnya.

Namun semuanya seperti cukup menjelaskan. Kyuhyun merindukan tubuh lain untuk berada dalam dekapannya.

::::::::::

Sungmin tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia sungguh melakukan 'bersih-bersih' secara besar-besaran. Semua hal termasuk bukti-bukti pembayaran terkecil tak luput dari pandangan. Disiplin, kecepatan dan ketepatan, serta penampilan adalah pondasi. Dirinya tak ingin ada cacat dalam semua aspek tersebut.

Perusahaan tengah mencari kandidat paling cocok untuk mengisi kursi direktur utama. Tidak ada yang tidak tergiur. Semua pimpinan divisi berlomba meraih tempat tinggi itu walaupun harus 'merayap' atau bahkan melompat dengan resiko jurang menganga. Dan di sanalah Sungmin harus menaruh Kyuhyun. Di tempat paling tinggi hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa menggapai dan menjatuhkannya lagi.

"_Untuk apa kau membawa banyak uang? Anak-anak seperti kita sangat berbahaya membawa uang banyak."_

"_Aku baru saja menggali tabunganku."_

"_Menggali? Kau menyimpan uang di dalam tanah?"_

"_Ayahku selalu mencuri uang yang ibu dapat dari pasar untuk berjudi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikan semua di pekarangan kakek Kim. Sangat aman."_

"_Lalu untuk apa kau gali lagi? Apa ayahmu sudah tidak mencuri?"_

"_Tidak. Aku ingin memberikan semua padanya agar dia berhenti memukul ibu."_

Sungmin terpejam di kursinya. Ia tidak tidur. Pikirannya melayang begitu jauh hingga menyentuh masa dua puluh tahun lalu. Sebuah senyum miring menghiasi bibirnya. "Cho Kyuhyun bodoh. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja ayahmu, kemudian kabur bersama uang dan ibumu."

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Benda di atas meja sudah kembali berkedip. Panggilan untuk nama yang sama pada hari ini. Lebih dari dua puluh pesan singkat dan delapan pesan suara. Siapapun itu, pasti sudah hampir gila karena tak kunjung bisa menemui Sungmin.

Sebuah panggilan interkom dari meja sekertarisnya. "Aku mende—"

"Yah, Lee Sungmin! Apa kau berencana untuk menghindar seumur hidup? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau akan membantuku jika terus saja menghilang seperti ini? Kau benar-benar tidak lucu, Sungmin. Sekarang juga buka pintu ruanganmu dan biarkan aku masuk!" Alih-alih suara lembut sang sekertaris, ia justru mendengar Kyuhyun di sana. Sangat kesal dan seperti ingin memukulnya.

Sungmin menghela napas keras-keras. Hampir satu minggu ia tak mengizinkan Kyuhyun menemuinya. Semua pekerjaan sangat menyita waktu dan pikiran. Dan ia berpikir terlalu sering berada di sekitar Kyuhyun bukanlah ide yang baik. Dirinya harus fokus. "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Kemudian tak ada lagi selain menekan tombol 'end' untuk percakapan singkat mereka.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Sungmin sudah benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun Jengkel dan mendekati murka. Beruntung ia tak lupa mengunci pintu ruangan saat kembali dari ruang _meeting._ "Dia memang bodoh." Ujarnya singkat.

;;;;;

[Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendobrak pintumu? Temui aku sekarang!]

Sungmin melempar ponselnya. Ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah pembicaraan dengan seorang sponsor. Tidak mudah mengumpulkan semua orang berpotensi untuk terlibat dalam proyek besar Diamond Group. Ketika Sungmin menghilang pasca kecelakaan, semua orang tersebut juga tiba-tiba saja tak terdengar. Diam-diam mengurangi dana pendukung, bahkan ada yang sampai dalam angka nol. Kini ia harus berusaha meyakinkan mereka kembali. Meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk menang dalam kompetisi dan membuat uang yang mereka tanam akan berbuah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Hankyung, kau orang terakhir yang kuhubungi untuk tetap berinvestasi." Sungmin memijat keningnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sana.

"Kita bisa bicara di rumah, Min. Untuk apa menelepon?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tak mengingat Tuan Pelupa? Kau sudah tidak pernah pulang selama satu minggu." Sungmin menyelipkan wajah gemas ketika mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Hankyung terkekeh di sana, "Oh? Sudah selama itukah? Kupikir aku baru saja keluar semalaman."

"Kau. Tidak. Lucu. Hankyung."

"Baik-baik. Tapi karena kali ini kau tidak melakukan semua untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Siapa tadi kau bilang? Cho Kyuhyun? Ah, kuharap aku bisa betemu dulu dengannya untuk bisa melihat apakah dia memang benar-benar hebat. Kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak suka membeli kucing dalam karung? Jadi aku yang akan memutuskan apakah akan menaruh kembali saham di sana atau tidak sama sekali."

Sungmin berdecak sebal, "_Playing-hard-to-get_, huh?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan jumlah uang yang sangat banyak. Lagipula aku punya bayi besar di rumah. Dan biaya hidupnya tidak kecil."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Ia mengerti siapa yang Hankyung sebut sebagai 'bayi-besar' tadi. Walaupun terdengar seperti parasit, namun dirinya adalah tanggung jawab terbesar Hankyung. Sungmin memang memiliki bakat mengintimidasi dari kecil. Sejak keluarga kecilnya hancur, Hankyung adalah 'rumah' baginya.

Bunyi benda yang dihentakkan dengan keras menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Dan siapapun itu, dia sudah berhasil membuka kunci pintu ruangannya.

"Kututup teleponnya. Sampai bertemu di rumah."

"Bagus... jadi mengunci pintu untuk bicara bebas dengan kekasihmu. Kuharap ini bukan hal yang benar-benar kau lakukan sepanjang hari hingga melarang siapapun masuk." Kyuhyun sudah ada di hadapan Sungmin. Kedua lengannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana untuk kesan angkuh. Namun jika melihat wajah gusarnya saat ini, semua pasti setuju jika gestur tersebut justru nampak aneh.

"Sopan santun, Kyuhyun. Kau baru saja melakukan hal yang ilegal." Sungmin menatap cemas pada pintu ruangan. Kemudian sedikit lega kerena pintu itu terbuka bukan dengan paksaan. Kyuhyun berhasil meminjam kunci cadangan di sana.

"Sudah selesai main _petak umpet_nya? Sekarang aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk duduk. Ia terlalu fokus menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bersih-bersih." Jawab Sungmin pendek.

"Oh, ayolah. Sekretarismu sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali. Dan aku sudah bosan."

Sungmin mengatur napasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dari laci dan menyerahkan pada Kyuhyun. "Pelajari semuanya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan menaruh saham besar atas proyekmu di Timur Tengah. Dan jika kau lihat angkanya... kau... akan menang mutlak, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ini adalah nama-nama lama yang pernah berada di belakang Sungmin ketika ia masih menduduki posisi _leader _tunggal. Nama-nama itu juga menghilang seiring pemberitaan Sungmin untuk di-non-aktifkan. Dan nama-nama itu kini kembali.

"Hanya tinggal satu orang. Dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum memutuskan apakah akan ikut berpartisipasi atau tidak. Keputusan orang ini tergantung bagaimana kau meyakininya. Dia ramah dan berbahaya, kalau boleh kuberi sedikit bocoran. Jika kau berhasil, maka..." Sungmin mengambil jeda, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah miniatur gedung besar Diamond Group tak jauh dari mereka berada, "Semua itu milikmu, Kyuhyun."

Ada keheningan sebentar dalam ruangan. Keduanya berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Jika... semua itu menjadi milikku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan."...apakah artinya... aku adalah milikmu?"

::::::::::

"Sungmin!"

Yang dipanggil tak menoleh. Hanya terus berjalan secepat mungkin yang ia dan kaki palsunya bisa. Pikirannya terus terbang liar hingga Sungmin butuh waktu untuk mengamankannya. Jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Rasa takut, rasa sakit, khawatir, dan lelah. Semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Benarkah ia bisa meneruskan semua ini? Akankah ia bertahan? Kyuhyun sudah menjadi bagian dari dendam yang harus ia balas dari semua kekejaman hidup yang menimpa bahkan sebelum ia mengerti apa tujuannya dilahirkan. Sungmin masih sangat kecil ketika itu.

"SUNGMIN!" Pria itu berhasil menangkap lengannya. Kyuhyun berhasil menggapai Sungmin. "Apa kau akan terus bersikap aneh seperti ini? Tolong jangan membuatku bingung. Aku sudah cukup lelah menghadapi caramu menunjukan 'dukungan'. Ini seperti perjanjian yang tidak adil."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kyuhyun, _please. _Tidak sekarang. Aku mau pulang."

Wajah Kyuhyun tidak lagi tegang. Namun cengkeramannya sama sekali tidak melemah. Lelaki itu belum mau melepaskan Sungmin. "Aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku memang hanya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti dan bicara padaku dengan benar."

"Kau tahu 'terima kasih' saja tidak cukup, Kyuhyun. Dan ini masih terlalu awal untuk merayakan." Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Kedua matanya sudah memerah karena lelah.

"Kau masih marah?"

Sungmin diam atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau masih marah bukan atas kejadian di tempatku?"

Marah? Apa Sungmin sungguh marah? Ya. Sungmin seharusnya marah karena Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan cara begitu rendahan. Tapi semua itu akibat provokasi Sungmin sendiri. Jadi untuk apa dirinya marah?

"Sungmin, dengar. Aku ingin kita memberikan batasan antara semua ambisi pekerjaan dengan hubungan pribadi."

Hubungan? Hubungan macam apa yang mereka jalani sekarang? Sungmin tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. "Jangan bicara omong kosong—"

"Kau paham betul jika ini bukan omong kosong. Setidaknya untukmu. Aku mengatakan ini tidak adil karena kau seperti paham betul alasan mengapa sampai harus membantuku, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak."

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri. 'Aku masih mencintaimu'. Jadi yakini saja."

"Aku ingin mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri!"

Beruntung lantai gedung dimana mereka berada sudah sunyi. Semua karyawan sudah pulang dan dipastikan tak ada yang akan mendengar percakapan terlarang mereka berdua. Kyuhyun seperti sudah tak mampu lagi berpura-pura tidak peduli pada Sungmin. Pria ini terluka, bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum waktu yang Kyuhyun yakini. Ia terluka sebelum Kyuhyun menyakitinya.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan berujung pada penjelasan tiada akhir. Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti sebelum menemukan jawabannya. "Hanya... biarkan aku pulang untuk saat ini..." suaranya melemah.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kyuhyun tidak lagi hanya menggenggam lengan Sungmin. Tapi seluruh tubuh itu sudah menangkup berat badan Sungmin. Pria itu tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti hilang keseimbangan.

;;;;;

"Apa dia pernah menghubungi psikiater?" Heechul—dokter yang menangani Sungmin kini tengah bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan jarak dan volume suara seperti itu mustahil Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Terlebih pemuda itu kini tertidur.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Ada apa?" sorot matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"_Claustrophobia*_ atau bahkan _Nyctophobia*._ Itu jenis trauma yang menyebalkan." Heechul mencoba sedikit berkelakar. Namun langsung ia hentikan ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. "Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan gejalanya. Tapi kurasa ia menghentikan pengobatan sebelum semuanya tuntas. Dan _antidepresan* _ataupun obat penenang bukan solusi yang baik. Dengan kata lain, orang itu terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sabar.

"'Tidur' dan 'bicara'."

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan psikiater, Kyuhyun. Tapi jelas menghadapi orang dengan ketakutan berlebih adalah tidak membuatnya cemas. Itu hal terkecil jika kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_No way."_

"_Yes way._" Dokter tampan itu mengangguk yakin. "Hey, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini ketika Seohyun sakit. Atau... aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu? Kalian berdua putus?" Heechul mulai pada kebiasaan buruknya. Mengingat kerabat pasien di hadapannya ini bukan orang lain, jadi pria itu tidak akan menjaga _image _sama sekali.

"Aku tahu bicara denganmu akan berakhir seperti ini. Kapan aku bisa membawanya pulang?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebagai cara untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan.

"Kau bisa saja membawanya pulang sekarang. Tapi melihat dia tertidur seperti itu, aku tidak tega untuk menyarankannya. Jadi lebih baik besok pagi saja." Heechul melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Sampai bertemu besok. Aku mau pulang."

;;;;;

Kyuhyun meyakinkan sekali lagi jika yang ia lihat adalah benar. Sungmin membuka matanya. Tapi sejak kapan? Bukankah pemuda itu tertidur saat ia meninggalkan bangsal dan bicara dengan dokter? "Sungmin? Kau terbangun?"

Sungmin menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun memulai ketika dirinya sudah duduk di samping ranjang. "Kupikir kau hanya ingin menghindar saat mengatakan ingin pulang."

Sungmin masih diam.

"Ingin bicara? Maksudku—Heechul mengatakan... 'tidur' atau 'bicara' tadi." entah apa Sungmin akan mengerti. Yang jelas Kyuhyun cukup bingung untuk menjelaskan. Dan tidak lebih baik karena pemuda di hadapannya belum juga membuka mulut.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Besok kau harus bertemu dengan para investor dan sponsor. Dan seingatku jadwalmu adalah pagi." Pukul tiga dini hari. Sungmin mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Ia tahu dirinya terlalu lelah untuk menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat ini.

"Besok aku akan baik-baik saja. Kupastikan tak ada yang cacat dengan semua pekerjaan yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Kuharap begitu."

Kyuhyun ragu untuk berucap, tapi saat ini ia tak sanggup terlalu munafik untuk tidak peduli, "Apa kau selalu menggunakan _antidepresan_ untuk setiap kali menggunakan lift?"

Sungmin menengok tidak mengerti. Bukan pada artinya, melainkan maksud dari timbulnya pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau juga akan menanyakan berapa butir yang aku minum untuk satu kali perjalanan menggunakan elevator?" pemuda itu membalas sarkastis. Sangat 'Lee Sungmin' jika sudah seperti itu.

"Jangan gunakan obat itu lagi. Kau tahu aku bisa mengatasinya untukmu. Bukankah sudah terbukti?" Keduanya langsung mengingat terakhir kali mereka berada dalam satu lift. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah pelukan dari belakang dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat sebagai mantra. Sungmin hanya cukup memejamkan kedua mata dan berhitung. Dan memang berhasil.

"Kurasa pengguna lift adalah seluruh penghuni kantor. Dan saat itu kau hanya sedang beruntung karena tidak ada siapapun selain kita berdua di dalam." Sungmin menyahut masih dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun diam-diam meng'iya'kan pernyataan Sungmin. Tapi belum saatnya menyerah. "Kau mau kita mencobanya saat ada banyak orang?"

Sungmin menatap tak percaya, dan hal selanjutnya sama sekali tak terduga. Ia tertawa pelan. Sungmin betul-betul menganggap lelucon Kyuhyun itu lucu. "Aku tahu kau ambisius, tapi baru sekarang sadar bahwa kau juga gila."

Ada buncahan kelegaan yang tak bisa tergambar dengan kalimat ketika akhirnya melihat Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud melucu dengan perkataannya tadi. Tapi jika itu bisa membuat seseorang dengan hati sedingin kutub utara akhirnya bisa tersenyum, rasanya ia tak akan sakit hati jika kalimat barusan dianggap sebuah lelucon.

"Aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Pulanglah. Besok kau harus tampil sempurna."

Kyuhyun diam menatap pahatan Tuhan yang terbaring di depan matanya dengan banyak sekali pemikiran. Karena tak sanggup—lebih tepatnya bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia beranjak mengambil jas hitam yang tersampir di sisi tempat tidur pasien.

Kyuhyun diam beberapa detik dan belum membuka pintu untuk keluar. Hal itu membuat Sungmin bingung, "Kenapa masih diam?"

Pria itu kemudian berbalik. Dengan langkah mantap Kyuhyun kembali mendekati ranjang dan memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya...

Sebuah cimuan beberapa detik tercipta dan mengunci satu sama lain. Hingga saat bibir mereka terpisah dengan satu bunyi decapan erotis...

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menepati janji. Kau prioritasku, Sungmin."

**.**

"**Hero... I am so fucking love him..."**

**.**

"ZHOUMIIIIIII"

Amber menyergap tanpa ampun pria tinggi di hadapannya. Membuat suatu keributan dalam sebuah rumah besar yang sudah hampir tak pernah ia datangi.

"_God, _Amber. _You scared me!_"

"Uuuuhhh... kakakku yang tampan bisa juga terkejut ternyata." Gadis itu terkikik geli. Walaupun dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan manis, namun begitulah Amber.

Zhoumi tersenyum mendapatkan pelukan dari adik kesayangannya. Dipisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu hingga mereka tak bisa sering bertemu muka membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Amber. Namun semuanya terbayar ketika hari ini medapati bahwa gadis tomboy-nya itu baik-baik saja. Ia memutar tubuh untuk segera menyelami sosok sang adik. "Lihat... lihat... kau masih saja memakai pakaian seperti ini. Aku harus memasukkan jadwal 'berbelanja' denganmu jika seperti ini."

Amber merengut, "Setidaknya aku tidak memakai kain sobek."

Pemuda itu tertawa keras. Ia mengacak rambut pendek sang adik kemudian memeluknya lagi. Kali ini dengan benar. "_I miss you, my-little-girl!_"

"_Miss you too, brother._"

;;;;;

"Jadi keributan apa yang terjadi di perusahaan hingga membuatmu kembali?" Amber mengacak-acak banyak sekali bungkusan buah tangan yang kakaknya bawa. Kanada bukan salah satu tempat yang bisa membuat seseorang banyak berbelanja seperti halnya Paris. Namun ia percaya semua hal yang dibawakan sang kakak untuknya adalah kualitas tinggi. "Aku tidak mau pakai baju ini. Terlalu pendek."

"Kau pasti memakainya suatu saat." Zhoumi membalas cepat. "Tidak ada. Hanya aku harus ada di sini untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan menduduki tanggung jawab tertinggi dari perusahan. Posisi itu sudah lama kosong, bukan? Dan aku sudah lama menyerah bahwa kau akan bisa ada di sana."

Amber mengangguk, "Aku senang mendengar itu lagi. Jadi kau tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menaruhku ke dalam sekolah kepribadian."

"Apapun untukmu." Zhoumi menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ah, jadi siapa kali ini yang akan bertarung di atas ring?" Amber mengibaratkan kompetisi dalam perusahaan bagai sebuah pertandingan tinju.

"Beberapa orang lama yang sudah mengabdi."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan sulit. Kau bisa memilih salah satu yang paling setia."

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Aku justru tertarik pada hal-hal baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada dua kandidat yang menarik perhatianku. Muda, berbakat, dan penuh ambisi. Seperti itulah yang kutangkap dari profil mereka."

"Tidak berbeda jauh denganmu." Amber menyetujui. "Perusahaan membutuhkan orang-orang seperti itu, Presdir." Gadis itu menyebut jabatan sang kakak dalam perusahaan.

Zhoumi diam menerawang. Semua aplikasi potensi dari para _leader_ dari tiap divisi sudah ia terima. Namun tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik selain dari dua orang ini. Walau salah satu diantara mereka tidak terdaftar secara formal, Zhoumi bisa pastikan orang itu akan ikut bertarung.

"Kau benar. Diamond Group membutuhkan orang-orang seperti mereka."

.

.

_-to be continued-_

_._

_._

*bipolar (syndrome): kondisi kejiwaan/psikologis seseorang dimana suatu saat merasa bahagai bahkan terlalu bahagia namun dapat berubah drastis menjadi merasa sedih atau tertekan.

*claustrophobia: Ketakutan terhadap ruang sempit

*Nyctophobia: Ketakutan terhadapa kegelapan

*antidepresan: jenis obat-obatan untuk mengurangi rasa cemas bagi penderita phobia social

.

.

_**A/N : **__Hey guys... I'm back! Huhu..._

_It's been a week and I definately fulfill my promise to update COAL. Woah... I really thanks to all reviewer for give some support. __S__ee__ms lik__e__ I'v__e__ got so much pow__e__r to writ__e__. ^_^_

_As I know that almost of you is such a hat__e__rs of 'S__e__o-Kyu' pair, I sinc__e__r__e__ apologiz__e__. But this story must go on. And I'm not sugg__e__st you guys skipp__e__d all sc__e__n__e __e__xc__e__pt Kyu-Min. I'm afraid it mak__e__s you can't grab th__e__ story v__e__ry w__e__ll. But onc__e__, it's up to you guys. As long as you __e__njoy what u'v__e__ b__ee__n r__e__ad, I'm happy._

_I mad__e__ a trail__e__r vid__e__o, if you mind. I put th__e__ link in my profil__e_. So go watch it for build som_e__ COAL's spirit with th__e__ backsound! (^_^)/_

_Thanks for r__e__ading..._

_-v__e__nus-_


	6. Chapter 6

_-20 years ago-_

Sungmin kecil berjalan sambil menunduk. Rumah tempatnya tinggal tak jauh dari pusat kota. Rumahnya yang terlihat besar karena berada dalam distrik menengah bawah. Rumahnya yang sederhana namun selalu dipandang sangat besar oleh teman-teman sepermainannya. Rumahnya yang selalu memberikan keberanian dalam perkembangan dirinya dan kakak tersayang. Dan... Rumah yang ia pikir akan terus melindunginya hingga kedua kaki Sungmin cukup kokoh untuk menopang berat badannya, membawanya menghadapi hidup yang sebenarnya, dan menyingkirkan 'batu kerikil' yang mungkin akan menghadang dirinya mencapai cita-cita.

Satu batu kecil menghalangi jalan, ia dapat menyingkirkan dengan mudah. Satu kaleng besar minuman kembali menyapa langkahnya, Sungmin memungut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Seekor kucing tertidur di tengah-tengah, dan anak lelaki itu melangkahinya tanpa membuat hewan tersebut terbangun. Ia pikir hidupnya juga akan seperti itu. Masalah dan penyelesaiannya akan datang untuk memberikan warna dan arti hidup sesungguhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan teman baru. Ia bahkan berpikir sekuat tenaga untuk mencari kata lain yang lebih baik dari sekedar 'teman'. Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya merasa sebagai sesuatu. Ia melepas senyum dan rengekan manjanya, bahkan berniat memberikan makanan kesukaannya. Sungmin bahkan menolongnya.

"Aku akan bercerita pada ayah nanti. Eunhyuk _hyung_ pasti iri." sebuah senyuman khas malaikat kecil dengan gigi kelinci yang putih bersih. Sungmin memilikinya dari sang ibu.

"Sungmin!" Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya. Sungmin bersumpah, ia tidak menyukai ekspresi sang kakak yang seperti itu. Seperti akan memukulnya. "Aaah! Sakit, _hyung!_"

Remaja lima belas tahun tersebut tiba-tiba saja memukul adiknya dengan tangan kosong. Eunhyuk memukul bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin beberapa kali hingga bocah tersebut menangis kesakitan. Hanya kakaknya yang mampu membuat Sungmin menangis. "DARI MANA SAJA KAU, ANAK NAKAL?!"

"Ampun... Hiks... Aku bertemu teman, _hyung..._" Sungmin kecil terisak. Bokongnya pedih karena dipukul.

"Kau kabur dan tidak mau pulang denganku karena ingin bermain bersama teman-temanmu sampai larut malam?!" Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu adiknya dengan keras.

Sungmin menangis. Terlebih ketika ia juga melihat air mata keluar dari sang kakak. Pikirnya ia pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini. Membuat _hyung-_nya khawatir hingga menangis.

"Dasar anak nakal... Kau benar-benar nakal, Min..." Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin. "Aku hanya memilikimu sekarang, anak nakal. Jadi jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini." Semakin keras remaja itu memeluk Sungmin, isakannya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung._ Jangan menangis... Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Jangan menangis, _hyung._ Kau membuatku sedih..."

"Aku hanya memilikimu sekarang..."

Sungmin tak mengerti dengan racauan sang kakak sepanjang ia memeluknya. Ia tahu Eunhyuk sangat menyayanginya. Ia tahu kakak laki-lakinya ini tak akan membiarkannya terluka. Namun tidak pernah seperti ini. Sepanjang jalan lengan mereka bertaut. Eunhyuk tak pernah sekalipun mengendurkan genggamannya. Hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

Kedua mata Sungmin tak pernah berhenti mengedar. Rumahnya sungguh ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanya. Hanya seorang bibi yang tinggal di sebelah rumah menyapa mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir... Tidak... Itu ekspresi ketika orang melihat seekor kucing kecil tertabrak mobil dan mati... Bahkan lebih sedih lagi. Wajah yang menunjukkan simpati berlebih.

Eunhyuk hanya duduk diam dengan Sungmin di sampingnya yang kebingungan. "_Hyung... _Kenapa banyak orang di rumah kita? Dimana ayah dan ibu?" bocah itu menarik baju sang kakak untuk menarik perhatiannya. "_Hyung... _aku takut."

Sungmin bersumpah ia hampir ingin menangis lagi. Namun Eunhyuk memeluknya dari samping. Dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak bisa Sungmin mengerti. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sungmin. Sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu."

Kemudian semua berjalan seperti terlalu cepat. Sungmin kini mendapati dirinya terbalut dengan setelan hitam. Di tangannya tergenggam foto sang ibu. Eunhyuk tak berbeda, pemuda itu memegang foto ayahnya. Saat itu hanya satu hal yang Sungmin ketahui. Ia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Eunhyuk benar. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sini. Sungmin hanya memiliki Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk hanya memiliki Sungmin.

Mereka berdua yatim piatu...

**Lima tahun **sepeninggalan ayah dan ibunya. Sungmin tumbuh menjadi remaja pemurung dan harus hidup menyaksikan sang kakak yang berubah menjadi berandalan. Tak ada hari tanpa menjemput Eunhyuk di bar dengan luka pukul. Alih-alih janji pemuda itu untuk menjaga Sungmin, yang terlihat justru menghadirkan kebalikannya. Demi mendapatkan uang agar Sungmin dapat melanjutkan ke jenjang yang kebih tinggi, Eunhyuk selalu terlibat dalam masalah.

"_Hyung, _aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa kuliah tanpa biaya nanti."

"Asuransi tidak membiayai pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, Min. Dan walaupun nanti kau memperoleh beasiswa, aku tetap harus mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya hidup kita."

"Tapi kau terluka terus."

"Ini tidak sakit. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti ini."

**Tiga tahun **Sungmin mencoba bersabar lagi. Ia hampir menghadapi kelulusan. Eunhyuk semakin jarang ada di rumah. Ia selalu sendirian di apartemen kecil tempat keduanya tinggal setelah rumah mereka harus disita untuk membayar semua kerugian perusahaan yang terbakar. Kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya.

"_Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolah, Min. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang sedikit lagi."_

Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika mengingat perkataan sang kakak. Ia hanya boleh belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

"_Kau harus sukses, Sungmin. Lalu kita bisa merebut semuanya kembali."_

Eunhyuk tak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas apa yang harus mereka rebut. Kakaknya akan sangat marah jika Sungmin mulai bertanya. Dan pemuda itu bersumpah tidak ada yang membuatnya takut selain melihat Eunhyuk mengamuk dan mulai melempar perabot rumah.

Hingga suatu hari ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan...

Eunhyuk harus mendekam di penjara karena berusaha membakar rumah seseorang. Rumah yang akhirnya ia ketahui adalah milik keluarga sahabat sejak kecil. Rumah orang tua Hankyung.

"_Kakakmu juga hampir membunuh seorang penjaga di rumah itu. Dia akan berada lebih lama di penjara."_

Eunhyuk sama sekali tak membuat keadaannya lebih baik. Di pengadilan pemuda itu bahkan berteriak dan menuduh para korban (orang tua Hankyung) sebagai penyebab kematian orang tua mereka delapan tahun silam. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin ketahui dan kakaknya menyimpan semua itu seorang diri.

"_Kau harus merebut semuanya, Sungmin. Apapun caranya."_

Sungmin akhirnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia menemukan semua catatan yang kakaknya buat. Catatan bagaimana pabrik milik keluarganya terbakar. Walaupun surat kabar menyebut tragedi tersebut adalah sebuah kecelakaan, namun tidak dengan semua hal yang Eunhyuk tulis. Seperti sebuah drama pelaku bisnis yang menghalalkan segala cara. Sang kakak menyebut semua ini adalah sabotase dan pembunuhan berencana.

Sejak saat itu... Sungmin melangkah hanya pada satu cara.

_-Sungmin 22 years old-_

"Aku tahu sahammu di Diamond Group tidak besar, paman." Sungmin, untuk pertama kalinya melakukan intimidasi pada seseorang. "Aku bisa membaca peluang dengan baik, dan kau sudah mebuktikannya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, bukan? Jadi taruh aku di sana, dan anakmu akan tetap hidup dalam kemewahan."

Eunhyuk memang benar dengan semua catatannya. Ia memberikan kunci untuk membuka pintu rahasia terbesar. Namun pemuda itu bahkan tidak melihat jika masih ada 'pintu' di dalamnya. Pintu dimana Sungmin bisa menemukan apa yang harus ia rebut kembali.

Orang tua Hankyung adalah kuncinya...

_-end flashback-_

::::::::::

"_Hyung..._"

Pria di sana menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya sejak ia menghirup udara kebebasan. Wajah tegas dengan pandangan penuh kharisma dan kebencian di dalam. Kebencian atas ketidakadilan dan keserakahan. Lengan kokoh dengan telapak besar yang siap mencengkeram siapapun, apa saja, jika menghalangi jalannya, atau menyakiti orang paling dikasihinya.

"_Hyung... _Kau terlihat bertambah tua." Sungmin memeluk sosok itu. Sosok dengan perawakan hampir sama dengannya namun terbukti memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda.

"Dan kau seperti bisa hidup dua ratus tahun lagi tanpa keriput." ujarnya sambil membalas pelukan.

Setelah sebelas tahun, akhirnya Sungmin bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan seorang keluarga. Eunhyuk-nya kembali. Sang kakak akhirnya berada di sampingnya lagi.

;;;;;

Sungmin sudah menyiapkan semua. Sebuah apartemen lengkap dengan isinya. Perlengkapan Eunhyuk seperti baju, sepatu, dan semua kebutuhan sehari-hari bagi sang kakak untuk kembali pada kehidupan sosial.

"Ini terlalu mewah." komentar Eunhyuk.

"Aku justru merasa bersalah tidak bisa menyediakan yang lebih baik dari ini." Sungmin berjalan kesana kemari, menghidupkan pedingin ruangan, membuka jendela, meletakkan tas Eunhyuk di kamarnya. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan sebotol anggur dan menuangkan untuk dua orang. "Karena kau tidak akan suka kue _tart_ ataupun acara tiup lilin untuk merayakan semua ini, aku membawakan sesuatu yang cukup mahal dan setidaknya lebih terlihat pantas di usiamu." Sungmin memberikan satu gelas untuk sang kakak. "Selamat datang kembali, Lee Eunhyuk."

Mereka berdua bersulang dengan cara yang cukup elegan. Tak ada balon dan suara terompet seperti ketika dirinya memberikan kejutan pada ulang tahun Sungmin tiap tahun hingga umurnya menyentuh angka sepuluh. Semua keceriaan seperti berhenti pada usia tersebut. Tidak ada lagi tawa dan perkelahian penuh canda.

Bunyi dentingan gelas yang beradu terdengar bagai melodi genderang tanda dimulainya babak baru dari kehidupan mereka. Sungmin kini tidak lagi sendiri. Akan ada Eunhyuk. Dan semua hal yang hampir ia dapat akan Sungmin raih bersama sang kakak di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat cemas saat mengetahui Diamond disebut-sebut tengah 'tertidur'. Aku bahkan berencana memukulmu karena berani-beraninya meninggalkan kedudukan itu." Eunhyuk terkekeh di bawah pengaruh alkoho. "Kemana kau pergi?"

Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Kuharap kau tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa jika aku memberitahumu soal ini."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Kedua mata itu mengikuti kemana arah tangan Sungmin. Adiknya menggulung celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Dan ketika sebuah bunyi 'klik' pelan, pria itu menaruh gelas anggurnya dengan kasar. Ia melihat Sungmin melepas kakinya. Demi Tuhan ia melihat sang adik membuat salah satu bagian tubuhnya terlepas seperti dirinya hanya sebuah boneka yang bisa dibongkar pasang!

"_Shit!_ Brengsek, Lee Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Eunhyuk mencengkeram bahu Sungmin dengan keras. Napasnya memburu dengan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja naik. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

Sungmin meringis. Merasakan kuat lengan itu di bahunya. "_Hyung, _tenanglah. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk ini." dengan lembut dirinya menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk. Berusaha membuat pria di hadapannya untuk tenang.

Eunhyuk mengendur. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena hampir saja mematahkan bahu sang adik. "Sungmin-ah..." namun kedua sorot mata yang khawair itu tidak mereda.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini hanya kecelakaan, _hyung. _Aku mendapatkannya ketika melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Tapi kupastikan aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Percayalah padaku." ia menyelami kelamnya dua batu hitam Eunhyuk dan untuk kesekian kali berhasil meraih titik pengendalian pria itu. Tak ada yang tidak bisa ia sentuh di diri Eunhyuk. Sungmin adalah hal yang paling berharga untuk bagi pria tersebut.

Pria itu kembali menenggak sisa anggurnya hingga tandas. Eunhyuk berhasil tenang walaupun dirinya masih tidak terima dengan keadaan Sungmin. "Apa kau menerima perawatan dengan baik?" tanyanya sambil menuang lagi cairan merah pekat ke dalam gelas.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Aku terlihat normal, bukan? Kau saja sampai tidak menyadarinya."

Eunhyuk menggeleng tak setuju, kini ia bahkan mampu melihat bekas luka di pelipis dan kening Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitimu lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi luka, Min. Aku bisa pastikan semua itu."

Sungmin diam. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun, "_Deal, Sungmin. Satu luka... Satu malam untuk bercinta._" kemudian sebuah senyuman miring menghiasi bibir indahnya. Eunhyuk tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka. Dan itu sama artinya dengan... Kakaknya tak akan menyukai kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu berada di dekatnya.

::::::::::

"Kau pindah dari apartemen mewah itu, _hyungnim_? Kenapa? Kalian berdua bertengkar?" Sungmin tahu yang dimaksud Amber dengan 'kalian' adalah dirinya dengan Hankyung.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sungmin menatap gadis itu dengan heran. "Apa kau menganggap kami berdua seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"Oh? B-bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja..." Amber memukul mulutnya yang tidak pernah berhati-hati dalam bicara.

Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Amber, "Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku hanya menumpang sementara di tempat Hankyung sampai keadaanku pasca kecelakaan cukup membaik."

"Kau akan tinggal sendiri?" Amber kembali bertanya dan melupakan kesalahan tadi dengan cepat.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku akan tinggal dengan seorang _hyung._"

"_Hyung?_" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan betapa banyak bicaranya Amber akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Oh. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun ada di sana. Karena pertanyaan itu seharusnya diajukan untuk Amber. Gadis itu begitu terkejut ketika sehari sebelumnya melihat Sungmin ada di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Setelah bertanya kesana kemari, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa orang itu bekerja untuk Diamond Group. Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan? Teman-teman terdekatnya adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang membantu sang kakak menjaga perusahaan. Walaupun menyesal karena tidak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di dalam perusahaan, ia harus tetap ingat untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada Kyuhyun yang tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini.

Dan disinilah dia. Mengetuk pintu ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah terlibat dalam satu sesi ciuman panjang yang berbahaya. 'Menu' istirahat siang yang sudah beberapa waktu ini mereka pesan.

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun untuk sementara. Ia merasa belum perlu menjelaskan apa-apa mengenai kedatangan satu-satunya keluarga kandung. Bahkan jika perlu, Kyuhyun tidak harus mengetahuinya sama sekali, walaupun dirasa sulit karena Amber seperti mesin pengaduk adonan kue yang membuat salah satu bahan terendap dapat muncul lagi di permukaan. "Kapan-kapan kau boleh main ke sana. Kurasa dia akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Amber tersenyum dan pada detik berikut, ia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku akan punya teman baru lagi." ujarnya senang.

"Donghae tidak akan menyukainya, Amber. Kau tahu dia akan sangat mengerikan saat cemburu." Kyuhyun berkata sinis.

Amber terlihat tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha tidak menatap pria itu untuk menghindari kemarahan yang lebih lagi. "Kau berikan alamatnya. Dan aku akan datang untuk mengisi kulkas kalian untuk satu bulan."

Sungmin tertawa karena dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa Amber lakukan untuk membangun pertemanan dengannya, justru 'mengisi-kulkas' lah yang ia pilih.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tertawa dalam diam. Ia seperti tengah memutar kembali memori masa kecilnya. Sungmin dengan mata yang hampir terpejam karena tertawa. Ia bahkan pernah bersumpah untuk sepuluh tahun terakhir bahwa akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa melihat tawa itu lagi. Tawa dari Sungmin yang ceria dan berani.

Ada sedikit kecemburuan karena tawa tadi adalah bukan dari usahanya, melainkan orang lain...

::::::::::

_-10 years ago-_

"Aku menemukanmu! Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan riang. Ia sama sekali tak peduli jika orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikan dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh. Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia menemukannya. Ia menemukan Sungmin-nya!

Sungmin ingat mata kelam itu pernah mengeluarkan cairan bening di hadapannya. Sungmin ingat hidup mancungnya yang memerah karena terus saja diseka dengan kasar. Sungmin bahkan mengingat bibir tebal indah yang tersenyum ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah dan tidak lagi pernah bertemu.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan hampir melakukan hal yang sama ketika mengingat siapa yang ia temukan di kampus sepagi ini.

Namun tubuhnya seperti tak lagi dikendalikan dengan hati. Sungmin mendorong pemuda tadi untuk menjauh. Membuat senyuman dan wajah bahagianya meredup.

"S-Sungmin... Kau tidak mengingatku?" Kyuhyun terbata. Ia takut jika laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini bukan Sungmin. Tapi demi Neptunus, Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak akan salah orang. Ia ingat mata itu, ia ingat bibir itu. Semuanya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan hanya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

;;;;;

Hari berikutnya masih dengan usaha yang sama. Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin sibuk dengan buku-bukunya di perpustakan. Lelaki itu mendekat, "Sungmin. Kau sendirian? Boleh aku bergabung?" bisiknya.

Sungmin hanya diam namun jelas ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada di mayor apa? Ini tahun pertamaku. Jadi bertemu dengan senior yang aku kenal benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan. Terlebih itu dirimu." Kyuhyun tak berhenti bicara. Walaupun dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi ia tetap berusaha membuat Sungmin bicara. "Oh, Management Bisnis Internasional? Dan tahun pertama? Kau sama denganku ternyata. Bukan senior" kekehnya geli menyadari kesalahan sendiri. Akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban dari sebuah map besar yang bertuliskan nama 'Lee Sungmin' dan jurusan yang diambil. "Aku ada di mayor Analisa Bisnis. Kemungkinan kita akan berada dalam satu kelas untuk beberapa mata kuliah umum. Ini akan menyenangkan."

Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun diabaikan ketika pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan banyak buku yang tidak sempat dirapikan.

;;;;;

Kyuhyun mencoba selama kurang lebih dua minggu untuk membangun komunikasi dengan Sungmin. Namun selalu berujung pada dirinya yang ditinggal sendirian, bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara. Pada titik itu Kyuhyun cukup jengah dan sempat berpikir untuk menyerah. Mungkin ia memang salah orang.

Tapi semunya sirna ketika suatu hari ia melihat Sungmin tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang.

"Apa benar si brengsek ini yang membuat adikku tak bisa berjalan lagi?" salah seorang bersuara berat menuding dengan bengis. Di lengannya sudah bertengger sebuah pemukul _baseball_. "Dia tidak terlihat kuat sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir aku cukup berlebihan karena membawa banyak orang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun merasakan napasnya seperti berhenti saat akhirnya salah satu pemukul menghantam perut Sungmin. Pemuda itu tersungkur. Kemudian kaki-kaki segera menyusul dan mendarat keras pada tempat yang sama. Sungmin terbatuk dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka tak berhenti sampai di sana. Dua orang membuat Sungmin berdiri sehingga yang lain bisa bergantian memberikan pukulan demi pukulan di wajah, dada, perut, dan kakinya. Ketika pertarungan tidak seimbang itu hampir berakhir dengan pemimpin mereka mulai mengayunkan tongkat pemukul ke arah kaki dengan kemungkinan luka fatal, Kyuhyun tiba bersama para petugas keamanan sekolah.

Walaupun tidak dapat dikatakan tepat waktu, namun Kyuhyun tidak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin yang mungkin akan mengalami hal sama dengan adik pelaku pemukulan padanya.

;;;;;

"Sungmin, berhenti!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus berada dalam satu keadaan yang menyebalkan di rumah sakit. Ini adalah kasus pemukulan ketiga yang Sungmin alami. Dan seperti sudah direncanakan, Kyuhyun selalu ada di sana. Terlepas dari dirinya yang memang akan selalu mencari Sungmin kapanpun ia tidak terlihat di kelas ataupun kantin, mereka berdua seperti terhubung.

"Bisa kau berhenti mengikutiku?!" sebuah bentakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu dan Sungmin selalu diam walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mengajaknya bicara hingga mulut berbusa.

Kyuhyun berhasil mencengkeram lengan Sungmin. Ia mengatur napasnya karena harus berlari menyusul pemuda ini tadi. "Tidak. Karena kau seperti magnet masalah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi lagi kali ini. Apa kau sadar ini sudah yang ke berapa kali kau hampir saja mati di tangan para berandalan itu?! Hidup macam apa yang kau jalani, Sungmin?!"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur." desisnya pelan.

"Oh ya. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dan mencarimu kemana-mana jika setiap kali kau terluka dan mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit, kau akan kabur dan meninggalkan semua biaya administrasinya padaku." Kyuhyun menjawab tak kalah pelan dan mengintimidasi.

Sungmin diam dan berhenti memberontak. Lagi-lagi persoalan uang hingga ia tidak bisa lepas dari seseorang. "Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu. Tapi tidak sekarang." ujarnya sedikit gugup.

Pada detik ini Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ancamannya berhasil. Tidak sepenuhnya benar jika ia mencari Sungmin tiap kali hanya untuk menagih uang rumah sakit. Pria itu melakukannya karena Sungmin benar-benar penarik dari segala macam bahaya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya khawatir. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Sekarang berikan nomor telepon dan alamat dimana kau tinggal."

Sungmin diam saja. Ia tahu Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan menyewa preman-preman pasar untuk menagih hutang padanya. Pemuda itu tak akan menyakitinya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa yakin. Namun semua itu bermula ketika dirinya melihat senyum kegembiraan dan pelukan hangat khas seorang spesial yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin merasa tak ada sedikitpun ancaman ketika berada bersama dengan seseorang.

Kyuhyun membawa kertas dan bolpoin yang ia pinjam dari _counter _informasi. Tersenyum saat menemukan Sungmin masih ada di sana dan tidak berusaha melarikan diri. "Tulis di sini karena ponselku mati. Nomor telepon dan alamat rumah."

Sungmin menuliskannya dengan sangat cepat. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." pria itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun (lagi).

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan kebiasaan itu berlanjut. Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi tanpanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

Sungmin tidak menolak, atau mungkin sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk menolak. Kemudian sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri jelas di bibir Kyuhyun. Awal yang baik untuk kembali bicara pada Sungmin.

;;;;;

"Aku seorang _gay._"

Kyuhyun diam. Ia berusaha mencerna kalimat pendek Sungmin. Tiga bulan cukup untuk membuatnya berhasil menjalin hubungan layaknya teman dekat, walaupun Sungmin lebih banyak pasif. Ia beruntung pemuda manis itu tidak pernah bisa membayar hutang untuk biaya rumah sakit sehingga tak ada penolakan jika Kyuhyun ingin terus mengikuti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang bukan tidak butuh uang, tapi beasiswa yang ia dapat membuatnya memiliki tabungan cukup dan tidak sulit menjalani kehidupan yang sebagai mahasiswa. Namun kondisi Sungmin lebih membuatnya tidak pernah lagi memikirkan bahwa uangnya akan kembali.

Sungmin bukan salah satu mahasiswa yang cerdas, namun pemuda itu sangat pandai membaca sebuah peluang. Terlebih untuk dalam perihal _forcase _inflasi. Jika saja ia memiliki modal, entah berapa banyak saham yang bisa ia mainkan. Terlebih pemuda itu fasih berbahasa asing. Perusahaan manapun yang memilikinya akan seperti mendapat sebuah _jackpot_.

Namun sayangnya Sungmin bukan orang yang ramah. Ia benar-benar memiliki banyak musuh karena usaha mempertahankan dirinya dari semua mata, mulut, bahkan sikap yang mencela keadaannya.

Dan hari ini Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tahu harus menyebutnya sebagai apa...

"Kau tidak lupa bukan saat dulu aku pernah mengatakan menyesal kenapa bukan dilahirkan sebagai wanita? Karena aku berbeda, aku bahkan tumbuh dengan perbedaan itu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang walaupun jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia berusaha biasa saja. Memang apa yang salah dengan menjadi gay? Semua orang tahu jenis seperti itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Tapi hati kecilnya membuncah... Ini bukan 'sedih' atau justru 'bahagia'. Sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku... Tidak keberatan." Kyuhyun berujar pelan.

;;;;;

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Sungmin hampir saja berakhir menyedihkan di dalam kamar hotel ketika akhirnya dunia ini mempertemukannya dengan seseorang dari jenis sama dan sangat bajingan. Seorang gay yang haus seks memaksa Sungmin melayaninya. Seorang gay yang punya uang dan kekuatan hingga Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Dan Kyuhyun bagaikan malaikat penjaga yang selalu muncul pada waktu dan tempat yang dibutuhkan.

Sungmin menangis di sudut apartemen kecilnya dengan luka lebam dan setitik darah di bibir. Ia menangisi dirinya yang begitu tidak beruntung dalam hidup. Kehilangan orang tua dan saudara satu-satunya dalam rentetan waktu dan kehidupan yang sulit. Saat itu untuk pertama kali ia menyalahkan orang tuanya, mengapa mereka tidak membawa Sungmin kecil pergi dari dunia bersamanya. Kemudian kakaknya, kenapa ia harus menjadi orang bodoh dan bertindak seenaknya hingga orang-orang harus mengurunganya dalam penjara selama bertahun-tahun. Meninggalkan dirinya menanggung beban hidup dan membalas dendam seorang diri. Ia bahkan bukan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan super untuk melakukan semua itu. Dirinya hanya memiliki kemampuan mengancam untuk bisa melanjutkan sekolah.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia menyentuh lengan Sungmin yang masih terlihat gemetar.

Satu gerakan itu tak disangka mendapat sambutan mengejutkan. Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun, menarik baju yang dikenakannya, kemudian menuntut satu pelukan penuh. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun seperti hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang tidak akan menendang dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Tuhan bekerja pada hati setiap makhluknya...

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu cukup lama, dan melepaskannya untuk memandang wajah Sungmin lebih dalam. "Apa Tuhan sengaja melakukan ini, Sungmin?" bisiknya lirih.

Sungmin menangis lagi dan menutup matanya perlahan. Hingga pada detik berikutnya hembusan napas hangat Kyuhyun tergantikan dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Sungmin merasakan mulutnya yang gemetar perlahan menenang. Napasnya yang sesak kembali terbuka lebar. Ia aman bersama Kyuhyun di sini. Bahkan ketika mulutnya merasakan sesuatu yang basah, Sungmin seakan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia membukanya, memberikan jalan masuk untuk apapun jenis kehangatan lagi yang berasal dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kuasa penuh akan semua bagian indra pengecap Sungmin. Manis dan memabukkan. Ia ingat bagaimana rasa sebuah _wine._ Mulut dan lidah Sungmin terasa bagaikan minuman memabukkan tersebut. Menimbulkan sensasi hangat dalam dadanya.

Tuhan tengah bermain dengan dua hati insannya...

Sungmin hanya punya satu ranjang kecil di sana. Dan sungguh keduanya tidak membutuhkan yang lebih besar. Karena tanpa sehelai benang mereka bicara. Dengan peluh mereka menegang. Dan lewat banyak desahan tertahan ataupun terlepas mengudara mereka membicarakan puncak dari segala kenikmatan duniawi. Mereka tidak serta merta menjadi satu. Belum. Hanya saling menyentuh dan merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit masing-masing...

"_Kyuhyun, aku takut..."_

"_Kau anak paling pemberani yang pernah kutemui... Lawan semuanya... Aku ada di sini..."_

"**I Found you, Hero..."**

_._

_._

_-to be continued-_

_._

_._

_**Author Note: **__I cant believe that this part blowing at this time... I couldn't holding about Sungmin's past in my head till next weekend. They just dancing over TT_TT *insomnia* but this isn't complete yet. Did you guys want to know why Sungmin and Kyuhyun get their live so complicated now? Maybe I could update chapter 7 on Thursday or Friday. Haha... Hope I'll get some time and not-to-doze-off while typing. Hahaha XD_

_So this is it. Who loves Eunhyuk, by the way? Kkk~ He really appear at this chapter and for the rest of COAL._

_Thank you for reading... And good night~_

_-venus-_


	7. Chapter 7

_-Still on 10 years ago-_

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun?"

Senja merupakan fase dimana kau akan kehilangan cahaya sejati, berganti dengan gelap dan hitam. Namun bagaimana bisa Tuhan tetap memberikan keindahan dalam prosesnya?

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergerak bahkan ketika semburat oranye sudah hampir tak lagi membuat wajah dan tubuhnya terbias indah. Ia tetap terpejam seakan kehilangan waktu.

Sungmin ada di sebelahnya. Menunduk, dan menunggu jawaban. Pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya. Sebuah momentum yang mungkin akan membawa salah satu, atau bahkan keduanya dalam penentuan masa depan mereka. Namun ketika jawaban itu tak kunjung datang, Sungmin hanya ingin satu hal. "Aku akan melakukannya lagi."

Pria yang lebih muda tetap tak bergeming ketika merasakan sebuah kehangatan mendarat di wajahnya. Keningnya. Matanya. Hidungnya. Kemudian tempat paling digemari... Bibirnya. Senja sudah tak lagi memberikan kesempatan untuk setiap makhluk muka bumi untuk dapat menyelami sekitar. Bahkan semua orang tak lagi menyebutnya 'senja'. Saat ini mereka sudah diselimuti gelapnya malam.

Bukit belakang kampus menjadi tempat mereka berdua untuk melampiaskan segala kerinduan terlarang sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin seutuhnya, dan hari dimana Sungmin dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Belum ada yang berani meng-klaim apapun. Mereka hanya saling menyentuh dan bertaruh bahwa 'malam' tak akan mengkhianati.

Alas rumput hijau bahkan sudah hapal dengan aroma ketergantungan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bercumbu, walaupun tidak sampai benar-benar menyatu.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan satu bunyi decapan indah. Dan ketika itulah kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka. "Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab untuk itu." ujarnya perlahan. Dalam gelapnya malam, kedua mata Sungmin adalah satu-satunya sinar yang bisa ia lihat. "Jadi jangan pernah mengatakannya. Atau kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan bagai sebuah titik balik hidup mereka. Kyuhyun tak menolak untuk lagi-lagi melakukan satu cumbuan terlarang itu bersama Sungmin.

;;;;;

"Sungmin-ah..."

Eunhyuk ingin sekali menggenggam kedua tangan sang adik. Membuat jemari indah itu tak lagi gemetar, memberikan kehangatan, perlindungan...

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung._" Sungmin menggeleng. Suara yang keluar terdengar sangat rapuh. "Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Bagaimana jika kita justru semakin tak memiliki apa-apa? Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa membuktikan semuanya? Bagaimana—"

"Sungmin-ah..." lagi-lagi suara lembut Eunhyuk sedikit mengikis kegusaran. "Kau adikku yang paling berharga. Semua yang kau miliki di tubuh itu adalah yang paling berharga. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau pasti bisa memiliki semuanya. Bertahanlah selama beberapa waktu. Dan aku akan kembali berada di sampingmu. Lee Sungmin... kau tidak akan mengecewakan aku. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan ayah ibu. Jadi jangan takut..."

Sebulir cairan bening mengalir di wajah Sungmin. Menjadi jahat bukan keinginannya. Menjadi seorang berhati beku bukanlah takdir yang diharapkannya. Namun ia tak memiliki siapapun kecuali Eunhyuk. Sungmin akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan satu-satunya keluarga di dunia ini. Apapun... bahkan jika harus merampas dunia... Sungmin akan melakukannya...

;;;;;

"Kau memeras orang, Sungmin." Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ia sudah sering mendengar banyak orang mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sungmin. _Broken home, psyco, genius- introvert _gila, miskin namun sombong, dan masih banyak hal lain. Namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah terganggu dan masih sering bersama dengan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tahu mengapa Sungmin bersikap demikian. Walaupun ia tidak tahu dengan sangat dalam.

Tapi hari itu...

"Bukan urusanmmu!" Sungmin merampas amplop besar coklat dari tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Lembaran dokumen yang memang sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam kini berserakan di lantai.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin yang berusaha memungut semua kertas-kertas itu. "Cukup! Hentikan semuanya—"

"Pergi!" Sungmin menyentak cengkeraman tadi. Nyeri betul-betul menyeruak di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Suara bentakan mengisi kuat salah satu ruangan di apartemen yang sederhana.

"Aku memberikan semua informasi megenai perusahaan itu agar kau bisa menang kompetisi dan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan studi lebih cepat. Bukan untuk mengancam orang!" Jika saja gedung itu adalah tempat dimana bermukim orang-orang baik, mereka akan dihukum karena berteriak di malam hari. Beruntung pertengkaran saat ini juga sudah sering dilakukan oleh hampir seluruh penghuni apartemen.

Sungmin menutup matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika pria di hadapannya kembali mencengkeram salah satu pundak. "Persetan dengan kompitisi bodoh itu." ujarnya dengan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang. Persetan. Dengan. Kompetisi. Sialan. Itu. Aku bisa menang tanpa bantuanmu, Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan bisa membaca peluang sekecil apapun untuk membuat uang para investor bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Aku tidak akan pernah salah melakukan _forcasting_ terhadap saham."

Jemari Kyuhyun melemah. Lambat laun cengkeraman kuat tadi terlepas dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari pria itu melakukan hal yang sama padanya lagi. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini dari awal. Aku menggunakan Tan Company untuk mempermudah semuanya. Tujuanku jelas untuk masuk menjadi bagian dari sistem terbesar mereka, Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kau membuat sebuah perusahaan dengan banyak karyawan terancam bangkrut!" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan pikiran manusiawinya. "Pikirkan keluarga para pekerja jika sesuatu terjadi pada—"

"Mereka tidak memikirkan ada anak yang menjadi yatim piatu ketika membakar sebuah perusahaan dengan kedua orang tuaku yang terkubur hidup-hidup di dalam sana!" Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Tidak deras, namun tergambar begitu menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun diam untuk sesaat. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk merubah hidup seseorang. Tuhan bahkan dapat membalikkan hati manusia hanya dalam sepuluh detik. Lalu apa yang ia harapkan dari waktu sepuluh tahun?

Apa yang terjadi dengan mataharinya selama itu?

Tak lama pria itu menggeleng. Kyuhyun maju selangkah untuk menyelami air muka Sungmin lebih dekat. "Kau mungkin akan menciptakan 'dirimu' yang lain. Anak-anak yang bernasib sama sepertimu."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tengkuk Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka hampir tak memiliki jarak satu sama lain. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa berada di pihakku, Kyuhyun? Aku sudah melakukan apapun untukmu sampai saat ini. Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja memikirkan tentang aku? Tentang bagaimana beratnya beban yang aku bawa di punggung ini seorang diri? Kyuhyun-ah..."

Benar. Sungmin seperti sumber kekuatannya. Ketika persaingan antar mahasiswa dalam memperebutkan sebuah eksistensi dalam pelajaran dan pergaulan semakin tidak sehat, Sungmin ada di sampingnya untuk membuka banyak 'pintu' jalan keluar. Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah proyek besar untuk penelitiannya serta kepercayaan penuh dari profesor pembimbingnya. Itu semua berkat Sungmin...

Bahkan Sungmin tak menyadari jika ia sudah menjadi cahaya bagi Kyuhyun sejak sepuluh tahun sebelumnya.

"...bantu aku menghancurkan mereka." Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk mengikis semua jarak yang tersisa. Kening mereka beradu dan memungkinkan untuk merasakan hembusan napas hangat masing-masing.

Tak ada yang berani mengatakan siapa pemulainya. Hanya pada titik di saat kedua bibir itu menyatu, bergerak, dan memagut dengan kuat, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menyadari mereka tak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di antara keduanya.

Sungmin memandu ciuman mereka, mempersilahkan apapun yang Kyuhyun bawa untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tetap bergerak dan menari indah dalam gulungan saliva, dalam segenap sisi rongga, dan bunyi halus yang dihasilkan dari setiap kegelisahan.

Sebuah penyatuan yang hampa... kemudian hanya ada saling membutuhkan.

Sungmin bergerak tak rela ketika Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya hingga melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua matanya masaih terpejam, menikmati bunyi decap terakhir sebelum keduanya harus kembali pada realita.

Kyuhyun menatap dengan sorotan rasa bersalah. "Aku..." ia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "...tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan semua itu."

;;;;;

Seperti membalikkan sisi lain koin logam, semua yang mereka jalin tersembunyi di bawah dan berganti dengan hal lain. Sungmin menghindari Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga. Berusaha fokus dengan tujuan. Bayang-bayang sang kakak yang meringkuk di penjara membuatnya semakin menjemput waktu tanpa menyiakannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan posisi itu setelah lulus, Sungmin. Kau harus percaya pada kedua orang tuaku. Mereka tak akan ingkar janji."

Sungmin merasakan sepasang lengan kuat memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam satu dekapan dari belakang. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan hangat pada pundak kirinya. Hingga berakhir pada sentuhan-sentuhan manis di sana.

"Hankyung, kau tidak bisa menggodaku seperti ini." Sungmin, dengan suara tenang merespon perlakuan sahabat karibnya saat kecil dulu.

"Pertama, aku tidak sedang menggoda. Dan kedua, kau tidak menolaknya." Hankyung masih menggosokkan ujung hidungnya di sekitar perpotongan leher Sungmin dengan perlahan dan kelewat lembut.

"Kau akan segera menyesalinya jika tahu bahwa aku—"

"Gay?" Hankyung terkekeh pelan, membuat sensasi hembusan napas hangat itu meningkat. "Aku tidak takut padamu." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku masih sangat yakin kau akan menyesalinya suatu saat." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan memutar hingga saat ini wajah mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Kemudian memberikan hal yang mungkin tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh pemuda keturunan Cina tersebut.

Sungmin membawa mereka dalam satu sesi ciuman panjang...

Bergerak perlahan di awal, dan semakin panas dalam pertambahan detik. Terlebih saat Hankyung akhirnya ikut tenggelam dalam nuansa cumbuan terlarang mereka.

"Jaminan apa yang bisa kau berikan, Hankyung?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah hampir memerah sempurna. "Katakan. Kemudian aku bisa mempertimbangkan untuk mempercayai lagi keluargamu. Bahkan membantu kalian untuk turut menggapai puncak keberhasilan.

"Aku. Gunakan aku untuk menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan." Jawab Hankyung mantap.

...

Kyuhyun ada di sana saat sebuah ciuman yang selama ini hanya mendarat pada bibirnya kini harus jatuh di atas milik orang lain.

Marah? Mungkin Kyuhyun marah karena menganggap Sungmin adalah miliknya.

"Ahh!" Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas tubuhnya. Namun hal yang sangat sia-sia karena berkat setengah botol cairan anggur kualitas terbaik yang dihadiahi Hankyung sudah membakar tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan semua rencana gilamu terlaksana, Sungmin." Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma fermentasi dari setiap helaan napas pemuda dalam kungkungannya. Sebuah aroma yang kompleks dan penuh cita rasa tinggi. Sebuah aroma pertanda bahwa Sungmin saat ini berada dalam kontrol dirinya.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman sinis, "Harusnya aku tahu... jika dari awal... aku sudah memilih rekanan yang salah. Rekanan yang sebetulnya akan menjadi musuh terbesar." _Applause _untuk nada suara Sungmin dan perkataannya yang jernih walaupun tubuh itu berada dalam kuasa alkohol.

Begitupula Kyuhyun, senyum miringnya semakin mengerikan. "Musuh?" pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Tidak, Sungmin. Kau akan terus menjadi matahari untuk semua jalanku nanti."

Kyuhyun merenggut bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Mencoba bergerak layaknya sebuah ciuman penuh gairah walau salah satunya masih saja berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Walaupun semua usaha tersebut tak jua membuahkan hasil. Pria itu terus menekan, membuat tubuh yang sudah cukup kehilangan tenaga agar diam. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan menggigit.

Di bawahnya Sungmin sudah tak sanggup lagi meronta. Kepalanya sudah cukup sakit saat bergerak, tubuhnya sudah sangat panas dan justru melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya. Di tengah-tengah ciuman kasar tadi Sungmin berbisik, "Lakukan semaumu."

Alih-alih Sungmin berada dalam pengaruh alkohol, justru Kyuhyun lah yang saat ini bagai kesetanan. Ia mencumbu Sungmin, meninggalkan beberapa tanda di leher dan banyak lagi di tubuh hampir telanjang itu. Mereka hampir memulainya, melepas satu-satu seluruh pakaian yang masih tersisa.

Mereka melakukannya...

Desahan dan napas memburu, tetesan keringat pada permukaan kulit masing-masing, tarian lidah dalam setiap pertemuan ruang hangat, dan usaha mendominasi akan tubuh satu sama lain menjadi satu-satunya 'tarian' dinamis malam panjang tanpa rencana. Mereka menggigit, mengecap getir dan rasa asin dalam satu kesatuan harmoni gairah duniawi. Satu jalan terlarang untuk satu yang ingin memiliki, dan dimiliki bagi yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada batu bara ketika dipakai untuk membuat sebuah kapal besar bergerak?" Kyuhyun menatap berlian hitam yang sudah sarat akan kabut lelah dan gairah secara bersamaan. "Mereka terbakar, semakin menghitam, rapuh, kemudian hanya tersisa sebagai butiran abu yang terombang ambing bahkan hanya sebuah hembusan angin kecil."

Kini butiran air asin itu mengalir bersamaan dengan semua kekuatan. Malam itu mereka menjadi satu untuk pertama kalinya. Mengutuk diri sendiri akan semua takdir yang mempertemukan.

"Aku ingin menghancurkanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Satu-satunya yang akan hancur itu adalah kau, Sungmin. Kau akan menghancurkan dirimu untuk membuatku bersinar."

"Aku membencimu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Kau tidak akan berhenti mencintaiku."

_-_ _end of flashback-_

::::::::::

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Ia bisa melihat sang adik masih tertidur dengan lelap. Saat ini hampir pukul dua dini hari dan pria itu tak juga bisa tertidur. Ada yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang berbahaya. Setidaknya berbahaya untuk nanti.

Hari ini dirinya bermaksud untuk menginjakkan kaki di dalam bangunan megah milik Diamond Group. Perusahaan dimana semua kehidupan menyedihkan ia dan Sungmin bermula. Mungkin banyak lagi keluarga yang bernasib sama seperti mereka akibat 'ulah' dari mekanisme bisnis usaha di sini. Tapi Eunhyuk bersumpah, dirinya dan sang adik adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil berada sedekat ini untuk membalas semuanya.

Menemui Sungmin adalah tujuan Eunhyuk kala itu. Dirinya melangkah pasti ke tempat dimana ruangan adiknya bekerja.

Kemudian salahkan etika yang sedikit banyak menguap akibat ratapan dinding-dinding sel tahanan, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Dan ia melihat semuanya...

Sungmin ada di atas meja. Mengerang dan mendesah pelan oleh sesuatu, seseorang yang berada di atasnya, hampir menindih tubuhnya. Sebuah adegan ciuman panas yang hanya boleh disaksikan oleh orang-orang dewasa. Karena meskipun keduanya tidak dalam keadaan telanjang, namun tetap saja itu adalah 'kegiatan' berbahaya.

Terlebih... Seseorang yang ada di atas adiknya itu adalah... laki-laki.

Eunhyuk mendudukan diri perlahan di sisi ranjang, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara atau gerakan apapun yang dapat membangunkan Sungmin. Lengan pucat dan kokoh itu terulur mengusap surai rambut sang adik dengan sayang.

'_Apa begitu berat, Sungmin? Apakah semua yang kita rencanakan terlalu sulit untukmu?'_

Pria itu hampir meneteskan air matanya. Ia tahu bagaimana Sungmin pernah datang padanya, mengadu bagaimana jika dia gagal sambil menangis. Dan dengan hati dingin, dirinya tetap mendorong sang adik untuk terus melanjutkan.

Dan kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Beban itu memang terlalu berat untuk dapat Sungmin tampung sendirian.

Ia bahkan melewatkan hal penting dalam perkembangan dan aktualisasi kepribadian Sungmin.

Sungmin seorang penyuka sesama. Adiknya adalah seorang gay.

"Min-ah... Maafkan aku..."

;;;;;

"Siapa?"

Sungmin menoleh, kedua alisnya menyatu di tengah. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dirinya tak mampu bekerja dengan benar karena satu hal konyol. Ia begitu ingin tahu siapa 'hyung' yang dimaksudkan? Yang tinggal dengan Sungmin saat ini.

Namun terlalu terlihat bodoh jika ia mengatakannya langsung. "Kau tidak ingin mengundangku ke tempat tinggalmu yang baru?" ujarnya dengan datar. Namun siapapun cukup tahu jika melihat ekspresi wajah, Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menahan sesuatu.

Dan sebagai reaksinya, Sungmin masih saja tidak mengerti. Namun pria itu cukup bijak untuk menjawab. "Pertanyaanmu cukup 'akrab'. Seperti kita yang bukan dalam keadaan gencatan senjata." tatapan matanya sebagian berarti 'bertanya' dan sebagian yang lain 'menyimpulkan'.

Ada jeda hening beberapa saat sebelum salah satunya kembali membuka mulut.

"Bukan hal ramah tamah seperti ini yang seharusnya kita bicarakan." Sungmin kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu justru menggeser _laptop_-nya ke samping untuk mendapatkan ruang lebih besar dan fokus pada Sungmin. "Dengar. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat sulit dipahami. Tapi kau harus ingat Sungmin, bertahun-tahun bekerja bersamamu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk masih terdaftar dalam golongan orang-orang 'yang-tidak-mengerti' tentangmu."

Sungmin kali ini melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan fokus pada seseorang yang saat ini sepertinya tidak ingin diabaikan. "Baiklah Kyuhyun. Kau mendapatkan waktumu."

Pria itu tak menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin. "Intinya hanya satu." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda untuk bernapas. "Kita adalah dua orang yang sudah berbagi... Hmm... Kau tahu... Maksudku ya... ciuman... satu sama lain. Kurasa bukankah aneh jika kau tidak mengatakan dimana kau tinggal saat ini dan... Bersama siapa."

Sungmin terkesima mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang berantakan. Meskipun begitu ia menangkap dengan baik secara keseluruhan. "Kau hanya ingin tahu aku tinggal dengan siapa sekarang, bukan?"

"Oh."

Pemuda itu mengerjap dengan jawabannya yang cukup cepat. Ia kini tak bisa lagi mengelak dari kata malu. "Hmm... Ya... Tidak juga... Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu. Dan..." Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "...Ah! Amber... Anak itu juga berisik. Dia terus saja bertanya padaku kapan kami bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu. Eh, bukan kami... Maksudnya dia... Amber. Dan... Tentu saja bukankah jika kau memberi tahu Amber, otomatis kau juga akan memberitahuku. Ya, kan?"

Sungmin diam saja. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Pria itu... Seperti tengah memerankan Kyuhyun-nya yang ia rindukan. Cho Kyuhyun dua puluh tahun silam ketika pertama kali mereka mengenal... Cho Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu ketika pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali...

Wajahnya seketika murung. Sungmin membuang tatapannya dan lebih memilih memandang layar komputer. Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika ia kembali bekerja. "Satu jam lagi aku akan keluar bertemu calon sponsor. Kau bisa memimpin rapat siang ini, kan? Kita bertemu lagi nanti sore jika memang ada yang perlu didiskusikan."

Sungmin dengan sigap merapikan semua berkas. Memilah beberapa yang akan ia bawa untuk para sponsor, dan menata sisanya pada satu laci _file_ khusus yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Sementara di sana, Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu kesulitan mengabaikan hal sekecil apapun jika berkaitan dengan Sungmin. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu... Dirinya tak pernah menemukan definisi yang tepat akan hubungan dan interaksi seperti itu.

;;;;;

Sungmin tersenyum ketika mendapati Eunhyuk sudah datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak bekerja?" Eunhyuk memberondong pertanyaan bahkan sebelum bokongnya menempel pada tempat duduk di sana.

"Sepuluh menit lalu aku sedang bekerja, _hyung. _Saat kau mengatakan juga ada di _My__eongdong_, kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama." Sungmin menyerahkan buku menu. "Aku sudah memesan makanan utamanya. Untuk yang lain mungkin kau ingin memilihnya sendiri."

"Ini sudah terlalu sore Min. Apa kau selalu melewatkan makan siangmu?" Eunhyuk berujar cemas. Ia menaruh kembali buku menu ke atas meja. "Aku akan makan apa saja yang kau pesan. Tidak ingin lagi yang lain."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menyahut singkat.

Eunhyuk mengernyit tak setuju, "Kurasa selain mengatur pola makan, kau juga harus banyak berolahraga. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu di salah satu pusat kebugaran."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan, "Apa saat ini kau sedang pamer karena punya tubuh bagus, _hyung_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mau tak mau Eunhyuk akhirnya melepas guratan di dahi dan tersenyum lepas. "Kemampuan dalam membalas perkataan orang. Kau memang berbahaya Sungmin. Aku kesulitan membalasnya sekarang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak berniat untuk mengunjungiku di kantor, kan?" Sungmin menarik sedikit kesimpulan karena daerah ini cukup dekat dengan gedung Diamond. Terlebih, _hyung_-nya tidak memiliki tempat ataupun teman dekat untuk dikunjungi. Setidaknya hal itu yang ia ketahui.

"Bertemu dengan kawan lama." Jawaban yang cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Kawan lama? Kau memilikinya?" tanya Sungmin menekankan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kenapa? Karena aku seorang mantan narapidana dan pengangguran?" Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menatap adiknya tajam.

"_Hyung~_" wajah Sungmin langsung berubah saat melihat ekspresi masam kakaknya. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menganggap kakakku sehina itu. Kau berhak mencari kembali kehidupan sosialmu yang hilang. Dan aku sangat senang jika kau memang memiliki banyak teman. Setidaknya aku tidak akan khawatir lagi kau akan kesepian di rumah." Sungmin tersenyum.

Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum. Tapi Sungmin yakin itu bukan senyuman yang biasa diberikan sang kakak padanya. "Setidaknya kau jujur di bagian 'mengkhawatirkanku'. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi karena mulai saat ini hanya aku yang akan mencemaskan keadaanmu. Kau bisa sedikit bernapas dan sejenak memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku akan mengambil alih semuanya."

Sungmin kelu. Apa maksud perkataan Eunhyuk tadi? Sedikit bernapas? Memikirkan diri sendiri? Mengambil alih?

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat perubahan drastis pada sikap adiknya. Ia membiarkan hal itu untuk beberapa saat hingga seseoarang datang dan menginterupsi atmosfir kelabu di antara dua bersaudara tersebut.

"Tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Sangat sesuai dengan gayamu, Hyuk."

Sungmin tahu kakaknya sangat terobsesi untuk menguasai dunia semenjak apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Namun ia baru saja menyadari jika pria di hadapannya ini melebihi apapun yang ada dalam jangkauan pikiran. Seolah dinding sel dan jeruji besi memberikan partikel kekuatan ke dalam setiap aliran darah pria itu. Sungmin dapat merasakan dunia harus waspada. Ia harus waspada.

"Lee Sungmin." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk sebuah jabatan. Lelaki itu masih berdiri dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu seperti ini."

Sungmin butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk merangkai semuanya. Baginya ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan ia sama sekali belum siap. Mungkin tidak akan pernah siap.

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri. Alih-alih menyambut jabatan tangan, ia justru menundukkan kepalanya. "Presdir." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Pria yang baru datang tersebut mau tak mau tersenyum mendapat sambutan di luar ekspektasinya. Satu point, pemuda yang terkenal mampu mengintimidasi hampir seluruh karyawan di Diamond Group itu masih memiliki etika kepada sang pemilik perusahaan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selain menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan ganti menepuk pelan lengan Sungmin. "Santai saja." Sahutnya ramah.

"Duduklah." Eunhyuk menunjuk satu bangku kosong di antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Kini mereka bertiga duduk melingkari sebuah meja kecil. "Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk mengundangmu ke tempat yang mewah, Zhoumi. Jadi untuk saat ini dan mungkin beberapa waktu ke depan kau harus sedikit merakyat saat bersama denganku.

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Aku tak keberatan walaupun kau mengajakku ke kedai soju di pinggir jalan. Memikirkan betapa hematnya hidupku di Seoul sedikit membangkitkan semangat juang."

Dua orang itu tertawa, meninggalkan Sungmin dalam diam dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepala. Ia bersumpah akan membuat kakaknya mejelaskan secara menyeluruh malam ini juga. Tak ada yang tertinggal walaupun seujung kuku. Tak ada yang disembunyikan lagi.

Dalam titik ini. Sungmin seharusnya merasa jika apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil... atau mungkin... sia-sia? Sejak kapan Eunhyuk mengenal Zhoumi? Sebelum sang kakak masuk penjara. Tapi kapan? Setelah tragedi yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya? Atau bahkan jauh sebelum itu? Pada detik itu juga Sungmin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia membutuhkan beberapa pil saja untuk bertahan hingga pertemuan ini selesai.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari siapapun, Sungmin meraih tasnya dan pergi menuju toilet restoran.

Ia mengaduk isi tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat, menuangkan beberapa pil tanpa menghitungnya terlebih dulu dan meloloskan semua ke dalam kerongkongan dengan bantuan air dari keran. Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk sekejap menunggu reaksi dari obat tadi. Dan ketika itu juga ponselnya bergetar.

Nama Kyuhyun terpampang di layar.

"Kau dimana?" Suara berat mengudara menabrak dinding telinga Sungmin. Terdengar sedikit menenangkan.

"Toilet."

"Kau melakukan pertemuan dengan sponsor di dalam toilet?"

Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun mencoba melemparkan lelucon padanya. Tapi ia bersumpah sama sekali tak tertarik untuk tertawa. Tapi pemuda itu cukup baik hati untuk tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" suara tenang tadi berganti dengan kecemasan ketika mendengar helaan napas panjang Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng, sebuah reaksi spontan walaupun tahu jika yang diajak bicara tak akan melihat. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Pertemuan tadi berjalan lancar dan aku sudah mengumpulkan semua tanda tangan. Jangan khawatir—"

"Apa aku tadi menanyakan soal pekerjaan?" ada hening beberapa detik sebelum terdengar helaan napas berat di sana. "Nada bicaramu pelan dan bernapas seperti habis berlari. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Sungmin merosot hingga terduduk. Ia sudah dapat merasakan obatnya bereaksi. Sakit kepala tadi hampir hilang, dan sisanya ia hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi untuk menghilangkan efek 'melayang' dan kembali sadar seratus persen. Suka atau tidak, pil yang dikonsumsinya bersifat aditif dan tidak berbeda jauh dengan ekstasi.

Ia merasakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun terus berulang di kepala dan membuat hatinya hangat. Walaupun tahu hal ini bukan sesuatu yang baik, Sungmin ingin sedikit egois kali ini saja. Mencuri perasaan nyaman yang hadir dari kata-kata seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seandainya mencintai bisa seindah ini setiap saat, pikir Sungmin.

"Selama bisa menjauhi pintu lift, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia bersandar penuh di dinding dan masih terpejam.

"Ingin kujemput? Tak lama lagi jam kantor usai. Kau tak perlu kembali ke kantor."

'_Tidak! Demi Tuhan jangan lakukan itu. Dimanapun aku berada saat ini, jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba menjemput, Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Aku sudah akan pulang. Kau tidak perlu repot."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok pagi."

"Kututup."

::::::::::

Seakan belum cukup kejadian kemarin. Kini Sungmin harus mati-matian tidak memberondong pertanyaan bagaimana kakanya bisa ada di perusahaan dengan setelan hitam dan dandanan begitu berkelas. Semalam ia tak sempat melakukannya karena 'tidur' adalah tujuan utama ketika ia dan Eunhyuk tiba di rumah.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Min. Kau akan membuat seorang karyawan baru sepertiku mendapat kesan buruk di hari pertama bekerja."

Satu lagi tamparan besar. Sejak kapan kakaknya mempersiapkan semua ini? Ia bahkan berpikir akan sedikit mengulur waktu setelah pemilihan posisi direktur utama berlangsung sebelum membuat Eunhyuk bergabung di perusahaan.

Eunhyuk menyadari kekhawatiran di mata sang adik. Ia mendekat, tersenyum hangat, dan mengulurkan tangannya meraih kepala Sungmin, mengusap jutaan helai rambut hitam di sana. "Maaf karena terus membuatmu terkejut, adik kesayangan. Aku merasa semua tidak bisa ditunda. Setelah semua hal mengenai masuknya aku ke perusahaan ini selesai, kujelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku janji kita akan melakukan sisanya bersama-sama." Lengannya berpindah ke wajah Sungmin. "Jangan cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kalimat terakhir Eunhyuk hanya berupa bisikan. Namun Sungmin dapat merasakan ketakutan yang berlebih. Apa yang Eunhyuk rencanakan dan apa yang akan ia lakukan di perusahaan ini sesungguhnnya adalah hal yang harus mereka lakukan berdua dari awal. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian kemarin sore dan hari ini, ia bisa yakin jika sang kakak akan bertindak tanpa sepengetahuannya lagi.

Kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki hubungan pertemanan dengan sang Presiden Direktur sudah cukup mengejutkannya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan wajah... seperti tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tengah kedatangan tamu." Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari lengan pria asing di sana yang masih menyentuh wajah Sungmin dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Walaupun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu langsung, namun ia sangat yakin pria di hadapannya adalah orang sama dengan yang dirinya lihat bersama Sungmin ketika tengah melakukan 'kegiatan' panas di atas meja. "Kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin lelah untuk terkejut dan menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai bagaimana sang kakak mengetahui seorang Kyuhyun.

"Lee Eunhyuk. Aku bergabung dengan divisi kalian mulai hari ini." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, yang walaupun tidak dengan segera, pada akhirnya direspon dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu namaku." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. "Kau akan ditempatkan di divisi kami? Dan... kurasa kalian berdua sangat akrab." Ia menunjuk Sungmin juga dalam hal ini.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Kami bahkan sat—"

"Kurasa cukup untuk perkenalannya." Sungmin memotong dan menatap kakaknya seolah mengatakan _'Jangan-lakukan-apapun-untuk-saat-ini'_ "Kau bisa langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya di ruangan." Kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Kurasa aku akan keluar sebentar untuk memperkenalkan dia pada tim."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya menyaksikan punggung kedua orang tadi menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor. Setiap orang yang berpapasan akan langsung menunduk hormat. Menandakan betapa salah satu dari mereka memiliki kharisma yang kuat sebagai seorang pimpinan.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik beberapa tahun ini, Min. Aku bangga padamu." Ujarnya saat mengetahui bagaimana setiap karyawan yang melewati mereka bahkan tak berani menatap dan hanya langsung memberikan hormat.

Sungmin berhenti. Dan ketika yakin tak ada lagi karyawan yang berlalu lalang, ia mendekati kakaknya. Tangan itu terulur dan meraih bagian depan pakaian Eunhyuk. Mencengkeram kuat seakan tak ingin lagi sosok itu jauh darinya. "Aku takut, _hyung._ Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sungmin tak berani menatap wajah kakaknya. Ia bicara sambil menunduk.

Saat itu juga sebuah belaian terasa lembut di kepala Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah... sudah tak ada jalan untuk mundur. Jangan pernah mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk kita berdua sebelum semua dendam ayah dan ibu terbalaskan. Dan sebelum semuanya tuntas, aku tidak akan pernah berani menampakkan wajah di hadapan abu mereka. Begitu juga denganmu. Bukankah kau sangat merindukan mereka, Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Hatinya begitu sakit jika mengingat tak sekalipun ia berani menemui makam kedua orang tuanya selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Ujarnya lirih.

Eunhyuk meraih kepala Sungmin dan menaruhnya dalam dekapan. Tinggi sang adik memungkinkan pria itu hanya sampai pada leher kakaknya. "Jangan takut... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

;;;;;

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan giginya saat ini. Melihat bagaimana lelaki tadi menyentuh Sungmin membuatnya tidak tenang. Inilah bagian tersulit dari hubungannya dengan Sungmin yang tanpa definisi. Mereka membagi ciuman setiap saat, kemudian saling mengintimidasi, lalu akan berakhir dengan sentuhan lain yang lebih intim. Mungkin kali ini Kyuhyun tak lagi mampu mengelak. Mengingat ia pernah menjadi 'satu' dengan tubuh itu, membuatnya sama sekali merasa satu-satunya yang berhak atas klaim seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Terus termenung dan tidak produktif. Kau membuat aku satu-satunya yang bekerja di sini."

Kyuhyun terlalu dalam dengan pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar Sungmin sudah kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku akan meminta kepada divisi properti untuk membuat kita bekerja dalam satu ruangan saja. Kurasa bisa menggunakan salah satu dari ruangan milikmu atau milikku untuk menjadi tempat pertemuan dengan anggota tim." Sungmin diam sebentar dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Lagipula... kau sepertinya lebih betah di sini ketimbang berada di ruanganmu sendiri."

"Aku setuju. Kalau bisa lakukan saja hari ini." Kyuhyun menjawab lantang. Ia beranjak mendekati Sungmin di seberang ruangan. Kemudian tanpa izin langsung meraih pinggang Sungmin dan menaruh sosok itu tanpa jarak dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencuri satu lagi ciuman dari bibir Sungmin. Membuatnya seketika sangat dalam tanpa pemanasan. Dan merasa menang ketika Sungmin tak menolak, bahkan menyambut baik bagaimana keinginan lidah Kyuhyun untu melewati pintu ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Suara napas terengah dan kecupan terdengar dari gerakan mulut mereka yang bagai sudah memiliki pola nada bahkan ritme yang jelas. Tak ada satupun yang mengelak dari sensasi luar biasa ketika salah satunya meremas apapun yang ada dalam jangkauan. Kyuhyun seperti berhasil melepas beberapa kancing kemeja pakaian Sungmin dan menemukan bagaimana kulit halus di sana sudah seperti terbakar.

Terdengar suara 'klik' pelan ketika Kyuhyun mengunci pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada.

"Kyuhyun tidak. Eugh... tu-tunggu—"

Namun banyak hal yang tak mampu dikatakan, yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti. Pria itu tak bisa menunggu. Ia melepas pakaian Sungmin dan menggiring tubuh mereka ke tengah ruangan.

"Aahh~" Sekali lagi Sungmin mendesah ketika lidah Kyuhyun bermain pada ceruk leher dan membasahi permukaannya dengan saliva. Sedikit banyak dalam ketidaksadaran itu ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun melepaskan sendiri jas hitam dan kemeja pastelnya dengan terburu-buru. Begitu lihai saat menyadari bahwa pria itu juga masih bisa menahan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas karena birahi.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun ketika detik dimana pria itu berlutut, melepaskan sabuk celananya, dan menurunkan kain tersebut hingga ia bisa 'bermain' dengan titik paling sensitif milik Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Membuat pemuda itu untuk yang kesekian kali membuka suara desahan panjang.

Ketika pada akhirnya Sungmin mencapai sebuah titik tertinggi dan mengisi mulut Kyuhyun dengan apapun yang keluar dari sana, pemuda itu tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mebantunya agar proses itu tak terlalu menyakitkan seperti mungkin Sungmin akan membentur karpet lantai dengan keras.

Mereka berdua terbaring dengan kondisi tubuh tidak pantas dilihat oleh siapapun saat ini.

Kembali kepada ciuman, keduanya berusaha mendatangkan lagi energi dan hasrat untuk bisa meledak. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika ia merasakan lutut Sungmin yang bergeser mengenai titik paling berbahaya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, namun ia yakin sorot mata Sungmin memintanya untuk berlaku adil, dan hal itu membuatnya bervolunteer untuk membuang jauh sisa pakaian yang melekat.

Dua makhluk adam, tanpa sehelai benang, dan aliran peluh berkepanjangan. Akankah langit membiarkan? Atau justru hukuman akan datang?

Namun mereka tak peduli. Manusia adalah makhluk egois yang diciptakan untuk setiap saat bisa lupa dengan Tuhannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir hingga hampir berdarah ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya menyatu dengan tubuh itu. Secara utuh. Tanpa paksaan. Tanpa keangkuhan. Hanya kebutuhan akan sebuah ruang hampa yang harus segera diisi. Seperti sebuah akuarium indah yang butuh air dan kehidupan di dalamnya. Seperti sebuah buku yang harus dituliskan banyak kalimat untuk membuatnya berguna. Seperti bumi dan makhluk hidup yang mendambakan matahari untuk keluar dari ruang hitam gelap bernama malam.

Hingga akhirnya puncak itu datang dan memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin berbisik, menatap sayu pada wajah indah di hadapannya.

"Sebuah stempel."

Sungmin diam tak ingin menjawab lagi.

"Mulai saat ini kau milikku, Sungmin. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"_**Hero... what should I say now? I don't want anything but him...**_

_**...any more"**_

_._

_._

_-to be continued-_

_._

_._

_**Author's note : **__Oh my God, seems like I depart from words to update really soon. I'm so sorry. *can't say anything more than sorry T_T_

_I'm back and just want you to know that I am still in my right place to complete this story. It's a __**rated **__chapter you know. Hihi~ and... Sungmin is start to Kyuhyun's and Kyuhyun began to Sungmin's. They are w__ell-marked__._

_Now it is like I'm going to spr__ead__ everything, but... it shouldn't, rite? I'm afraid this story become borring so that I have to fill up with many suspends. Since Eunhyuk is back, they life will not gonna be easy. And this is 'the conflict'._

_Oh, I don__'t know that eunhyuk-donghae couple's shipper really exist (O.O)v. Kkk~ so that's very true... But I'm sorry (again), I have to tell that there is no eun-hae couple :( _

_Thank you for always supporting me. I'll promise to stay and doing very best._

_-venus-_


End file.
